Acte IV : Fils, papa a fait l'amour avec un homme !
by Hesymi
Summary: Suite de Je ne suis pas gay : Isshin se sent seul, alors il désespère. Isshin envie ses amis, alors il les ennuie. Isshin aussi voudrait avoir un homme à lui, alors il pleurniche. "Mais tu vas pas la fermer le vieux !"
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement :** les personnages sortent de l'imagination de Tite Kubo mais cette histoire de la mienne !

**Couple :** Isshin Kurosaki x Izuru Kira

**Précision :** cette fiction est une suite de 'Je ne suis pas gay', qui est une suite de 'L'expérience d'amour', qui elle-même est une suite de 'Mon homme à moi'. Si vous prenez en cours, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre.

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard ! C****ette pause n'était pas volontaire. C'est juste que je souhaitais avoir écrit la totalité des deux chapitres avant de publier. Et comme finalement, j'ai écrit cinq chapitres, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que vous aimerez mon délire.**

* * *

**Réponses (**_**avec beaucoup de retard**_**) aux reviews anonymes de 'Je ne suis pas gay !'**

**Anemone33 : **de lire que je te gâte, j'ai l'impression d'être le père Noël, ou plutôt la mère Noël ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Après avoir bossé toute la journée, c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir une fiction qui nous plaît. La suite, la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Leti : **t'avais deviné juste. C'est Isshin qui trinque cette fois. Enfin, ce sera plutôt Kira en l'occurrence ! Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Kacisasaa : **oh lala, une review comme je les aime. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à t'imaginer devant moi en train de m'expliquer avec tes grands gestes et des étoiles plein les yeux ! Pour en revenir à ma grande saga, c'est le tour du beauuu Izuru Kira. Shirosaki ? Pourquoi pas, mais pas avec Ichigo, ni avec Grimmjow, c'est certain. Faut juste que je trouve avec qui il n'a jamais été mis.

**Sunny :** merci pour le compliment. Et voici _une_ suite, en espérant que le couple te convienne.

**Sverine** **:** Isshin ne sera bientôt plus seul. Il ne te fera donc plus de peine !

**Taki-sama** **:** alors comme ça tu te 'régales' avec mes histoires. J'espère donc que cette suite satisfera la gourmande que tu es.

* * *

**Ville de Karakura, magasin d'Urahara **

Plusieurs personnes sont assises autour d'une petite table, apparemment en train de boire du thé. Quoique, parmi ces personnes, figure Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ex-espada, ex-participant aux réunions d'Aizen et ex-buveur de thé pendant ces fameuses réunions. Verdict : ça ne peut pas être du thé.

- « L'est gouteux c'saké ! »

- « Oui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un cadeau de Kyoraku. »

- « Shunsui t'a offert de son fameux saké ? Et pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis aussi son ami ! »

- « Je n'en sais rien, Isshin. Faudra lui demander la prochaine fois que tu le verras. »

- « C'est pas juste ! »

A côté du brun, Ryuken Ishida semble agacé par la tournure de la conversation. Il a l'habitude que ça parte dans tous les sens avec Isshin, mais ce soir, il est fatigué de sa journée et nullement intéressé par le sujet de cette petite réunion. A savoir fomenter un plan pour aider Isshin à se rapprocher, voire conclure, avec le lieutenant Kira, un shinigami blond et plutôt terne. Ryuken sait bien qu'après l'aide que lui a apporté son ami, il peut difficilement s'y soustraire.

- « De quoi tu t'plains à la fin ? T'es en train de le boire, non ? »

- « Kensei, je me demande juste pourquoi Kisuke et pas moi ? »

- « On s'en fout ! On peut maintenant entrer dans le vif du sujet ? », s'énerve finalement Ishida père.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Ishida-san », intervient Urahara.

- « Evidemment, c'est à toi qu'on a offert le saké ! »

- « Z'êtes pire qu'un gamin ! Ça m'étonne vraiment qu'vous puissiez avoir un fils comme Ichigo. »

- « Oui, Grimmjow. Encore un _grand_ mystère dont nous ne trouverons jamais la réponse. »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es jaloux, Ryuken. Toi aussi, tu as un fils sensationnel. »

- « C'est vrai, bébé il est sensass ! »

- « Ecoutez, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Je dois rentrer à la Soul Society. J'ai une division à commander. »

- « Oui, et moi j'ai eu une journée harassante. Si l'on pouvait activer, ça m'arrangerait. »

- « Ouais, d'accord avec beau-papa. Bébé m'attend à la maison. » Voyant tous les regards bifurquer vers lui, Grimmjow croit bon d'ajouter : « Y peut pas s'endormir sans sa dose de sexe. »

Ryuken préfère ne pas relever la dernière remarque de son 'beau-fils' sinon, c'est sûr qu'ils vont y passer la nuit.

- « Bien, bien. Puisqu'Uryuu est en manque, nous allons écourter la réunion. Je pense qu'une possibilité d'attaque pour Isshin serait la prochaine fête des cerisiers en fleurs. Tout le gratin de Soul Society y assiste, ce serait idéal. »

- « La fête des cerisiers en fleurs ? Rassurez-moi, vous n'organisez pas de fêtes à chaque fois qu'un arbre fleurit ? »

- « C'est la fête du Printemps, Ishida-san. Et ça n'est pas pire que Noël ou Pâques ! », répond Kensei, un peu vexé par l'ironie du Quincy.

- « Si vous le dites. Bon, et elle a lieu quand cette _fête des cerisiers en fleurs_ ? »

- « Elle commence samedi prochain et dure trois jours. »

- « Comme ça, ça te laisse plusieurs tentatives, Isshin », précise Urahara.

- « Ouais, faudra au moins ça, » renchérit Grimmjow avec un ricanement.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire tous les deux ? »

- « RIEN ! Il ne veut rien dire, Isshin. Bien. Donc nous nous retrouvons là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » Ayant obtenu sa réponse via un hochement de tête d'Urahara et de Kensei, Ryuken se lève pour prendre congé. « Bonsoir tout le monde. Allons-y Grimmjow. »

Une fois sortis, les deux hommes montent dans la voiture du Quincy. Ils restent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, pile quand ils arrivent à destination.

- « Vous croyez que c'guignol va réussir à choper l'blondinet ? »

- « Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? »

- « Bah ouais, sinon j'l'aurais pas posée ! »

- « C'était une question purement rhétorique, Grimmjow. »

- « Non, c'était pas rhéto… j'sais pas quoi. C'était une question pour avoir vot'avis. »

- « Je parlais de la mienne, Grimmjow. »

- « De la vôtre quoi ? »

Ryuken pousse un énorme soupir. « Laisse tomber, Grimmjow. Pour répondre à ta question, je crois qu'on peut s'attendre à tout avec Isshin. Y compris à ce qu'il réussisse à le _choper_, comme tu dis ! »

* * *

**Soul Society, 3****ème**** division, le lendemain**

Kira est loin de se douter de ce qui se trame dans son dos. Particulièrement de bonne humeur, il se rend d'un pas décidé vers sa division. Entrant dans son bureau, il pose son zanpakuto et entreprend de préparer du thé pour lui et son capitaine. Pendant que l'eau chauffe, il ouvre la fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure et respire une grande goulée d'air frais, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage. La journée est belle, autant en profiter.

Le petit bruit de l'eau qui frémit le sort de ses songes. Il s'emploie alors à infuser quelques instants le thé, puis le verse dans deux tasses dont il se saisit avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

- « Bonjour capitaine. Je vous apporte du thé. »

Rose relève la tête du rapport qu'il lisait, et lui rend son salut : « Bonjour, Izuru. Merci. »

- « Je vous en prie. »

Les deux hommes boivent en silence. Le plus jeune arbore toujours ce petit air serein qui lui ressemble si peu. Le plus vieux l'observe discrètement, se demandant ce qui peut bien rendre son petit Izuru si heureux. Cela fait en effet quelques jours que Kira a quitté sa mine mélancolique pour rejoindre le clan des bienheureux. Et Rose est loin d'être le seul à s'interroger sur les causes d'un tel revirement. Hisagi et Rangiku, ses plus proches amis, ont aussi constaté qu'il est devenu presque joyeux, un comble pour un homme dont le nom a toujours été associé au mot 'tristesse'.

Rose continue son observation, recherchant dans sa mémoire à quel moment, et par conséquent, ce qui a pu provoquer le changement de comportement du jeune homme. Rapidement, il en conclut que cela date approximativement de cette fameuse soirée chez Zaraki. Fameuse d'une part, parce qu'ils ont tous célébré l'anniversaire d'Uryuu. D'autre part, parce que ce soir-là, Shinji et Stark ont officiellement affiché leur relation. D'ici à y voir une relation de cause à effet, Rose franchit allègrement le pas.

Il se souvient que lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Kyoraku, Kira était dépité de n'avoir pu passer du temps avec Hinamori, à cause de Shinji. Ce dernier était resté collé à elle toute la soirée pour, à l'époque, éviter l'ex-primera.

'_Il doit penser avoir le champ libre. Peut-être même qu'il a conclu avec elle, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il sourit comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Ça ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle pour Isshin. Je dois en avoir le cœur net !'_

- « Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui, Izuru. »

- « Oui. Il fait très beau et l'air est doux. Vous ne trouvez pas capitaine ? »

- « Certes. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il fait beau, Izuru. En revanche, te voir aussi ravi n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors je m'interrogeais. »

- « Oh, c'est juste que samedi prochain commence la fête des cerisiers en fleurs. Et aujourd'hui, je compte inviter le lieutenant Hinamori. Je la retrouve pour le déjeuner. »

'_Bingo ! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à informer les autres.'_

- « Ah maintenant que j'y pense, je dois voir Shinji pour une urgence. Peux-tu assurer la permanence, Izuru ? »

- « Bien sûr, capitaine. Vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps ? »

- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Tu veux que je prévienne Hinamori. Tu pourrais la retrouver en fin d'après-midi, non ? »

'_Et comme ça, ça me laisserait plus de temps !'_

Un peu déçu, le jeune homme finit par accepter : « D'accord, capitaine. »

- « Bien, j'y vais tout de suite, comme ça je serai de retour plus tôt. A tout à l'heure, Izuru. »

* * *

**5****ème**** division, à un shunpo de là**

C'est un peu essoufflé que Rose déboule dans le bureau de Shinji, le faisant sursauter. Son petit ami qui est avachi sur le petit sofa gris pour sa première sieste de la journée, n'a toutefois pas bougé d'un cil.

- « Salut Shinji ! »

- « Bon sang, Rose ! T'as un hollow aux fesses ou quoi ? »

- « Non, mais ça urge », répond avec beaucoup de sérieux le capitaine de la troisième division. « Tu viens avec moi à la neuvième. Faut qu'on voie Kensei le plus vite possible. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Tu viens Shinji et TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Cette fois, le brun a ouvert les yeux. Il est même déjà debout.

- « D'accord ! Je viens, je viens. » Shinji se tourne vers le sofa pour prévenir Stark. « Je dois … »

- « Je t'accompagne, mi amor. »

- « Dépêchez-vous, il faut qu'on y aille. », les presse Rose.

En peu de temps, ils parviennent devant le bureau d'Hisagi. Le jeune brun, un peu impressionné par cette délégation, se demande s'il n'a pas omis une réunion, lui qui connait toujours par cœur l'emploi du temps de sa division.

- « Bonjour Hisagi. »

- « Bonjour. Capitaine Hirako, capitaine Otoribashi, Stark, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- « On vient voir Kensei pour un truc urgent. Et me demande pas quoi, j'en sais rien ! », lui répond Shinji.

- « Bien, je vous conduis. »

Le jeune brun les précède jusqu'au bureau de son capitaine, dans lequel il pénètre après les quelques coups d'usage.

- « Capitaine, les … »

Coupant un peu grossièrement le vice-capitaine, Rose va jusqu'à le bousculer pour entrer à son tour avec ses deux camarades. « On doit parler, Kensei. »

L'argenté libère son lieutenant après l'avoir remercié, puis il se met à regarder chacun des occupants.

- « Me regarde pas comme ça ! Il m'a traîné ici sans rien m'dire », fait Shinji en pointant du doigt Rose.

- « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Les deux autres vizards sont pendus aux lèvres de leur ami, craignant le pire. « Kira a l'intention d'inviter Hinamori pour la fête des cerisiers en fleurs. »

La bouche ouverte, Shinji vient de passer en mode bug. Difficilement, son cerveau cherche à savoir :

1- s'il a bien compris ce qui vient d'être dit (des fois que ce serait codé !)

2- si son ami n'est pas devenu subitement cinglé

3- si ce n'est pas _lui _qui est devenu cinglé.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kensei. A sa grande surprise, il arbore l'air de quelqu'un en train de réfléchir intensément à un problème. Même topo du côté de Stark, qui hoche très lentement la tête, signe que lui aussi a capté de quoi il s'agit.

- « C'est fâcheux », finit par lâcher Mugurama.

- « Voilà pourquoi, je me suis précipité ici. Kira et Hinamori devaient se rejoindre pour le déjeuner. J'ai donc utilisé un subterfuge pour qu'ils ne se voient qu'en fin de journée. »

- « Belle initiative, Rose-san. »

- « Ouais, bien joué. Ça nous laisse plus de temps. »

Passant de l'un à l'autre, Shinji est toujours complètement à l'ouest. « STOP ! »

- « Un problème, mi amor ? »

- « Ouais, tu amor a un problème, et de taille. Putain est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'éclairer car JE PIGE QUE DALLE ! En quoi le fait que ton lieutenant veuille sortir avec ma lieutenante est un problème ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas qu'Isshin Kurosaki est intéressé par Kira ? »

- « Attendez, vous plaisantez là ? » Il les regarde tout à tour. Eh non, ils ne plaisantent pas. « Au prétexte débile qu'Isshin a émis l'idée d'coucher avec Kira, vous voulez l'empêcher de sortir avec Hinamori ? Putain, vous êtes à la masse ! Kira est attiré par une femme, bon sang ! »

- « C'est aussi ce que tu disais avant. Et aujourd'hui tu es heureux avec Stark. »

Stark s'approche de son blond. Il lui prend la main, la retourne et dépose un baiser sur l'intérieur du poignet, l'une des zones sensibles de Shinji. « Kensei a raison, mi amor. »

- « Ça rien à voir ! J'étais pas attiré par une femme en particulier, alors que Kira a l'air d'être amoureux de Momo. Et vous le savez très bien ! », lance-t-il avec un doigt accusateur dans leur direction. « En plus, Isshin a dû passer à autre chose depuis. »

- « Non, je l'ai rencontré hier soir chez Urahara à ce sujet. »

- « Pitié, me dites pas que c'barjot de Kisuke est dans l'coup ? »

- « Si, il y avait aussi Ryuken et Grimmjow. »

Shinji s'assoit sur une chaise tout près du bureau sur lequel il vient poser ses coudes. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Oh non ! Vous êtes encore dans vos conneries de plan. Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'terminer ? »

- « Quand tout le monde sera casé ! », répondent ensemble les deux autres vizards, dans un grand éclat de rire.

- « J'vois pas en quoi ça vous amuse. Vous pourriez pas vous occuper d'vos compagnes et foutre la paix aux gens. »

- « Quoi ? Si on s'en était pas mêlé, tu serais probablement pas avec Stark. »

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, Kensei-san. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné. »

- « Je suis quand même curieux de savoir jusqu'à quand tu aurais attendu, Stark ? Shinji est aussi buté qu'une mule. »

- « Je lui aurais fait une cour assidue. »

- « Oui, mais s'il n'avait pas cédé ? », insiste Rose.

- « Je serais passé à un autre mode de séduction. »

Shinji relève la tête. « Quel mode de séduction ? »

Le brun met un genou à terre devant lui et lui prend à nouveau la main dont il se met à caresser lentement la peau fine si réactive. « Je t'aurais enlevé et enfermé dans une chambre où je t'aurais fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu rendes les armes, mi amor. » Il ponctue son discours par un baiser sur le poignet du blond, tout en gardant son regard vissé dans le sien.

Shinji est époustouflé par les propos de son compagnon. Les réminiscences de la nuit d'amour qu'ils ont partagé pas plus tard qu'hier, lui reviennent en tête et il commence à être un peu excité. Il sourit au brun, pressé par l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser, quand il se rappelle où il est, et avec qui. Il déglutit rapidement. « Ouais, c'est très intéressant tout ça. Vous imaginez si Kira est vraiment amoureux de Momo. Et si elle est amoureuse de lui ? »

- « Tu as raison, faut en être sûr. Bon, tu te charges d'Hinamori. Après tout, c'est ton vice-capitaine. »

- « HEIN ? J'ai jamais dit que j'allais participer à votre foutu plan ! »

- « Shinji, c'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis, tu nous vois, Kensei ou moi aller lui poser ce genre de questions ? »

- « Parce que pour moi, c'est censé être normal. Vous faites chier ! Et vous vous appelez mes amis ? Plutôt des faux-frères, ouais ! »

- « Ça y est, il nous refait sa tragédienne. »

- « Je t'aiderai, mi amor. »

- « Parce que tu t'y connais pour tirer les vers du nez de quelqu'un? »

- « A vrai dire non. Mais je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive, mi amor. »

- « Bah c'est pas ça qui va m'aider ! »

* * *

**En direction de la 5****ème**** division**

Sur le chemin du retour, Shinji traine un peu les pieds. Il se triture les méninges depuis son départ de la neuvième, tout en fulminant sur les amis qui vous tendent des pièges et vous chargent de mission embarrassante.

- « Tu vas y arriver, mi amor. »

Shinji avait presque oublié la présence de Stark, marchant à ses côtés.

- « Pfft ! J'admire ta confiance en moi. » Il se replonge dans ses pensées avant d'ajouter : « J'ai _horreur_ de m'occuper des affaires des autres. »

- « C'est juste une question à poser. »

- « Sans blague ? » Le blond s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers son compagnon. « Alors selon toi, il suffit que je lui pose la question ? J'la convoque et j'lui demande. »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Elle a bien participé au piège que t'avais tendu Kensei à l'association des femmes shinigamis ? «

- « Ouais, et alors ? »

- « Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais découvert une autre Hinamori ce soir-là. Qu'elle était très différente de ce qu'elle semble être, loin de la gentille petite vice-capitaine que tout le monde connait. »

- « Donc, si j'te suis, j'y vais franco, c'est ça ? »

- « C'est à peu près ça. »

- « Ouais, bah j'préfère ma méthode. Douceur et subtilité. »

Ils viennent d'arriver à la cinquième, et Shinji se dirige sans tarder vers son bureau. En passant, il ordonne à sa lieutenante de le rejoindre. Une fois installés confortablement, le supérieur et sa subalterne se font face.

- « Vous vouliez me voir, capitaine ? »

- « Oui. Vois-tu Momo, je suis étonné qu'une jeune femme aussi mignonne que toi soit encore célibataire. »

- « Hein ? » La jeune femme ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- « Tu as de très beaux yeux et un très joli visage. Il doit bien y avoir des garçons qui tournent autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ? », fait-il en levant ses sourcils à la façon d'un vicelard interrogeant une petite fille.

- « Vous allez bien, capitaine ? »

- « Evidemment que j'vais bien ! »

- « Et avec Stark, ça se passe bien ? »

- « EH ! C'est moi qui pose les questions ! »

Stark qui se tenait jusque-là derrière la porte, fait son entrée. Il a suivi la conversation, ou plutôt l'interrogatoire, depuis le début. Et quand il a vu 'su amor' perdre pied, il a décidé d'intervenir et de venir à son secours. Il faut dire que dans la tête de l'arrancar, Momo Hinamori constitue une menace aussi grande qu'un troupeau de menos grande.

- « Bonjour Hinamori-chan. Ce que Shinji veut savoir, c'est si vous fréquentez quelqu'un ou si vous avez quelqu'un en vue. »

- « Ça, lobo, c'est pas de la subtilité. »

- « Oui, je fréquente quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas … »

Shinji bondit sur ses pieds : « QUI ? »

- « Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas subtile, mi amor ? »

- « Bah, c'est qu'ta méthode semble efficace », répond le blond avec un grand sourire.

Hinamori les observe pendant quelques secondes, interloquée par ce qui est en train de se passer. Puis, se reprenant elle se lève à son tour et tape un coup de poing sur le bureau de son capitaine : « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! C'est ma vie privée. »

- « Eh dis-donc, tu t'es pas gênée lors de la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis avec tes questions salaces sur MA vie privée ! » La jeune femme baisse la tête, rouge de honte. « Ecoute, Momo, j't'en veux plus même si j'avoue que ça m'a un peu énervé sur le moment. Bon, j'te promets qu'on dira rien. »

- « Vous le promettez ? »

- « Promis. »

Devant les deux hommes pendus à ses lèvres, la petite brune se triture les doigts encore quelques instants avant de lâcher un nom : « Nanao. »

- « … »

- « … »

- « Capitaine ? », fit la toute petite voix d'Hinamori. « Vous ne dites rien, capitaine ? »

- « … »

En dépit de l'impolitesse que son silence suggère et la façon dont il scrute la jeune femme, Shinji ne répond pas. Il en est incapable tellement il est sur le cul, et ce aux deux sens du terme puisque la surprise l'a immédiatement rassis. Pour sa défense, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il découvre un aspect caché de sa lieutenante.

Un peu inquiète du mutisme de son supérieur, elle se tourne vers l'autre homme : « Stark-san, vous ne dites rien non plus ? »

- « Félicitations, Hinamori-chan », est la seule chose que l'ex-espada trouve à lui répondre, ce qui permet à Shinji de se reprendre. Enfin, juste un peu.

- « Euh… oui, c'est ça… des félicitations s'imposent… euh… et ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé. Tu peux disposer Momo. »

- « Bien, capitaine. »

A peine la porte est-elle refermée : « Bah MERDE ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

- « Ça arrange nos affaires, non ? »

- « Ouais. Enfin, sauf pour Kira. »

- « Il aura Kurosaki-san pour le consoler. »

- « C'est sûr. » Le visage de Shinji se décompose. « Pauvre Kira ! Il a vraiment toute ma sympathie. Bon, j'vais tout de suite informer les autres. Tu m'accompagnes, lobo ? »

- « Non, j'ai encore de la sieste en retard. »

- « Bon sang, tu dors à longueur de journée et la nuit tu es frais et dispo, et tu m'empêches de dormir. »

- « Tu n'as jamais dit non, mi amor. Je t'entends même très souvent dire encore. »

Rouge comme une tomate, Shinji répond en maugréant : « Ouais, bah j'y vais. »

* * *

**Retour à la 9****ème ****division**

Quand il arrive près du bureau d'Hisagi, celui-ci lui fait un geste de la main, l'invitant à entrer dans le bureau de son capitaine, avec un regard semblant vouloir dire _'puisque de toute façon, c'est devenu un vrai moulin et que personne ne me dit rien !'_

Dès que la porte est refermée, Shinji s'enquière auprès de son ami : « J'ai l'impression qu'ton lieutenant m'aime pas. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Hisagi est quelqu'un de très consciencieux et respectueux des règles. Un peu trop à mon goût. Alors les allées et venues, j'crois que ça l'gonfle. »

- « Il a raison. Si tu t'mêlais de tes affaires, y'aurait moins d'allées et venues et ton vice-capitaine serait plus heureux. »

- « Oui. Ou alors faudrait que j'demande à Jyushiro de l'décoincer un peu, » ajoute Kensei avec un sourire en direction de Rose.

- « C'est pas vrai, vous remettez ça ! »

- « Shinji, il te charrie ! Bon, tu as notre réponse ? »

- « Ouais, rien à craindre du côté de Momo. J'dirais même que Kira va s'prendre un vent. »

La mission étant remplie, Shinji tourne les talons, s'apprêtant à repartir, quand Kensei se précipite vers lui. « T'es pressé ? T'as peut-être un moment pour boire un petit thé. »

- « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, j'ai fait toute la paperasse et Lobo doit être au pays des songes à l'heure qu'il est », répond le blond en s'asseyant.

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que les deux autres ont échangé quelques regards très explicites, du moins pour eux. Le silence se fait pendant que Kensei leur sert le thé.

- « Ça a l'air de bien se passer entre toi et Stark ? »

- « Ouais. »

- « Vous êtes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, non ? »

- « C'est vrai. » Shinji répond machinalement mais se ressaisit aussitôt : « C'est quoi ces questions ? »

- « On s'intéresse Shinji », réplique Rose. « Arrête de voir le mal partout. »

Ils se mettent alors à siroter lentement leur thé, sans parler.

- « Et sinon… la petite Momo, elle a quelqu'un ? »

- « JE L'SAVAIS ! », se met à rugir le blond. « J'aurais dû comprendre que cette invitation n'était qu'un prétexte. Vous en avez pas marre de m'rouler dans la farine, bande de traîtres ? »

- « Roh, tu peux bien nous l'dire. »

- « Non, Kensei, j'ai promis de la boucler et je l'ferai ! Sur ce, merci pour le thé et salut. »

Après le départ tonitruant de leur ami, les deux hommes essayent de deviner avec qui la jeune brune peut bien sortir.

- « Le plus simple, ça serait qu'il nous l'dise. »

- « Kensei, on a raté notre coup, c'est fichu. »

- « Et si on demandait à Yoruichi ? »

- « Tu sais que c'est pas gentil de la foutre dans les pattes de Shinji », le réprimande Rose. « Mais au moins, on aura notre réponse ! »

* * *

**Ville de Karakura, Maison des Ishida, 20h**

La famille Ishida au grand complet, c'est-à-dire Ryuken et son fils Uryuu, sont en train de souper en compagnie de Grimmjow quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Les trois hommes s'interrogent du regard pour savoir qui va se lever pour aller ouvrir. Grimmjow est trop occupé à manger pour se laisser déranger par quoi que ce soit. Uryuu ne bouge pas d'un cil.

- « Je m'occupe de presque tout dans cette maison, alors que quelqu'un s'en charge ! »

Avec un soupir, Ryuken pose ses baguettes et s'en va ouvrir à celui qui s'acharne depuis trente secondes sur cette foutue sonnette ! En ouvrant la porte, il n'est même pas étonné de découvrir ce grand dadais d'Isshin.

- « Bonsoir, Ryuken. Je dérange pas ? »

- « Si, nous sommes en train de finir de manger. »

Tout en passant devant le Quincy, le brun continue de parler : « Vous dînez tard, dites-donc ? Nous avons terminé depuis une demi-heure. Ma petite Yuzu nous a fait un curry de poulet, une petite merveille… » Et blablabla, et blablabla...

- « Je t'en prie, invite-toi et fais comme chez toi ! »

Le brun n'entend même pas la remarque ironique de son ami et continue son chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- « Bonsoir, vous deux. Et bon appétit ! », fait-il en s'approchant au-dessus de Grimmjow pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il mange.

Pensant que l'homme veut lui chiper sa bouffe, le bleuté prend son bol et l'éloigne sur le côté, en mettant les points sur les i : « C'est à moi ! »

- « Oh, mais j'ai déjà mangé. Un curry épicé au poulet avec du riz vapeur. Et ma Yuzu nous avait préparé des petits légumes sautés, un vrai délice ! »

- « Et c'est pour ça que tu débarques sans crier gare ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. En fait, je voulais vous voir tous les trois. »

Les trois têtes se tournent vers lui, intriguées sans être vraiment impatientes de connaitre le but de sa visite.

- « Est-ce que cela pourrait attendre la fin de notre repas ? », demande passablement agacé Uryuu.

- « Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? »

- « Non y'a l'dessert. Uryuu a fait un gâteau au chocolat, hein bébé ? » L'ex-espada affiche une mine de gourmand, n'hésitant pas à se lécher les lèvres. Depuis qu'il vit dans le monde réel, il a découvert la pâtisserie et c'est devenu une passion. Pas pour la faire. Non, pour la manger.

- « Oooh, un gâteau ? Nous n'avions pas de dessert ce soir. Yuzu n'a pas eu le temps, à cause du curry. C'est très long à préparer. »

- « Vous en voulez, Kurosaki-san ? » Grimmjow vient de perdre son sourire et braque un regard exorbité sur son chéri.

- « Avec plaisir, Uryuu. » En passant sur le brun, le regard devient féroce, prouvant à tous ceux qui en douteraient encore, que Grimmjow était bel et bien une panthère avant de devenir un espada.

Le jeune Quincy apporte un gâteau recouvert d'un glaçage au chocolat noir avec des petites fleurs en crème fouettée en guise de décoration. Cette réussite visuelle semble attester que la couture n'est pas le seul de ses hobbies. Les yeux rivés au gâteau, Grimmjow s'est redressé sur sa chaise et semble piaffer d'impatience.

Toutefois, quand il voit son Uryuu couper le dessert en quatre parts égales, il se souvient que l'autre gus s'est invité et que, forcément, les parts seront plus petites. Uryuu sert chaque convive. Grimmjow se jette sur la sienne qu'il engloutit en un temps record et commence dès lors à lorgner sur celles de ses voisins de tablée. Surtout sur celle d'Isshin. Celui-ci déguste chaque bouchée, félicitant chaudement les talents de cuisinier du jeune Quincy.

Amusé par le manège de l'arrancar, Uryuu finit par pousser vers lui son assiette et ce qu'il en reste. Autrement dit une bonne moitié. Grimmjow le regarde interloqué, lui puis l'assiette, puis lui encore et enfin l'assiette à nouveau. Une autre se rapproche de lui, le reste de Ryuken. Grimmjow relève la tête vers son beau-papa. Le sourire sur son visage est le même que celui sur le visage d'Uryuu. Il n'en faut pas plus au bleuté pour se jeter sur le délicieux dessert fait par son chéri.

Les quatre hommes sont maintenant installés dans le salon.

- « Bon, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu es venu, Isshin ? »

- « Je voulais parler sexe. »

- « Je savais que j'allais regretter de t'avoir posé cette question ! »

- « Ryuken, ton fils, ton beau-fils et toi, vous êtes une source d'inspiration pour moi. Vous avez si bien réussi votre vie de couple et le sexe a l'air de vous rendre tellement joyeux !», s'exclame en riant le brun.

- « Arrête les fleurs, Isshin ! »

- « Vous savez quoi au juste ? », demande Grimmjow.

Le brun se gratte l'arrière du crâne : « Bah, je sais juste comment ça s'emboite. »

Ryuken lève les yeux au plafond et Uryuu relève ses lunettes pour mieux observer le spécimen. Pas gêné pour deux sous, Grimmjow enchaine : « C'est déjà un début. Mais qu'ça s'emboite est pas suffisant. Si ça coince, y' pas d'plaisir pour celui qui reçoit, vous pigez ? »

- « Dis petit, je suis pas non plus vierge ! »

- « Peut-être Isshin, mais on ne prépare pas une femme comme un homme. »

- « Je suis toute ouïe. »

- « Le plus important, c'est de détourner l'attention d'celui qui va recevoir votre machin, et d'bien étirer pour éviter la douleur. »

- « Kurosaki-san, je n'ai pas l'expérience de Grimmjow ou de mon père, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de règle. Chaque individu a ses propres zones sensibles. Vous devrez les trouver. »

- « Et je fais ça comment ? »

Uryuu est le premier à répondre : « Le lobe de l'oreille, en est une. »

- « La clavicule, aussi. »

- « Le nombril. »

- « L'intérieur de la cuisse. »

Isshin suit l'énumération des deux Quincy avant de les interrompre : « Mais ça, je le sais déjà. C'est pareil pour les femmes ! »

- « Oh lala, mais arrêtez les hors d'œuvre, les Ishida. Allez-y carrément ! » Grimmjow se penche vers Isshin. « Les tétons font hurler celui qu'est en-dessous et j'parle même pas d'une bonne pipe. Mais attention, vous devez alterner les sensations. Y suffit pas d'sucer, c'est pas une glace, hein ? Une pipe, ça s'travaille ! Faut léchouiller doucement au début, puis accélérer le rythme. C'est bon aussi de titiller la fente, hein bébé ? » Le bébé en question hoche la tête. « Et à un moment donné, faudra gober l'tout et y aller plus durement, comme si vous frottiez tout l'long. »

A la moitié du discours, Uryuu a commencé à se tortiller sur le fauteuil, certainement au souvenir d'une séance de sexe similaire à celle décrite par son chéri. Et c'est avec soulagement, qu'il accueille les paroles de leur invité.

- « D'accord, j'ai compris », fait Isshin avec enthousiasme.

- « Parfait, alors je vais me coucher. Bonsoir, Kurosaki-san. »

- « Bonsoir, Uryuu. Et merci, hein ! »

- « Eh attend, bébé. J'viens avec toi. »

Ryuken et Isshin restent seuls dans le salon. Ryuken se lève et sort une bouteille de saké d'un petit buffet et leur sert à chacun une coupe. « Isshin, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

- « Pas plus que tu ne l'étais. Mais tu ne le regrettes pas, non ? »

- « Non, en effet », répond le blanc avec un sourire attendrissant.

- « Il te manque ? »

Ryuken marque un temps d'arrêt. « C'est vrai, il me manque. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, j'en ai marre de cette vie, du boulot, de l'hôpital. Je te jure, Isshin, que s'il n'y avait Uryuu, j'aurais tout envoyé valser et je serais allé vivre là-bas. »

- « Hein ? Toi à la Soul Society ? » Isshin est extrêmement surpris. « Bah, tu vas le revoir à la fête des cerisiers en fleurs. »

- « Oui, la fameuse fête des cerisiers en fleurs. »

- « Te moques pas, tu veux ! »

* * *

**Soul Society, quelques jours plus tard**

Le Gotei 13 continue son train-train quotidien au rythme des entrainements, des missions et des réunions. Bien sûr, depuis quelques jours, l'effervescence due aux préparatifs de la fête annonçant le Printemps apporte un peu de relâchement, et l'atmosphère de la vie militaire s'en trouve plus joyeuse.

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Kira a retrouvé son air mélancolique. Comme prévu, sa demande d'invitation a essuyé un refus poli d'Hinamori. Le pauvre garçon fait peine à voir, tout le monde s'étant très vite habitué à le voir souriant, surtout son capitaine. Il a bien tenté de le distraire, mais rien n'y fait. A l'image de Wabisuke, le blond semble porter toute la misère du Rukongai sur ses frêles épaules.

Pourtant, le sujet qui occupe principalement les pensées du capitaine de la troisième division reste Hinamori. Et plus précisément l'identité de son amoureux. Pas plus tard qu'hier, Kensei et lui ont prévenu Yoruichi de ce qu'ils avaient appris, attisant sa curiosité légendaire. Et quand ils lui ont rapporté que Shinji connaissait l'identité de cet homme mystérieux, elle a arboré un sourire démoniaque qui a envoyé des frissons dans le dos des deux hommes. Et depuis, Rose regrette un peu d'avoir joué ce sale coup à Shinji. Leur ami risque de leur en vouloir pendant longtemps. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. A force de le chercher, ils vont bien finir par le trouver. _'Bah, le mal est fait maintenant. On ne peut plus arrêter Yoruichi.' _C'est sur cette pensée fataliste que le blond regagne son bureau où, telle une punition, un monceau de dossiers attend d'être lu et visé.

Au même moment, dans le dojo de la cinquième division, Shinji supervise l'entrainement des dernières recrues, en compagnie d'Hinamori qui relaye fidèlement ses consignes.

- « Salut Shinji »

La voix aguicheuse de Yoruichi surprend le blond. Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver, trop appliqué à observer un jeune shinigami avec des cheveux noirs faire des mouvements anarchiques avec son katana en bois.

- « Bonjour. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Oh mais quel accueil ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir, Shinji ? »

- « Si, mais j'suis occupé au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué. »

- « Je vois ça. Quoique ta vice-capitaine s'en sort pas mal toute seule. »

- « C'est pas à toi que j'vais apprendre l'rôle d'un capitaine du Gotei ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que t'es sérieux ! Je peux t'aider à mettre du piment dans ton entrainement, si tu veux ? », propose la métisse avec un sourire enjôleur.

- « Ça va pas non ? Ce sont des jeunes recrues, Yoruichi. Le but est de voir c'qu'ils ont dans l'ventre, pas de les traumatiser ! »

- « Et si je te promets d'y aller mollo ? »

- « Toi, y aller mollo ? Ouais, et Yamamoto c'est l'père Noel ! »

- « Bah, avec le costume, il ne dépareillerait pas », répond-elle en riant.

Face à l'image du commandant engoncé dans un costume de père Noel, Shinji éclate de rire avant de se ressaisir : « C'est malin, hein ? J'fais comment la prochaine fois que j'l'ai en face de moi ? »

- « Bon, tu m'invites à prendre un thé ? Ça se fait avec les dames. »

- « T'es pas une dame, Yoruichi ! » fait le blond en continuant son observation encore quelques secondes. « HINAMORI, TU CONTINUES SEULE. Allez, ramène-toi. »

Une fois dans le petit salon juxtaposé à son bureau, Shinji s'attèle à préparer le thé. De son côté, Yoruichi s'est installée sur un coussin à même le sol, et s'amuse à regarder Stark dormir sur le sofa.

- « Il passe son temps à roupiller ? »

- « Ouais, c'est son hobby. Y'en a, c'est les timbres, lui c'est la sieste », répond le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux doux de son amant.

- « Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux. »

- « On est des mecs ! Un mec, c'est pas mignon ! »

- « Oh, mais je ne remets pas en cause votre virilité. Enfin, surtout celle de Stark ! »

- « Tu veux dire quoi, là ? »

- « C'est toi le uke, non ? », fait-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- « T'es venue pour m'faire chier ? »

- « Mais non, c'est juste que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on avait pas parlé tous les deux. Et comme je venais à la Soul Society pour une réunion de mon clan, je me suis dit _'tiens, et si j'allais voir ce bon vieux Shinji ?'_ »

Avec un petit sourire, le blond se penche vers la jeune femme : « Tu m'prends pour un cake, c'est ça ? »

- « Pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu es tellement suspicieux ? »

- « Parce que je te connais ! Toi et ton meilleur ami. C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, dis-le ? »

- « Shinji, je te jure sur la tête de Soi Fong que je ne suis pas téléguidée par Kisuke pour je ne sais quelle mission ! »

Comme la jeune femme semble de bonne foi, Shinji se radoucit aussitôt. Ils discutent alors à bâton rompu sur les dernières nouvelles de Karakura, à savoir les prochaines fiançailles d'Ichigo et Orihime et Chad et Tatsuki. Les deux couples ont en effet décidé d'organiser une fête conjointe, de par l'amitié qui lie les deux filles d'un côté et les deux garçons de l'autre. La conversation dévie ensuite vers l'objet de la visite de Yoruichi, la dernière réunion de son clan. En fine spécialiste des interrogatoires, la femme sait qu'elle doit endormir toute trace de soupçon de la part du capitaine. Pour noyer le poisson, elle lui explique les derniers rebondissements qui concernent le clan Shihoin.

De là, elle saute allégrement sur la fête qui se prépare et sur qui sera présent et avec qui.

- « Ta lieutenante va être déçue. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Bah, lors de la dernière grande fête, tu as passé ton temps à danser avec elle parce que tu fuyais Stark. Elle va se retrouver toute seule cette fois. T'aurais pu éviter de lui laisser un espoir. »

- « Mais, j'lui ai pas laissé d'espoir. Et pis, ça fait un bail maintenant. Elle sait que j'suis avec Lobo. Elle a accepté. »

- « C'est ce que tu crois. Je suis une femme, Shinji, et je suis sûre qu'elle en pinçait pour toi. Elle rayonnait littéralement dans tes bras à l'anniversaire de Shunsui. Non, vraiment Shinji, ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas bien », conclut la jeune femme avec un air désolé.

- « Yoruichi, je peux t'assurer que Momo n'est pas intéressée par moi, et ne l'a jamais été », répond-il avec un sourire.

- « Tu dis ça pour te dédouaner, Shinji. »

- « Non, je l'dis parce que j'en suis sûr. »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en parfaite défenderesse de la gente féminine, Yoruichi lui lance comme un défi : « Prouve-le alors. »

- « Ne le dis à personne, mais Hinamori n'est pas intéressée par les hommes ! » Fier de sa révélation, et pour achever son amie qui arbore déjà une mine déconfite qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il ajoute triomphalement : « Elle sort avec Nanao ! »

Mais le triomphe est de courte durée, puisque Yoruichi arbore désormais un sourire machiavélique et que Shinji se sent tout à coup tout petit dans ses tabi.

- « Donc, c'est Nanao. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Kensei et Rose n'aient pas trouvé ! Bon je te laisse, Shinji. Merci pour le thé. »

- « Mais… euh… »

Shinji n'as le temps d'aller plus loin qu'elle a déjà disparu.

- « Mi amor, tu t'es fait avoir en beauté. »

- « T'ES REVEILLE ? Depuis quand ? »

- « Le début. »

- « Et tu m'as rien dit ? »

- « Je voulais savoir si tu allais tomber dans le panneau. »

- « Le panneau ? »

- « Elle t'a baladé, mi amor. Je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais elle n'est pas le genre à se soucier des états d'âme d'une Hinamori, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « C'est encore un coup des deux autres ? », demande-t-il à son amant qui acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. « J'VAIS LES MASSACRER ! »

* * *

**Karukura, maison des Kurosaki, la veille des festivités**

Pantalons, chemises, pulls et polos semblent s'extirper tous seuls du placard, voler dans les airs quelques secondes avant d'atterrir sur le lit, où ils viennent grossir un peu plus le tas de vêtements qui se forme depuis près d'une demi-heure. Isshin Kurosaki a une façon bien à lui de chercher quelque chose à se mettre. A moins qu'il ne soit en train d'effectuer le ménage de printemps.

Quand Ichigo entre dans la chambre, il marque un temps d'arrêt devant le bordel ambiant. « Tu fais quoi, le vieux ? »

Isshin sort la tête du placard, la mine sombre. Baissant les yeux, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir. « Fils, c'est terrible ! »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as perdu quelque chose ? »

- « Pire que ça ! » Ichigo commence à paniquer de voir son père aussi abattu. « Fils, j'ai plus rien à me mettre », répond l'autre en pleurnichant.

- « Bon sang, t'es pire qu'un gamin ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc grave. »

- « Mais c'est grave, Ichigo ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse tomber le petit si je suis sapé comme un père de famille ? »

Ichigo est habitué de longue date aux pitreries de son père. A tel point qu'il n'y fait plus vraiment attention. Il est de ces personnes qui estiment que les parents doivent être sérieux. Pourtant, là, face à l'air angoissé d'Isshin, et surtout au pourquoi de son angoisse, il se met à rire.

- « C'est pas gentil fils, de se moquer. »

Karin et Yuzu choisissent ce moment pour débarquer dans la chambre. Alors que Yuzu se précipite dans les bras d'Isshin pour lui faire un câlin, Karin lance depuis la porte : « Bon, on y va. La maman de Fukiyo est là. Salut frangin et surveille-le bien, » en montrant leur père d'un signe de tête.

- « Oh Karin, viens faire un bisou à ton papounet. »

- « Non, on n'a pas le temps. »

- « Au revoir, nii-san. »

- « Salut, Yuzu. Amusez-vous bien. »

- « Soyez sages mes petites chéries. »

Les filles parties, Ichigo propose à son père : « Bon, il nous reste une heure et demi top chrono avant de rejoindre les autres chez Urahara. Prêt pour le shopping le plus efficace de tous les temps ? »

* * *

**Soul Society, à proximité de la cantine de la 10****ème**

Hisagi et Kira sont venus rejoindre Rangiku pour le déjeuner. Après la réunion des vices-capitaines de ce matin, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous, histoire de passer un peu de temps avant la ruée due aux festivités. Certaines familles saisissent en effet l'occasion pour visiter celui ou celle qui a rejoint le Gotei 13. D'ici peu, il y aura donc foule à proximité du Sereitei.

Les trois shinigamis se sont installés à une table dans le coin réservé aux officiers, et le capitaine Hitsugaya est venu les rejoindre.

- « J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait acceptée. Elle va y aller toute seule ? », demande Rangiku.

- « Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle était déjà accompagnée. Mais je ne sais pas par qui », répond Kira.

- « Vous savez quelque chose, capitaine ? »

- « Pourquoi devrais-je être au courant, Matsumoto ? »

- « Bah, avant Ikkaku, c'était un peu votre petite copine, non ? »

- « Matsumoto, cesse de raconter n'importe quoi ! Hinamori et moi avons été élevés ensemble, c'est tout. »

- « Roh, allez capitaine, on s'est ce que c'est », fait-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude qui a pour résultat de faire tomber le morceau de légume qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler. « Les adolescents adorent se toucher, pas vrai ? »

Hisagi retient difficilement le rire qui menace d'exploser et Kira regarde le petit capitaine avec appréhension, certain que la glace ne va tarder à congeler leur nourriture.

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Oh lala, vous n'êtes pas drôle, capitaine ! »

Rassuré qu'un cataclysme glaciaire ne les ait pas frappé, et aussi qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ne pas être drôle, Kira se remet à manger.

- « Et toi Rangiku, quelqu'un t'accompagne ? », demande Hisagi.

- « Non. Presque tout le monde est en couple. Même Momo, c'est tout dire ! »

- « Tu exagères, Rangiku ! »

- « Oui, comme d'habitude », renchérit en grognant Hitsugaya.

- « Mais capitaine, c'est vrai, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'hommes de libre. Tiens, parmi les capitaines, Rose est marié, Shinji est avec Stark, Kutchiki avec Renji, Muguruma avec Neliel, Zaraki avec Ryuken Ishida, Ukitake avec Shuuhei. Shunsui cavale après Nanao. Je sais de source _très sûre_ qu'Iba en a après les fesses d'Unohana et que Kurotsushi se tape Nemu. » Sans se laisser décontenancée par l'air proprement outré des trois hommes, elle poursuit sur le ton de la confidence : « Il paraîtrait même que Yamamoto et Sasabike seraient… », elle rapproche ses deux index, mimant deux personnes couchées l'une à côté de l'autre et après un clin d'œil, ajoute « … mais je vous ai rien dit. »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Bah quoi, capitaine ? Même vous, vous êtes pris ! Il me reste qui, hein ? »

- « Hanataro et Kira », lui répond Hisagi.

La jeune femme se met à réfléchir, semblant peser le pour et le contre, tandis qu'en face d'elle, Kira n'ose plus bouger. Il aimerait juste être ailleurs. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Rangiku. Au contraire, il l'aime bien. Mais seulement comme une amie.

- « C'est vrai ça ! T'es libre puisque Momo t'a jeté. » Le moral de Kira est en passe d'être achevé. « On formerait un joli couple tous les deux, pas vrai ? » Les yeux exorbités, Kira déglutit. « Quoique le petit Hanataro n'est pas mal non plus », fait-elle un doigt sur ses lèvres charnues. « Faut toujours se méfier des gens qui semblent insignifiants. Il est tout mignon, petit et timide. Si ça se trouve, c'est une terreur au lit. Vous en pensez quoi capitaine ? »

- « Pourquoi devrais-je connaitre la réponse à cette question, Matsumoto ? », réplique en soupirant son supérieur.

Hisagi est surpris par le commentaire de la plantureuse blonde. Avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'Ukitake, il était son flirt. De savoir qu'elle envisage sérieusement Hanataro comme amant, son égo en prend un coup. « Je pensais que ton genre, c'était les hommes plutôt grands et séducteurs. »

- « Oh, tu sais, faut jamais se fermer des portes. Regarde mon capitaine, il est très beau et il est tout petit. »

- « Matsumoto ! Tais-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! »

- « Mais capitaine, j'ai quand même dit que vous étiez beau ! Non, tu vois Shuuhei, ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont eux. » La jeune femme s'est redressée, tenant fermement ses seins dans ses mains pour mieux les montrer. « Qui sait s'ils ne vont pas l'étouffer ? »

Kira vient de rater sa bouchée, Hisagi déglutit devant la vision horrible d'Hanataro foudroyé en pleine orgasme par manque d'oxygène et Hitsugaya repousse son bol, son appétit ayant été coupé en plein vol ! Sur cette question existentielle, le capitaine se lève prétextant des dossiers en retard.

* * *

**9****ème**** division**

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Hisagi revient à la neuvième division. Le souvenir de l'air catastrophé du pauvre Hitsugaya face aux élucubrations de Rangiku, l'amuse encore, au point qu'il est secoué par un rire au moment où il franchit la porte de son bureau.

Kensei qui passait par là pour regagner le sien de bureau, le regarde avec étonnement.

- « Ta pause déjeuner était si amusante que ça, Shuuhei ? »

- « Disons qu'avec Rangiku et le capitaine Hitsugaya dans les parages, ça tourne souvent aux délires. »

- « Vraiment ? Fais-moi donc profiter des dernières nouvelles. »

- « Capitaine, vous savez comment est Rangiku. Elle dit tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. »

- « Elle est aussi membre de l'association et l'une des commères de la Soul Society », dit une voix derrière eux. Yoruichi se tient sur le pas de la porte. Derrière elle, on distingue la haute stature de Rose. « Et en plus, elle se trompe rarement. »

Hisagi se sent mal à l'aise face à ces trois requins : « Ce sont juste des idées farfelues. »

- « Tu nous dis et on jugera », intervient Rose.

- « En échange, je vous dis avec qui sort la petite Hinamori. »

- « Ça y est, t'as réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez ? »

- « Ouais, et sans le torturer en plus. Il a rien vu venir ! »

- « De qui parlez-vous ? », demande Hisagi sans plus de conviction. En fait, il est trop heureux de ne plus voir leur air carnassier sur lui.

- « Hinamori a dit à Shinji avec qui elle comptait se rendre à la fête », répond Rose, le moins inquiétant des trois selon Hisagi. « Et comme il refusait de nous le dire, on lui a envoyé Yoruichi. » Non finalement, il est aussi effrayant que les deux autres.

- « Alors, mon petit Shuuhei, c'est quoi les derniers cancans made in Rangiku ? »

- « Euh… »

- « Allez Shuuhei, dis-nous tout. »

Après un long soupir, Hisagi rend les armes : « D'après elle, le vice capitaine Iba court après le capitaine Unohana. »

- « La vache ! », s'exclame Kensei.

- « Moi ça m'étonne qu'à moitié. La Retsu, je l'imaginais avec Zaraki, mais Ishida est passé par là. Iba est assez proche de Zaraki. Musclé façon homme de Cro-Magnon. Quoi d'autre ? »

- « Le capitaine Kurosutshi se… euh… taperait Nemu. »

- « Oh, le vilain petit cochon ! »

- « C'est dégoûtant ! Nemu est quand même sa fille », s'offusque Rose.

- « Non, c'est sa création. Il a dû la faire pour lui convenir en tout point. Le servir jusque dans son lit. »

- « Comme c'est pratique ! J'l'aime pas ce connard. Et elle me fait d'la peine, la môme. »

- « Kensei, cette fille a probablement des boulons à la place du cœur. Quoi d'autre ? »

- « Rien. Il n'y a rien d'autre. » Face au regard suspicieux de la femme chat, Shuuhei insiste : « Pourquoi il y aurait autre chose ? »

- « Tu vois, mon petit Shuuhei, si tu t'étais arrêter à 'Il n'y a rien d'autre', je t'aurais peut-être cru. Mais ton insistance prouve que tu as gardé quelque chose, certainement le plus croustillant. »

Le brun regarde bien dans la direction de son capitaine, cherchant un appui. Malheureusement, il lit sur le visage de ce dernier une soif de curiosité aussi grande que sur celui des deux autres.

- « Franchement, je crois que c'est la pire des stupidités que Rangiku ait jamais sortie. »

- « Laisse-nous seuls juges », lui susurre Yoruichi à l'oreille.

- « Le commandant Yamamoto et le vice-capitaine Sasabike seraient… amants. »

Le temps semble s'être suspendu quelques secondes. La bouche de Rose forme un joli rond. Kensei a perdu son enthousiasme et son air dégoûté semble signifier qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée. Et Yoruichi, après avoir affiché un sourire digne de Gin, part dans un grand fou rire.

- « Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que c'est vrai ! » Elle lance un regard à chacun : « Bon, je crois que c'est mon tour. Et ça tombe bien, parce que je risque aussi de vous étonner. Hinamori n'a un amoureux, mais une amoureuse. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oh, pas toi mon petit Shuuhei. Tu vis avec un homme, je te rappelle. »

- « Soyons honnêtes », fait Rose, « nous n'aurions jamais trouvé. »

- « Je confirme. Reste à savoir qui est l'heureuse élue. »

- « Nanao. »

Oubliant les convenances, Hisagi vient de s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

- « C'est Shunsui qui va être déçu, lui qui rêvait de faire copain-copine avec sa lieutenante. »

- « Roh, il ira rejoindre Kira au pays des hommes qui se sont pris un râteau ! », s'esclaffe Yoruichi.

Kensei éclate de rire tandis qu'Hisagi affiche une mine assombrie : « Ce n'est pas sympa pour Izuru. »

- « Il peut pas être plus dépressif que d'habitude, Shuuhei ! »

- « Si, capitaine. Surtout depuis que Rangiku a mis son grain de sel. »

- « Oh, tu nous as pas tout dit alors ! » Yoruichi, qui s'est approchée à pas feutrés du brun, pose un coude sur son épaule droite et se penche vers lui. « Vas-y, accouche de la suite. »

- « Elle a constaté que, parmi les gradés, il n'y avait plus d'hommes libres. Et j'ai fait la bêtise de lancer par boutade, qu'il restait Kira et Hanataro. »

- « Toi Hisagi, t'as fait ça ? Bah, tu vois, Kensei, ton lieutenant n'est pas un indécrottable sérieux. Y'a de l'espoir ! »

- « C'est ce que vous pensez de moi, capitaine ? »

- « Shuuhei, je ne le penses pas. Tu ES un sérieux indécrottable ! »

- « Bon, vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard. Qu'est-ce que la blonde a sorti comme connerie ? »

- « Elle l'a dévisagé sous les moindres coutures et conclu qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Kira ne bougeait pas, mais on voyait clairement ses yeux paniquer. »

Tandis que Yoruichi et Kensei sont pliés de rire, Rose a un air grave : « Bon sang, arrêtez de vous marrer. C'est moi qui le ramasse à la petite cuillère ! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine Otoribashi. Rangiku s'est rapidement focalisée sur Hanataro. »

Les rires cessent brusquement.

- « Attend, tu veux dire que Rangiku envisage sérieusement de sortir avec Yamada ? »

- « Oui. Et la seule chose qui lui pose problème, c'est qu'elle puisse l'étouffer avec ses seins ! »

Tous ceux qui sont passés à proximité de la neuvième division ce jour-là, ont dû se demander pourquoi on entendait autant de rires. Comment leur faire comprendre que c'était à cause de Rangiku et qu'en plus, elle n'était même pas présente !

* * *

**Karakura, Magasin d'Urahara**

Isshin et Ichigo sont les derniers arrivés. Mais ça valait le coup pour les yeux. Isshin est absolument époustouflant dans son jean noir et son t-shirt à manches longues aussi orange que les cheveux de son fils. Le haut moule à la perfection les muscles saillants de son torse et le col en V laisse entrevoir un peu de peau, légèrement hâlée. A son poignet gauche, il porte quelques fins bracelets de cuirs et il a chaussé des converse en cuir noir du plus effet. Un bel homme, quarantenaire et bien dans ses baskets.

- « Isshin, je ne te connaissais pas un si bon goût ! »

- « Preuve que tu ne me connais peut-être pas aussi bien que ça. »

- « Ou alors qu'il connait très bien ton fils ! »

- « Ryuken, tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent plus ! Encore une fois, c'est la jalousie qui te fait parler. »

Grimmjow s'approche de l'autre homme. Il doit bien reconnaitre que le père d'Ichigo affiche une belle forme et une sacrée silhouette. « Ouais, ouais. Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'vous vous habillez comme ça tous les jours. »

- « J'avais plus rien à me mettre. J'ai juste fait un peu de shopping dans des magasins 'urban'. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et je l'ai accompagné. Fin de la discussion. On peut y aller, maintenant ? »

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers le senkaimon, Ryuken arrive à la hauteur d'Isshin. « Ce style _urban_ te vas finalement bien. »

- « Oh, Ryuken. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis content que tu me trouves canon. »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Isshin ! »

- « T'inquiètes, toi aussi t'es bien avec ton style quarantenaire. »

- « Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! », se met à marmonner le Quincy.

* * *

**Soul Society, fête des cerisiers en fleurs, 1****er**** soirée**

Le début des festivités se déroule sous les meilleurs hospices. Le temps s'est rendu complice de la gaité ambiante, surprenant au plus haut point les humains non-initiés. Ryuken reconnait que sa réaction moqueuse du début était injuste. Cette fête est une ode à la nature, bien plus enrichissante intellectuellement et socialement que certaines fêtes humaines, devenues commerciales au fil du temps.

La bande au complet a été mise au courant du plan de rapprochement entre le père d'Ichigo et le vice-capitaine Kira. Presque tous ont répondu présents à l'appel : Ichigo et Orihime, Tatsuki et Chad, Uryuu et Grimmjow, Ryuken et Zaraki, Stark et Shinji, Byakuya et Renji, Kensei et Neliel, Rose et Emiko, Urahara et Yumichika pour les couples et Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Lisa et Love pour les célibataires. Rangiku et Hisagi ne sont pas dans la confidentialité, étant les meilleurs amis du blond. Hitsugaya non plus, car lui, c'est d'Hinamori qu'il est trop proche. En revanche, Ukitake le sait, même s'il se sent un peu mal à l'aise de mentir à son petit ami.

Certes la motivation n'est pas la même pour tout le monde. Ainsi, Byakuya a posé immédiatement son veto à l'organisation de réunion sous son toit, au motif qu'il avait déjà donné ! Zaraki a fait savoir qu'il s'en foutait comme de son premier combat, bien qu'il ait été le premier à profiter de l'aide des autres pour reconquérir son Quincy. Enfin Shinji a insisté pour qu'on cesse de l'utiliser, voire de se foutre de sa gueule en rivant son regard sur Rose et Kensei qui ont alors joué les étonnés.

Les premiers défilés de femmes et d'enfants chargés de fleurs ont enchanté tout le monde. La plupart des gradés et des humains sont en train de se rafraîchir grâce à une sorte d'apéritif organisé par l'association des femmes shinigamis. Comme d'habitude, de petits groupes se forment au gré des affinités de chacun.

Le nouveau look diablement sexy d'Isshin ne passe pas inaperçu. Depuis son arrivée, il ne cesse d'être reluqué de la tête au pied par plusieurs shinigamis, et pas seulement des femmes. Evidemment, lui n'en a cure. Ce qu'il recherche c'est à attirer l'attention de Kira. Justement le voilà accompagné de Rangiku et d'Hisagi qui viennent saluer Ichigo et ses amis. Arrivés face à lui, Rangiku, qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, se met carrément à siffler.

- « Isshin-san, vous êtes à tomber ! »

- « Merci, ma petit Ran-chan. Bonsoir, lieutenant Kira. »

Le susnommé répond en inclinant la tête, un peu surpris que le père d'Ichigo se souvienne de lui. Sa façon de le fixer droit dans les yeux le met un peu mal à l'aise et ses joues commencent à rosir sous l'effet de la gêne. Bien sûr, Isshin se méprend sur la raison du rosissement et continue d'attaquer le jeune homme. « Je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

De là où ils se trouvent, Urahara, Ryuken et Grimmjow se mettent à lever les yeux au ciel, affligés de voir comment le brun s'y prend.

Plus près, Rangiku a compris le manège qui se déroule sous son nez, et très finement, elle décide de s'en mêler : « Dis Kira, tu ne trouves pas qu'Isshin est beau comme un dieu ? »

Déjà embarrassé par le regard du brun, le blond devient rouge. Mais parce qu'il est bien élevé, il bredouille un vague : « …euh, oui, en effet. »

- « Merci, Kira-san. » Ravi par la réponse du jeune homme, Isshin vient de passer du mode 'regard de velours style voyeur' au mode 'regard de velours style voyeur et sourire crispé'.

- « Allez, sois pas timide, Kira. Isshin est bel homme et, c'était mon capitaine il y a très longtemps. Un capitaine hors pair, tu peux me croire. »

- « Oh Ran-chan, arrête de me flatter. »

- « Rangiku, je te cherche partout. » Nanao vient d'arriver en trombe. « Veuillez m'excusez, mais je vais devoir vous l'emprunter », fait-elle en embarquant une Rangiku pas décidée à coopérer.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Il y a que c'est l'association des femmes shinigamis qui organise et que t'es censée en faire partie. Ce qui implique que tu nous aides. »

- « Roh, faut que je travaille ? Même aujourd'hui ? »

- « Evidemment ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sont éloignées et Urahara, précédant Ryuken, s'est rapproché. Les deux hommes sont inquiets par la tournure des évènements. Suivent de près les siamois Grimmjow-Uryuu et Shinji-Stark.

- « Isshin, arrête tu vas l'effrayer », lui glisse Urahara les dents serrées afin que l'autre n'entende pas. Trop tard ! Le jeune blond leur donne un bref salut et s'en va un peu plus loin retrouver le groupe composé d'Orihime, Tatsuki et Hisagi. « Et voilà, tu l'as effrayé ! »

- « Mais Kisuke, je lui ai juste souri ! »

- « Non, tu lui as montré tes dents et tu l'as fixé comme s'il était une friandise. Logique qu'il ait pris peur. »

- « Pourtant mon sourire a toujours fait des ravages auprès de ma clientèle féminine. »

- « Que tu dis ! Elles sont probablement bien trop polies pour t'envoyer balader. »

- « Ryuken, ce que tu dis est de la pure jalousie »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

- « Et elles reviennent te consulter ? »

- « Shinji, tous mes patients ont confiance dans le docteur que je suis. Quant à mes patientes, au moins deux d'entre elles m'ont fait un jour du rentre-dedans », explique avec fierté le brun.

- « Et vous, vous leur êtes rentré dedans ? Aieuu ! » C'est devenu une habitude pour Uryuu de taper dans l'épaule de son petit ami quand il devient un peu trop grossier.

- « On ne pose pas ce genre de questions, Grimm ! »

- « Laisse, Uryuu. Mon petit Grimmjow, sache que je suis un gentleman et un père de famille. »

- « Ouais, ouais. On sait aussi que l'père de famille qu'vous êtes veut s'enfiler le blondinet là-bas. Alors vous les avez sautées ? »

- « GRIMM ! »

- « Bah quoi, bébé ? C'gars-là nous serine depuis des lustres avec son gentleman par-ci, son charme ravageur par-là. J'voudrais savoir c'qu'il a dans l'pantalon ! »

- « Je n'ai connu personne depuis ma Masaki, t'es content ? »

- « Ah ouais, quand même ! »

- « Et ben, on va t'appeler Saint-Isshin. »

- « Oh, ça c'est très malin, Shinji ! », répond Isshin face à tous ses amis en train de se moquer de lui.

Ichigo sourit gentiment à son père. Il n'aurait pas aimé apprendre que son père avait eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes. Même pour une nuit. Même si ça semble égoïste de sa part.

- « Laisse-les se marrer, papa. Moi, je suis content de savoir que tu n'as pas remplacé maman. Et je sais que, si tu es resté seul toutes ces années, c'est pour nous. »

- « Ton fils a raison, Isshin. La fidélité à ta femme et la loyauté pour tes enfants sont deux choses qui t'honorent », renchérit Rose.

- « Oui, c'est bien aussi la raison pour laquelle il faut absolument que tu changes ta façon de draguer. Soyons franc, c'est pitoyable. »

Grimmjow éclate de rire au souvenir de la tête d'ahuri que le brun vient d'offrir à sa proie. « Ouais, c'est pas gagné ! »

- « Oh, tu te crois meilleur que moi ? »

- « J'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour m'faire quelqu'un. Bébé, j'l'ai cueilli tout seul, sans plan. Tu dis quoi à ça, hein ? »

- « J'en dit que tu ne m'as pas _cueilli_ ! A t'écouter, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un pantin ! »

- « Mais non bébé, j'dis juste que j'ai réussi à t'faire tomber dans mes bras sans l'aide de personne. » Grimmjow est collé à Uryuu, comme après chaque petite querelle qui les oppose. « Reconnais que côté expérience, t'étais un zéro pointé. »

Uryuu s'écarte soudainement. « Pardon ? »

- « Grimmjow, serais-tu en train de dire qu'Uryuu n'avais aucune prédilection particulière ? »

- « Prédi quoi ? »

- « Tu as l'air d'estimer que mon fils n'avait aucune compétence sexuelle ? »

- « Ouais, c'est ça. Aieuuu ! »

- « C'est ainsi que tu me voies ? Comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas doué au lit. Et tu me jettes ça à la figure, et en plus en public ! »

Tout le monde autour d'eux est amusé par cette nouvelle querelle. Bien des gens présents pourraient écrire un livre sur la vie sexuelle des Ishida, tant c'est devenu un passage obligé dans les conversations menées pendant leurs réunions.

- « Mais j'ai pas dit ça, bébé ! »

- « Dis en plus que je suis idiot ! »

Grimmjow n'est peut-être pas une lumière mais il a parfaitement saisi que son Uryuu est vexé et que s'il ne s'explique pas tout de suite, il risque de ramer, et surtout, de dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Bref, une torture abominable.

- « Bébé, regarde-moi. Quand j't'ai connu, t'étais pas attiré par les hommes et t'y connaissais rien en sexe. T'étais vierge. »

Ryuken regarde son beau-fils avec des yeux exorbités. Urahara secoue la tête de gauche à droite en se disant que décidément, Aizen aurait dû créer ses espadas avec un plus de plomb dans la tête que d'aplomb !

- « Tu t'enfonces, Grimmjow », lance Ichigo.

- « Les écoutes pas. J'mens pas, non ? »

- « Où tu veux en venir, Grimm ? »

- « J'veux juste dire que c'est moi qui aie pris les devants à chaque fois. C'est moi qu'avais l'expérience. Mais y'a un truc qu'est sûr, t'es réceptif, bébé, et ça c'est pas donné à tout l'monde. T'es doué, tu l'as été dès l'début. » Il réussit à extirper un sourire à son jeune compagnon, qui se souvient de leur première fois. « Ta façon d'te tortiller sous moi, d'accompagner mes coups, t'avais ça dans l'sang. Et pis, tes cris et ton regard puant l'sexe. Putain, t'es un aphrodisiaque à toi tout seul, bébé. »

- « Bon sang, tu pourrais pas arrêter de parler de cul comme tu parles du temps qu'il fait ! »

- « Pourquoi ? T'as la trique, poil de carotte ? Et pis, j'parle jamais du temps qui fait. Ça m'intéresse pas. »

Du tac au tac, le rouquin rétorque : « T'es pas mon genre. Voix trop grave et poitrine trop plate ! »

- « Entièrement d'accord, Ichigo. Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que ça, Grimmjow ! », renchérit Yumichika.

- « Toi, t'as jamais digéré qu'bébé t'passe sous l'nez, hein ? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Yumichika plisse les yeux de colère et s'apprête à répondre à ce malotru quand Urahara s'interpose : « Bien, bien. On a tous compris que Grimmjow a une libido démesurée et qu'Ichigo n'aime que les femmes. Quant à toi mon petit Yumi, tu m'as moi, et ça devrait amplement te suffire, vu que tu ne perds rien au change. »

- « Ça va les chevilles, Urahara ? »

- « Ouais, j'suis pas l'seul à m'vanter ! »

- « Urahara-san a raison. Revenons-en à Isshin. Il faut l'aider car pour le moment, il rame. »

- « Ruyken, tu n'as pas entendu Rangiku ? Et t'as pas vu tous ceux qui me dévorent des yeux ? »

- « Rappelle-moi une chose Isshin, c'est bien Kira que tu vises ? »

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que lui ne t'as dévoré des yeux. Il a juste fui ton regard. »

- « Oui, t'avais l'air d'un niais à sourire comme ça. » Ichigo lève la main pour stopper le commentaire qui s'apprête à sortir de la bouche de son géniteur. « Et c'est pas parce que t'es sapé comme un dieu, que ça change le fait que tu t'es ramassé. »

- « Mais fils, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Faut bien que je lui fasse savoir qu'il me plaît ! »

- « Oui sauf que le seul message que t'as fait passer, c'est… » Ichigo se place en face de lui, bien droit et les bras ballant. Il montre alors un sourire forcé digne du Joker et commence à débiter tout en souriant : « t'as vu mon beau costume ? Alors tu veux jouer avec papa Isshin ? »

De voir Ichigo mimer une version extrême (quoique pas tant que ça) de son père, tout le groupe éclate de rire.

- « T'as raison, fils, il a dû me prendre pour un mariol. »

- « Enfin une parole sensée ! Aieuuu…, mais c'était pas vulgaire, bébé ! »

- « Non, juste insultant pour le père de mon meilleur ami. »

- « Je fais quoi, fils ? »

- « La prochaine fois que tu le vois, conduis-toi normalement. »

Face à l'air d'incompréhension totale affichée par Isshin, Ryuken s'empresse de préciser : « Comme nous. Sans surjouer. Fais-toi un peu plus discret. »

- « Oui, parle peu et fais tout passer par le regard. Comme ça. »

Une fois encore, Ichigo se met en position. Il tourne le dos à son père, respire un bon coup et se retourne. Le regard intense qu'il darde sur le groupe est incroyable. Il y a de la profondeur, beaucoup de séduction et un soupçon de sauvagerie. Les autres sont tous hallucinés par l'effet dévastateur de ces yeux-là.

- « T'as compris ? »

Le jeune est redevenu normal. Et avec lui, tous les autres. Pendant ce court instant, la plupart ont été subjugués par le pouvoir d'attraction du rouquin et certains, à l'image de Yumichika, Uryuu et Shinji n'ont pu s'empêcher de déglutir.

- « Ouais, lui a compris l'truc. Faites ça et l'autre y vous tombe illico dans les bras. » Puis se tournant vers Ichigo. « T'es sûr que t'es pas gay, poil de carotte ? »

- « Pourquoi Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? » Uryuu vient à son tour de croiser les bras et darde sur son chéri un regard empli de colère contenue. « Serais-tu intéressé ? »

- « Mais, non bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? Poil de carotte, j'que j'aime c'est latter ! »

- « Au moins, on sait qui est le bourreau des cœurs dans la famille Kurosaki. »

- « Kisuke, Ichigo tient forcément de quelqu'un… »

- « Et ce quelqu'un est forcément Masaki », termine Ryuken.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Ce _petit_ chapitre ne mérite-t-il pas une petite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Zazoute :** c'est gentil de ne pas avoir oublié cette fois, tu es pardonnée. Pour ce qui est de caser le brun et le blond, le plus important, c'est la quête. Ils seront ensembles à la fin, mais c'est le chemin qui m'intéresse à chaque fois.

**Marine :** oui, Rangiku est impayable et continuera de l'être. Après tout, c'est une femme libérée et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

**Kasisasaa :** parce que tu crois que tes reviews façon boule de flipper m'ont pas manqué peut-être ? Comme d'habitude, ça part dans tous les sens et comme d'habitude, j'ai compris que t'avais adoréééé ! Pour Gin, ça va pas être possible. L'auteur vient chuchoter à l'oreille de Kasisasaa : « Euh…, dans ma fic…, Gin, il est mort. » Tout à coup, Kasisasaa pose ses mains sur son visage et se met à courir partout d'effroi ! C'est dommage, parce que l'auteur n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une idée pour régler ce problème… bah, tant pis !

* * *

**13****ème**** division, le lendemain **

Il est 7h30 et Kira arrive en vue de la maison d'Ukitake. Invité à partager un petit déjeuner, il rejoint son capitaine au moment où celui-ci est sur le point de franchir l'entrée en compagnie de son épouse.

- « Bonjour, Izuru. »

- « Bonjour, capitaine »

Kira se tourne vers Emiko et la salue en s'inclinant légèrement.

- « Bonjour, vice-capitaine Kira. Comment allez-vous ? »

- « Très bien madame, je vous remercie. »

- « Bonjour ! Je vois que tout le monde est à l'heure », s'exclame Ukitake depuis le pas de la porte. « Suivez-moi. J'ai fait dresser la table sur la terrasse pour profiter du beau temps. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tous à la suite d'Ukitake vers l'endroit indiqué, Hisagi arrive depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne s'est pas à proprement parlé installé chez le capitaine, bien qu'il y dorme de plus en plus souvent.

- « Bonjour, Hisagi. »

- « Bonjour, capitaine Otoribashi. Madame. »

- « Cessez tous les deux de mon donner constamment du 'madame'. Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que mon mari, vous savez », lance la jeune femme en riant, et ce, devant un Rose estomaqué.

- « EH ! Tu me trouves vieux ? »

- « Non, tu es parfait. » Elle lui tapote le bras et, alors qu'elle se retourne vers les deux lieutenants, ajoute avec un clin d'œil dans leur direction : « même si tu restes toujours plus vieux qu'Hisagi-san, Kira-san, et moi ! »

- « Viens, Rose, installons-nous entre vieux », propose gentiment Jyushiro.

Les trois jeunes gens se mettent côté à côte et se lancent dans une discussion sur le thème des festivités.

- « Il y a un groupe de percussionnistes dans le parc des cerisiers où a lieu le grand pique-nique. »

- « Oui, Rangiku les a déjà vus jouer. A l'en croire, ils sont très bons. »

- « Kira-san, vous semblez soucieux ? »

- « Non, non. »

- « Peine de cœur, peut-être ? »

- « La jeune femme qu'il avait invitée, a refusé », lui glisse discrètement Hisagi.

- « Oh, vous m'en voyez profondément désolée, Kira-san ! »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir. »

- « Mais c'est tellement dommage. La fête du printemps est une sorte de renouveau où tout le monde est heureux. »

Les deux 'vieux' de service échangent un regard inquiet. Si ça continue, Emiko va plomber l'ambiance et pousser un peu plus le jeune blond vers la dépression. La compassion est l'une des qualités de la jeune femme, ce qui est une bonne chose la plupart du temps. Mais pas aujourd'hui et pas quand le sujet concerné s'appelle Izuru Kira.

- « Voyons Emiko, cette fête est aussi une occasion de faire des rencontres. »

- « Oui, chéri, tu as raison. Qui sait, Kira-san, vous allez peut-être trouver le grand amour ! »,

- « C'est que tu recherches Kira ? », demande Ukitake, un peu gêné rapport à ce qui se trame dans son dos.

- « N'est-ce pas ce que nous cherchons tous, capitaine Ukitake ? »

- « Oh, on peut aussi avoir droit à un ou deux essais. »

La remarque de Rose jette un froid. A l'exception d'Ukitake, les têtes se tournent vers lui, avec toutes un point commun : un regard de surprise absolue. Kira cherche ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire, mais ne comprend pas. Emiko se demande si elle ne doit pas s'offusquer de la légèreté de son époux. A l'instar des deux autres, Hisagi est déjà arrivé à la conclusion qu'Ukitake lui cache des choses. Faisant le lien entre la remarque du capitaine blond et les visites impromptues à la neuvième depuis près d'une semaine, il a en outre remarqué l'embarras de son compagnon. Il se promet de l'interroger dès que possible.

Le déjeuner reprend dans une ambiance un peu bizarre, ponctuée de temps à autre, par quelques éclats de rire, dus en partie à l'humeur enjouée de la jeune épouse de Rose.

…

Hisagi et Ukitake terminent de se préparer. Leurs invités viennent de partir, et il est largement l'heure de regagner leur poste. Ukitake va franchir le seuil de l'entrée, quand il est stoppé par deux bras autour de sa taille. Etonné par l'audace du brun, il se retourne pour en connaître la raison. Une bouche vient s'écraser sur la sienne. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ouvre le passage de ses lèvres, laissant le champ libre à Hisagi, qui n'en demande pas plus pour approfondir le baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, Ukitake est pantelant. Il parvient toutefois à récupérer son souffle. « C'est pour me souhaiter une bonne journée ? »

- « Mm », répond Shuuhei en venant se coller à lui.

- « Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration. Je pourrais y prendre goût. »

- « Ne sommes-nous pas un couple, _Jyushiro_ ? »

- « En effet », répond le blanc avec un sourire.

- « Et un couple se procure ce genre d'attentions. Un couple, c'est comme un lien indestructible, basé sur la _confiance_, non ? »

Là, Ukitake a perdu son sourire. Il baisse lamentablement les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de son amant. Il a compris qu'Hisagi doute de lui et ça lui fait mal.

- « N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire à propos d'Izuru ? »

Ukitake relève brusquement la tête. « Tu as deviné ? »

- « Que ça le concernait ? Oui. Je voudrais juste savoir de quoi il retourne. C'est mon meilleur ami, Jyushiro. »

Comment aller dire à son petit ami que des gens complotent dans son dos pour foutre son meilleur ami dans le lit d'un type qui a envie de tester une relation gay. Et un vieux de surcroît. Et un peu bizarre sur les bords. Ukitake est dans ses petits souliers.

- « Quelqu'un a… des vues sur Kira. »

- « Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? », fait le brun.

- « C'est… Isshin Kurosaki. »

Hisagi a la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. « C'est une blague ? »

- « Non. »

- « Mais… mais… Izuru n'est pas GAY ! »

Ukitake se gratte le crâne et éclate de rire : « Certes, mais Isshin non plus ! »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle, Jyushiro. Izuru voulait sortir avec Momo. »

- « Je sais », soupire Ukitake. « Shuuhei, toi non plus, tu ne l'étais pas. Shinji, non plus. Qui sait, Kira et Isshin seront peut-être heureux ensembles ? »

- « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Bon sang, il n'y a absolument rien en commun entre Izuru et le père d'Ichigo ! Et il est vieux, en plus ! »

- « Bah je te remercie ! Je suis plus âgé que lui ! »

- « Je ne disais pas ça pour toi », se récrie Hisagi. « Toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu le sais ? »

- « Bien sûr. » Ukitake essaye t'attaquer sur un autre angle. « Shuuhei, sois honnête, tu ne connais même pas Isshin. »

- « Tu as raison. C'est juste qu'il a l'air d'un… guignol. »

- « Oh, mais c'en est un ! »

- « C'est censé me rassurer ? » Le jeune homme baisse la tête. « Bon, et je suppose que tout le monde est de mèche pour les rapprocher. »

- « En quelques sortes. »

- « Je veux tout savoir. »

- « D'accord. Déjà, comme tu as pu le constater, Isshin a été relooké par son fils. Reconnais que le _vieux_ n'est pas mal du tout. »

- « Si tu le dis. C'est pas mon genre. »

- « Moi, je trouve que si. Il est parfaitement du même genre que toi, mon amour. »

Hisagi se met à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. En dépit du temps passé avec le capitaine aux cheveux blancs, il a encore quelques difficultés avec les petits mots d'amour. Et pourtant, il l'aime son Jyushiro.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

- « Je parle physiquement. Brun, musclé, ténébreux. »

- « Oh ça. Et c'est tout ? »

- « Ensuite, Ryuken et Grimmjow l'ont plus ou moins coachés côté sexe. Et Urahara et Ichigo le dirige côté séduction. »

- « Hein ? Il a mis son fils dans la confidence ? » Hisagi a un regard frisant l'affolement. Après réflexion, il finit par décréter : « Il est vraiment bizarre. »

- « Oui, c'est une autre de ses qualités. »

- « Et depuis quand Ichigo est-il devenu un expert en relations homosexuelles ?

- « Il ne l'est pas mais en revanche, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il serait un séducteur né. »

- « De plus en plus bizarre. Bon, c'est quoi la suite ? »

- « Le pique-nique. Isshin doit tenter une deuxième approche. »

* * *

**Parc des cerisiers, à l'heure du déjeuner**

Il est d'usage que les cantines de chaque division préparent et fournissent la nourriture du pique-nique. Un cadeau largement apprécié des nombreux participants qui bénéficient d'un choix varié et peuvent parfois déguster des plats qu'en temps normal, ils ne pourraient s'offrir. Cette tradition constitue en outre une occasion pour certains capitaines d'exiger de leur cuisinier qu'ils se surpassent.

A contrario, d'autres hauts gradés ont quelques difficultés à s'intéresser à la manifestation. Enfin, surtout un. Demander à Zaraki de superviser l'élaboration d'un repas, c'est aussi stupide que d'envisager Kutchiki ôter son écharpe nobiliaire parce qu'il fait trop chaud. Déjà que le géant a bien du mal avec son quota de paperasserie, alors un repas ! A l'arrivée, la table de la onzième division ne contient que deux choses : un énorme poêlon rempli d'un ragoût au fumet douteux, mais aux apports en protéines probablement bénéfiques, et un petit tonneau de saké.

Peu de gens s'arrêtent et, pour l'essentiel, les quelques courageux sont composés des membres de la onzième et de leur famille. N'est pas brute qui le veut !

Toutefois, un membre n'honore pas la gamelle habituelle : Yumichika. Le brun est bien décidé à profiter de ce pique-nique pour goûter des mets plus délicats et le fait savoir discrètement à son petit groupe d'amis : « Venez, allons du côté de la sixième. »

- « Sympa pour ta division ! »

Le brun fait aussitôt volte-face devant l'individu qui a osé remettre en doute sa loyauté vis-à-vis de la onzième. « Ichigo, sache que je suis très fier de faire partie de la onzième. Sauf pour la bouffe. »

- « Ça m'avait l'air pourtant bon. »

- « Hime, l'odeur est répulsive », lui lance Tatsuki.

- « Tu crois ? Quand je cuisine mon curry au chocolat et à la menthe, ça sent un peu pareil. »

Les jeunes filles s'éloignent un peu. Grimmjow en profite pour s'approcher d'Ichigo. « Eh poil de carotte, elle plaisantais là ? »

- « Malheureusement, non. » Ichigo laisse échapper un soupir qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de la cuisine de sa petite amie. « Hime a une façon bien à elle de mélanger les saveurs. »

- « Mais quand on a bouffé chez elle, c'était bon ! »

- « C'est moi qui avait tout préparé. J'ai pris des cours avec ma sœur Yuzu. »

Le bleuté éclate de rire. « C'est l'rôle d'la femme de faire la bouffe. »

Le commentaire n'a pas échappé aux oreilles de Ryuken. « Grimmjow, dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon fils qui fait la cuisine à la maison. »

- « Ouais, bah c'est bien c'que j'dis. »

- « URYUU ? », appelle Ichigo avec un sourire machiavélique.

Grimmjow bondit près du rouquin : « Si tu l'ouvres, j'dis à ta copine que tu trouves sa bouffe dégueu ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard, tandis qu'Uryuu, qui avait filé avec les deux jeunes femmes, arrivent à leur hauteur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ? »

- « Euh… Grimmjow me disait quel merveilleux cuisinier tu es. »

Avec un beau sourire, le brun vient se coller à son espada. « Tu lui as dit ça ? »

- « Ouais, bébé. T'es un super cuisinier. Hein beau-papa ? »

- « Exact. Tu es vraiment doué. Tu pourrais même rivaliser avec certains prétendus chefs. »

- « Oh, mais alors tu pourrais me donner des cours, Uryuu ? », fait Orihime avec les mains jointes.

Pour Grimmjow, l'occasion est trop bonne d'enfoncer un peu plus le rouquin. « Ouais, et Ichigo pourrait les suivre. Vous feriez ça en _amoureux_, » fait-il en se marrant.

- « Oh oui ! Ce serait tellement bien, hein Ichi ? » La jeune femme est en train de sautiller sur place, fixant sur son cher et tendre, un regard énamouré.

Ichigo vient de tuer Grimmjow du regard. Pas assez efficace. Le bleuté est toujours vivant, et le nargue d'un joli sourire carnassier, qui ne va tarder à s'effacer sous l'argument non discutable d'Ishida fils.

- « Tu pourrais te joindre à nous, Grimm. Tu sais déjà manger, ça te changera de savoir faire la cuisine. Et puis, ça me soulagera un peu. »

- « Ce serait un peu comme sortir en couple », s'écrie une Orihime toujours en mode 'je-m'émerveille-de-tout'.

Tandis que tout le groupe se remet en marche en direction des mets délicats de la sixième, Grimmjow se place discrètement à côté d'Ichigo : « Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'y échapper ! »

- « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a lancé l'idée. »

- « Il a raison, Grimmjow. »

- « Eh, z'êtes de quel côté, beau-papa ? »

- « Du côté de mon fils, mon cher Grimmjow. Toujours du côté de mon fils, » répond tout sourire le père d'Uryuu. Laissant les deux jeunes comploter ensembles, il s'en va, ayant repéré dans la foule sa douce moitié.

- « Bon, on a un deal ? »

- « D'accord. Tout plutôt que de passer cinq minutes dans une cuisine avec toi ! »

- « Fils, fils ? » Isshin arrive au pas de charge. « Kira est là ! »

- « Et ? »

- « Vous voulez pas qu'on tienne la chandelle ? »

- « Grimmjow, je veux savoir si je me débrouille bien, puisque mon fils est un séducteur-né ! »

- « C'est ça qui vous troue l'cul, hein ? Que votre fils s'débrouille mieux qu'vous ! Bah, j'vais vous dire, ça peut pas être pire qu'hier. »

Vexé, Isshin tourne la tête vers son fils qui se contente d'un « Pas mieux. »

- « Bon, bah je me lance. Discret et normal, discret et normal… »

- « Sérieusement Grimmjow, tu crois qu'il va y arriver ? »

- « Ton vieux est tellement bizarre, que ouais, l'en est capable ! »

Isshin part d'un pas décidé en direction de sa cible qui se tient debout près de la table de la troisième. Parvenu à l'autre bout de la table, il commence à inspecter la nourriture et à humer les plats posés sur la table.

- « Mm, ça sent drôlement bon. »

- « Vous trouvez ? »

Isshin relève la tête : « Oh, bonjour Kira-san. C'est un curry de poisson avec des poivrons et du piment ? »

- « En effet. Seriez-vous connaisseur, Kurosaki-san ? »

- « Je suis surtout gourmand. Je peux ? »

- « Bien sûr, je vous donne un bol. Voulez-vous que je vous serve ? »

- « Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, Kira-san. »

- « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'assure la permanence pendant que notre cuisinier se restaure. Il est aux fourneaux depuis cinq heures ce matin. »

- « Ne dîtes rien ! Un bon curry doit cuire encore et encore », fait le brun en levant son index comme s'il récitait une leçon.

- « Vous cuisinez, Kurosaki-san ? »

- « Du tout. Mais l'une de mes filles est un cordon bleu. »

Curieux de savoir comment ça se passe entre les deux hommes, Urahara s'est avancé vers eux. D'entendre son ami déblatérer sur ses filles, il se dit qu'Isshin est vraiment un cornichon et qu'il va encore tout gâcher. Alors, ni une, ni deux, il se décide à agir. « Isshin, tu es en train d'assommer Kira-san avec tes histoires de famille ! »

- « Mais pas du tout, Kisuke. Je disais juste au lieutenant Kira à quel point ma petite Yuzu cuisinait divinement bien. »

- « Il a raison, ça ne me dérange nullement. J'espère seulement que le curry de notre division trouvera grâce à vos yeux, Kurosaki-san. Tiens, voilà justement notre cuisinier, Tokari-san. »

L'homme d'un certain âge vient s'incliner respectueusement devant le brun qui tient toujours le bol entre ses mains.

- « Merci d'avoir assuré en mon absence, lieutenant. Puis-je vous servir à mon tour ? »

- « Euh… oui bien sûr ! Je vais vous accompagner dans votre dégustation, Kurosaki-san. »

- « Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Isshin peut remercier la belle initiative du cuisinier, qui devrait lui permettre de continuer à passer un peu de temps avec le blond.

- « Urahara-san, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

- « C'eût été avec plaisir, mais si je ne rejoins pas Yumi, il va me gronder. »

Alors qu'Urahara disparaît de leur champ de vision, Kira se saisit de son bol et d'un signe de tête, il enjoint Isshin à le suivre.

- « Ils forment un couple singulier, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Isshin est un peu choqué mais, pour une fois, ne le montre pas. Il semble avoir parfaitement assimilé les consignes de Ryuken et d'Ichigo. « Parce qu'il sont deux hommes ? »

- « Oh non ! L'homosexualité ne me gêne pas, Kurosaki-san. Mais reconnaissez qu'ils ont tous les deux un caractère spécial. »

Isshin respire. Il suit le blond sur quelques mètres. Parvenu à proximité d'un massif de jonquilles, ils s'asseyent à même le sol et commencent à déguster leur curry.

- « Il est vraiment très bon. »

- « Au point de détrôner celui de votre fille ? »

- « Oui, quasiment. Et parce que c'est un curry de poissons. Parce que le curry de poulet de ma Yuzu est inégalable. »

Le blond est amusé par la tendresse qu'il perçoit dans la voix du brun lorsqu'il prononce le prénom de sa cadette.

- « Vous avez l'air d'aimer profondément vos enfants, Kurosaki-san ? »

- « Bien sûr, ce sont mes enfants ! »

Kira baisse les yeux et murmure plus pour lui-même : « Ce n'est malheureusement pas toujours le cas. »

- « Parlez-moi de vos enfants, Kurosaki-san. »

- « Mes petits, ce sont des merveilles. Mon fils est quelqu'un de bien. Il est généreux et un peu entêté, mais c'est un bon garçon. Ma Karin est un peu revêche mais elle a un cœur gros comme ça. Et ma petite Yuzu, elle est l'âme de notre famille. C'est la plus jeune, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de tous nous materner. Elle tient ça de Masaki, sa maman. »

- « J'imagine que vous étiez très amoureux de votre femme ? »

- « A la folie ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su. »

- « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je veux dire, d'être exalté par quelqu'un. Je ne suis peut-être pas destiné à connaître ce bonheur. »

- « Kira-san, personne n'est destiné à rester seul ou à être malheureux. Tout le monde a droit à sa part de bonheur. »

Les paroles emplies d'espoir d'Isshin remuent un peu Kira. Quand il relève les yeux vers lui, c'est pour découvrir un regard tellement intense qu'il finit par rougir.

'_Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Serait-ce du désir dans ses yeux ?'_

Le blond se ressaisit : « Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? »

Le charme vient de se rompre et Isshin le sait : « Oui, allons à la huitième. Shunsui a toujours du très bon saké. »

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver près du capitaine Kyoraku qui semble se chamailler avec sa lieutenante. D'ailleurs un petit attroupement composé de Jyushiro et Hisagi, de Shinji, sa lieutenante et Stark, et des autres vizards les entourent et ne perdent pas une miette de ce qui se dit.

- « Cessez de me coller ainsi ! Ça ne se fait pas ! »

- « Oh, ma nanao-chan, tu pourrais être plus gentille avec moi. »

- « Et pourquoi donc ? »

- « Parce que nous sommes là pour passer un bon moment, et que je suis un homme et toi une femme. »

Le brun s'est légèrement penché vers la brune, espérant sans doute un baiser.

- « Oh, vous pensez à ça !», fait la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, avant de lui porter le coup fatal. « J'ai déjà une petite amie, alors fiche-moi la paix. »

Elle se dirige vers Hinamori, glisse sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser chastement (il s'agit quand même de Nanao Ise) sous les regards médusés des autres. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes parties main dans la main, tout le monde se retourne vers Kyoraku qui est planté là, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Shun, tu vas bien ? », demande Jyushiro.

- « […] »

Comme il ne bouge pas qu'un pouce, Isshin vient le secouer un peu par l'épaule. « Eh Shunsui ? » Toujours rien. « Que quelqu'un lui apporte une chaise ! »

Hisagi se précipite vers les tentes qui ont été dressées pour le personnel organisant et, après quelques secondes, revient avec un petit fauteuil. On fait assoir le brun qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- « Shun ? »

Le dénommé relève enfin la tête, l'œil hagard. « Jyu, t'as entendu ? C'était une blague, hein ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. En fait, … non, je ne pense pas Shun. »

- « Il a raison, elles sont bien ensembles », intervient Shinji. « Momo me l'a dit. »

- « Mais c'est pas possible, ma Nanao-chan ne peut pas être amoureuse d'une femme. Et de Momo Hinamori en plus. Elle est insignifiante, Jyu. »

- « Shun, tu ne veux pas la voir heureuse ? »

- « Si, mais avec moi ! »

L'homme est un spécialiste des pleurnicheries, mais là, son abattement est réel. Jyushiro et Isshin s'affairent autour de lui. Isshin en a même oublié Kira, contrairement à Hisagi, qui lui a remarqué que le blond ne disait rien. Il s'approche de lui.

- « Ça va Kira ? »

- « Oui. Ça m'a fait un choc, c'est certain. Au fond, je suis soulagé. Elle aurait jeté n'importe quel homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « En effet. »

- « On va te ramener chez toi, Shun. Shuuhei, je suis désolé mais je vais l'accompagner. Tu peux m'aider, Isshin ? »

- « Bien sûr. A plus tard, Kira-san. »

- « Oui. Au revoir, Kurosaki-san. »

Les deux vice-capitaines s'éloignent, se baladant à travers le parc pour parvenir jusqu'à l'endroit où le concert du groupe de percussionnistes va bientôt débuter. Là, le groupe d'Ichigo s'est installé sur la pente d'un monticule d'herbe rase.

- « Bonjour Hisagi. Kira. »

- « Salut tout le monde. »

- « Tu n'as pas vu mon père, Kira ? »

- « Si, je viens de le quitter. »

Tout le monde se fige.

- « DEJA ! », fait Grimmjow avant de pousser un autre cri. « Aieuuu… qu'est que j'ai encore dit ? »

-« Tais-toi, Grimm. »

Heureusement, Kira n'a pas le temps de comprendre les commentaires du couple terrible, puisqu'Hisagi enchaine rapidement : « Ton père et Jyushiro ont raccompagné le capitaine Kyoraku chez lui. »

- « Il est arrivé quelque chose ? », demande Uryuu.

Le brun tatoué et le blond se consultent du regard. Et c'est le blond qui leur raconte l'épisode qui est arrivé plus tôt.

- « Momo et Nanao, mince alors ! », s'exclame Ichigo. « Et Kyoraku ? »

- « Anéanti ! »

- « Bah, y s'consolera avec l'saké. Il l'aime autant qu'les bonnes femmes ! Aieuu… »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas Uryuu qui vient de frapper Grimmjow, mais bel et bien Tatsuki qui n'apprécie pas d'être traité de bonne femme.

* * *

**Quelque part entre le parc et la troisième division**

Hisagi marche à côté de son ami Izuru. Le blond est silencieux depuis qu'ils ont quitté le parc il y a un quart d'heure. Hisagi s'est proposé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, vu que leurs divisions respectives sont dans la même direction. Il cherche à engager la conversation mais ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre, tant le blond semble broyer du noir.

- « C'était sympa ce pique-nique. J'ai beaucoup aimé le plat un peu épicé de la sixième. »

- « Mm. »

- « Remarque, avec ses relations et ses moyens personnels, le capitaine Kutchiki peut largement en jeter plein la vue ! »

- « […] »

- « Izuru, tu m'écoutes ? »

- « Non… euh, oui. » Le jeune homme s'arrête de marcher pour pousser un long soupir tout en baissant les bras. « Excuse-moi, Shuuhei. »

- « C'est pas grave. » Les deux hommes reprennent leur route. « Il y a un problème, Izuru ? », tente le brun.

- « Oui, il y a bien un truc bizarre. Tu vas sans doute me trouver idiot, mais… je pense que je me suis fait draguer par un homme pendant le pique-nique. »

- « Ah oui, vraiment ? Et… c'est qui cet homme ? », demande Hisagi.

- « Le père d'Ichigo. »

- « Ah oui, je vois. Il est plutôt pas mal, t'aurais pu tomber sur pire. »

A nouveau, Kira cesse de marcher et se tourne avec un air suspicieux vers son ami. « _Ah oui, je vois_ ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la nette impression que t'étais déjà au courant ? », fait-il les poings sur les hanches.

- « Mais… qu'est-ce que… tu racontes ? » La voix d'Hisagi est plus qu'hésitante. Il est l'honnêteté personnifiée, il ne sait donc pas mentir. Le teint rouge et le regard fuyant qu'il arbore, sont la preuve de sa culpabilité.

- « Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris par ce que je t'ai dit, comme si tu le savais déjà ! Et en plus, tu bégayes ! Alors, j'attends. »

- « Isshin Kurosaki t'a bien dragué. »

Les bras de Kira viennent de tomber le long de son corps. « Me dis pas qu'il est… amoureux de moi ? »

- « Non, non pas du tout », se récrie Hisagi. Soulagé, Kira souffle un bon coup et reprend quelques couleurs. « Non, il veut juste coucher avec toi. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Bien sûr, rien ne t'oblige à le faire. »

- « Encore heureux ! » Le blond passe une main sur son visage. « Bon, si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début. »

- « Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Et je tiens à te dire, que je ne suis au courant que depuis ce matin. » Content de cette précision, le brun a un léger sourire, estimant sans doute se dédouaner ainsi.

- « Et tu ne m'as pas trouvé cinq minutes pour me le dire ! »

- « Izuru, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ecoute, d'après ce que je sais, le père d'Ichigo aurait envie de vivre une expérience… euh… différente. Pour faire comme son ami, le Quincy. Tu sais, le père d'Uryuu. »

- « Oui, je connais Ishida-san. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi moi ? »

- « Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. »

Le choc est tel que blond écarquille les yeux. Pour quelqu'un d'observateur, il a aussi les joues légèrement rosies. Serait-il troublé par la révélation ? Ou peut-être flatté de susciter pareil attraction ?

- « Mais qui t'as parlé de tout ça ? »

- « Jyushiro. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est ami avec Kurosaki-san. »

- « Exact. Et tu doutes bien qu'il suit le plan avec tous les autres. »

- « Tous les autres ? Le plan ? »

Hisagi regarde horrifié son ami. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi inconscient ? Déjà qu'il a vendu la mèche, mais en plus, il vient de sous-entendre que tout un tas de gens sont au courant de l'affaire !

- « Oui… euh… ses amis l'aident. Tu sais comment ils sont tous. »

- « Tu veux dire Ishida-san et Ukitake-san, c'est ça ? »

- « Non, il y a tous ceux qui viennent du monde réel, et les vizards, et… »

- « ARRETE ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. »

- « Je suis désolé, Izuru. »

- « Attend une minute. Tu as bien dit _tous_ ceux du monde réel ? » Hisagi fait oui de la tête. « Mais alors, ça englobe aussi son fils. »

- « Tout à fait. Quand Jyushiro m'en a parlé, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Tu te rends compte, son propre fils lui donne un coup de main pour que son père couche avec un homme. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui l'a aidé à s'habiller. Plutôt doué, le fiston ! »

- « Mais… c'est inconvenant ! Son père a été marié avec une femme quand même ! Et il veut avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi. Je ne suis pas gay, j'y connais rien moi ! Et lui non plus. »

- « Oh, il paraît qu'il a été coaché par Grimmjow. »

- « Tu… plai-plaisantes ? »

- « Non, c'est ce que Jyushiro m'a rapporté. »

- « Attend encore une minute ! Tu as bien dit les vizards ? » » Bien qu'il sait qu'il va probablement achever son meilleur ami, Hisagi est bien obligé de faire à nouveau oui de la tête. « Mon capitaine est dans le coup ? »

Le brun vient se placer en face de Kira et le prend par les épaules. « Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé ce soir, pendant la fête. »

- « Oui, tu as raison. Ce soir, j'irai le voir et je le lui dirai. »

Rasséréné par le conseil de Shuuhei, Kira retrouve le sourire. Ils reprennent leur chemin jusqu'à parvenir à la neuvième. D'un petit salut de la main, les deux hommes se séparent sur la promesse de se revoir le soir même.

Resté seul, le blond continue son chemin tout en réfléchissant à sa situation quelque peu singulière. Il essaye de comprendre ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de cet homme, mais c'est un échec. Qu'une personne décide de vivre selon ses désirs ou ses fantasmes le dépasse. Lui est de ces hommes discrets, qui mènent leur vie simplement. Il considère avoir atteint le grade maximum qui lui est permis, n'envisageant pas une seconde d'obtenir le poste de capitaine. Et il ne lui reste qu'un seul objectif : trouver une épouse et fonder une famille. Il pensait faire de Momo Hinamori sa compagne, mais elle n'a pas voulu de lui. Et voilà que maintenant, c'est un homme viril qui s'intéresse à lui. Isshin Kurosaki. Un ancien capitaine, et un puissant en plus. Si Kira était vraiment honnête, il reconnaitrait que l'homme est beau. Mais, même cette petite digression, il ne se l'autorise pas.

Arrivé aux portes de la troisième division, il se rend directement dans son bureau où l'attend probablement une tonne de papier et son traître de capitaine.

- « Ah, tu es là Izuru ! »

'_Bien sûr, tu croyais peut-être que j'étais en train de me faire mettre par un grand brun !'_

- « Tu as l'air un peu tendu, Izuru ? »

- « Non, ça va très bien. »

'_Tendu, moi ? Pourquoi je serais tendu ? Il y a juste un type aux épaules carrées qui veut me sauter !'_

- « Comment as-tu trouvé le pique-nique ? »

- « Bon. »

- « C'est tout ? Je t'ai vu discuté avec plein de gens. »

- « Oui, en effet. »

- « Et tu n'as pas fait une rencontre intéressante ? »

'_Nous y voilà ! Il veut savoir si son plan, à lui et à ses amis comploteurs, fonctionne. Bah, tu ne vas pas être déçu ! '_

- « Non. Il faut dire que le père d'Ichigo n'a pas cessé de me coller. Difficile avec un boulet pareil de faire une rencontre. »

Kira observe son capitaine à la dérobée. Il l'a distinctement vu avoir un petit sursaut. _'Mince alors, le plan a foiré. On dirait que je tiens ma revanche, capitaine.'_

- « Tu es un peu dur, non ? »

- « Vous trouvez ? En même temps, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez supporté une heure durant. »

- « Je connais assez bien Isshin. C'est quelqu'un d'un peu excentrique, mais il est droit, généreux et attentionné. »

- « Capitaine, si je ne vous savais pas marié et épris de votre épouse, je dirais que vous êtes tombé amoureux ! » Kira éclate de rire tandis que Rose semble s'assombrir.

'_Oh, je marque des points. Il me ferait presque pitié. Bon, maintenant le coup de grâce.' _

- « En tout cas, moi il n'est absolument pas mon genre. »

* * *

**Manoir des Kutchiki, réunion au sommet**

Du moment où il a terminé sa conversation avec son lieutenant, Rose a décidé de déclencher une petite réunion pour révéler ce qu'il a appris, et le cas échéant, revoir la stratégie du groupe. Une chose en amenant une autre, tout le groupe s'est retrouvé dans le salon de Byakuya Kutchiki, au grand regret du noble, qui malgré tout son flegme n'a rien pu empêcher. Personne n'est maître en sa demeure !

- « S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence », s'écrie Urahara. « Nous avons peu de temps, alors laissons la parole à Rose. »

Pendant que le capitaine de la troisième explique ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Hisagi se tortille dans son coin. Il est mal à l'aise parce qu'il a tout dit à Kira, et aussi parce qu'il a compris que son ami avait fait tourner en bourrique son capitaine. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui, pas bon du tout.

Quand Rose a terminé son histoire, Isshin a les épaules voutées. « Le petit trouve que je suis un boulet. Et je ne suis pas son genre. »

- « Ouais, j'crois qu'c'est mort ! »

- « Merci, Grimmjow. Ça nous fait drôlement avancer ce que tu viens de dire », réplique Urahara.

Envahi par une joie immense, même si cela ne se voit pas, Byakuya se lève du fauteuil dans lequel il s'est réfugié comme la dernière fois. « Bien, je crois que nous pouvons donc mettre fin à cette réunion. »

- « On ne va pas abandonner, hein ? »

Personne n'a le cœur de répondre à la jeune femme. Sauf Urahara : « C'est gentil ma petite Orihime, mais je crois que c'est fichu. On ne peut quand même pas forcer quelqu'un. Je suis désolé, Isshin. »

A l'instar d'Hisagi, Yumichika s'est mis dans un coin d'où il peut guetter les réactions de chaque participant. Et il doit avouer que la mine embarrassée de Shuuhei lui met la puce à l'oreille. « Moi, il y a un truc que je trouve bizarre », fait-il en regardant son amant. « J'ai vu Kira ce midi, et je l'ai même vu sourire à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il était avec vous, Isshin. »

- « C'est vrai qu'il semblait apprécier ma compagnie. Mais tu vois, petit, faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

- « Certes, mais ce n'est pas le genre de Kira de casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu'un. » Prenant à partie tout le monde autour de lui, il demande : « L'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà entendu Izuru Kira émettre la moindre critique sur quelqu'un ? »

- « Ouais, il a pas tort. C'est pas l'genre d'Izuru », fait Renji.

- « Pourquoi, c'est un saint l'blondinet ? »

- « Non, Grimmjow, mais Kira est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil », répond Ukitake.

- « C'est vrai ça. Rose, tu dis qu'il a utilisé le mot 'boulet' ? »

- « Maintenant que tu le dis, Kisuke, ce n'est pas un mot qu'emploierait Izuru. »

- « C'est bizarre, non ? », insiste Yumichika. « A moins bien sûr…. », le brun s'interrompt, faisant trainer son regard sur tout le monde pour finir par le poser sur Hisagi, « … qu'il n'ait été mis au courant ! »

Rouge comme une tomate, le brun tatoué aimerait maintenant se trouver à mille lieux d'ici.

Ukitake s'approche de lui. « Shuuhei ? »

- « Ok, il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait draguer par un homme. »

- « Oh, alors il a été sensible à mon charme ? »

Tadam ! Isshin Kurosaki vient de reprendre du poil de la bête.

- « Isshin, ce n'est pas parce que Kira était au courant que cela rend la situation moins désespérée. »

- « Ryuken, tu ne vois jamais le bon côté des choses ! »

- « Et toi, tu vis dans le monde de Perlimpinpin ! »

- « Mes amis, pouvons-nous en revenir à ce qui nous réunit, s'il vous plaît ? »

- « Oui, et si nous pouvions terminer rapidement, ce serait idéal », ajoute Byakuya, qui saisit toutes les occasions pour se débarrasser de ses squatteurs.

- « Tu lui as vraiment dit, Shuuhei ? »

- « Non, Ichigo. Il a deviné. »

- « Ouais, bah j'crois qu'on l'tient not'boulet ! »

- « Bon sang, je ne sais pas mentir ! »

- « C'est vrai, je confirme. T'es trop honnête, Shuuhei. »

- « Mais c'est bon tout ça ! », s'exclame Urahara.

- « Ah ouais, en quoi c'est bon comme vous dites ? »

- « Ichigo, aies un peu confiance en ton sensei. Tu n'as jamais eu à le regretter, non ? »

Le rouquin croise les bras sur son torse : « Faut vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? »

- « Explique-nous, Kisuke, en quoi c'est une bonne chose ? »

- « D'accord. Pour commencer, nous avons tous constaté que Kira a apprécié la compagnie d'Isshin. Sinon, il l'aurait fui, comme la première fois. Ensuite, nous savons que Kira est au courant pour le plan de séduction. Et enfin, nous savons que le comportement de Kira avec Rose est incompatible avec sa personne. CQFD ! »

- « J'ai rien pigé ! »

- « Pareil que Grimmjow », renchérit Renji. « Vous avez compris, capitaine ? »

- « Renji, il est clair que Kira a voulu donner une bonne leçon à son capitaine qui a trahi sa confiance. »

- « Tu as raison, Byakuya », répond Rose, un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Tu veux dire, Kisuke, qu'il y a encore un espoir ? »

- « Oui, je pense que c'est que Urahara-san veut dire. »

- « Alors, les affaires reprennent ? », demande Isshin avec un grand sourire.

- « Oui, je crois que l'on peut dire ça. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, appartement de Kira**

- « Youhou, Kira ! » Rangiku vient de passer la tête par la porte entrebâillée du logement personnel de Kira. Le voyant arrivé de la chambre, elle précise immédiatement en pénétrant dans la pièce : « J'ai frappé mais t'as pas dû entendre. »

- « Mais entre donc, Rangiku ! »

Kira croise bien les bras histoire de montrer à Madame sans-gêne tout son mécontentement de la voir chez lui. Mais autant pisser dans un violon !

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rangiku ? »

- « Oh, toi tu n'es pas en forme. Raconte tout à ta Ran-chan. »

Sans y avoir été invitée, la blonde s'installe sur un coussin, près d'une table basse où prône un service à saké, qu'elle regarde avec gourmandise. Manque plus que la bouteille, semble dire son regard.

Avec un soupir, le blond s'en va chercher le saké. Il pose la bouteille dont Rangiku se saisit aussitôt.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Izuru ? »

- « Comme si toi, tu n'étais pas au courant ! », lâche-t-il avec un rire amer.

- « Au courant de quoi ? »

- « _'Tu ne le trouves pas beau mon ancien capitaine, Izuru ?_' »

- « T'es irrésistible quand tu m'imites ! » La jeune femme porte la coupe à ses lèvres et après avoir pris une lampée du liquide alcoolisé, elle pousse un soupir de bien-être. Qui a dit que le saké n'était pas orgasmique ? « Donc, j'avais vu juste. Isshin en a après tes fesses ! »

- « Délicate façon de voir les choses ! »

- « Roh, allez Izuru, il est pas mal et, comme t'es pas doué avec les femmes, pourquoi tu ne tentes pas l'expérience ? »

- « Je te remercie, Rangiku ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? A part avoir mal aux fesses, bien sûr ! »

Le regard que lui jette Kira n'effraie pas une seconde la blonde qui éclate de rire.

- « Roh, fais pas tes yeux de tueur. Avec ta mèche, on n'en voit qu'un et ça casse l'effet. »

Le flot de paroles s'interrompt brusquement et elle affiche un sourire de comploteuse, qui n'augure rien de bon pour le blond. Elle approche sa main et soulève la fameuse mèche.

- « Eh oui, t'as de très beaux yeux là-dessous. Faut la couper ! »

Effrayé, le jeune homme bondit en arrière mais elle le tient fermement : « Bon sang, lâche-moi Rangiku ! »

- « Izuru, ta mèche cache la moitié de ton beau visage et en plus, elle te rend triste. T'as des ciseaux ? »

Cette fois, il réussit à se lever. « Il est hors de question que tu me coupes les cheveux ! »

- « Izuru, sois gentil et assis-toi pour que je te débarrasse de ça. »

- « Tu crois que je vais gentiment me laisser faire. »

- « Oui, sinon tu vas tâter d'Haineko. »

- « Tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

- « Je t'ai déjà collé une raclée, tu te souviens ? »

Abattu au souvenir de sa défaite cuisante le jour de la trahison d'Aizen, Izuru se résigne et s'assoit. « Vas-y, te gênes pas. De toute façon, tout le monde se mêle de ma vie privée et complote dans mon dos. Même Shuuhei ! »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Ils sont tout un groupe et ont élaboré un plan pour aider Isshin Kurosaki à me draguer. »

- « Les salauds ! Ils m'ont rien dit ! »

- « Tout ce qui te chagrine, c'est qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit ? »

- « Bah oui ! Oser me laisser de côté comme une vieille chaussette ! Bon, faut réagir. On va faire un contre-plan ! »

- « C'est quoi encore cette connerie, Rangiku ? »

- « Ils s'attendent bien à ce que tu tombes dans les bras d'Isshin comme un bon petit uké ? »

- « Oui, c'est l'idée générale. »

- « Ce n'est pas Isshin qui va te séduire ! »

Fort de la détermination de son amie, Kira reprend un peu espoir. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il est content d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Il n'est plus seul, et ça lui fait tellement de bien.

- « Alors tu vas m'aider ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, c'est toi qui va le choper, le Kurosaki ! », répond-elle triomphante.

- « QUOI ? »

* * *

**Une heure plus tard, chez Rangiku**

- « Je ne suis pas à mon aise dans ces vêtements. »

- « Tu plaisantes ? Ça te va comme un gant. »

- « C'est un peu moulant, non ? »

- « Oui, c'est le but. J'ai bien fait de demander à Uryuu, parce qu'il est un poil plus mince que toi. Ce jean noir fait ressortir ta couleur de cheveux et met en valeur tes petites fesses rebondies. Un vrai appel au viol ! »

- « Qu-quoi ? »

- « Roh allez, on va leur en jeter plein la vue ! »

- « On ? »

- « Bah oui, j'ai prévu d'enfiler une petite robe pour aller avec ton jean et ton t-shirt. »

- « En résumé, je te sers de faire-valoir ? »

- « Roh allez, fais pas la gueule. Ils m'ont mise à l'écart et je te jure que je vais leur damer le pion ! »

- « T'es marrante, toi ! Tu m'as transformé de la tête aux pieds et je suis censé faire du rentre dedans à un type plus vieux et surtout, plus puissant que moi. J'ai l'impression que tu m'emmènes à l'abattoir. »

- « Ecoute Izuru, faut que tu y croies. T'es un homme intelligent, gentil, bien foutu et t'as plus ta mèche, ce qui change tout. Bref, tu en jettes. Bon tu m'attends là, je vais me changer. »

- « Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon ? »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la blonde sort de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une petite robe dos nu en vichy rose. Dans ses cheveux qu'elle a relevés en queue de cheval, elle a épinglé deux fleurs roses foncés. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle a chaussé des ballerines du même rose que les fleurs de ses cheveux.

- « Tu es très belle, Rangiku. »

- « Oh merci mon Izuru », fait-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour le comprimer contre sa poitrine. « Finalement, je vais peut-être te garder pour moi. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « Tu vois bien que t'es prêt à sauter le pas avec un homme ! »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, que je dois forcément devenir gay. »

- « Bien sûr que si. Me refuser moi, c'est refuser n'importe quelle femme ! »

- « Belle et modeste », murmure le blond avant de durcir la voix : « Allez viens ici, _femme_ ! »

- « Izuru, arrêtes sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. »

- « Cesse de te payer ma tête, Rangiku. »

- « Mais je suis sérieuse. Quand tu parles avec cette voix grave, ça me retourne. Tiens, constate par toi-même. » Elle lui prend la main et la pose sur son sein gauche. « Tu sens mon cœur s'accélérer ? »

- « Euh… Rangiku…, tu peux me rendre ma main ? »

- « Roh, ce que tu peux être prude, Izuru. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand Isshin va te peloter les fesses ? »

- « RANGIKU ! »

- « Roh, t'es pas drôle, Izuru ! »

- « JE SAIS ! »

* * *

**1****ère**** division, 18h30**

La deuxième fête a toujours lieu dans un lieu grandiose. Il est de tradition qu'elle soit organisée conjointement par les grandes familles nobles. A grand moyen, grand apparat. Cette année ne déroge pas à la règle. Les majordomes et autres domestiques ont investi la première division. Ils ont décoré les jardins et installés des tables pour accueillir un buffet froid dans le patio. Tout ça, avec la bénédiction du commandant Yamamoto.

Lorsque Kira et Rangiku arrivent bras dessus, bras dessous à proximité de l'entrée, la plupart des invités sont arrivés, et ce, bien que la soirée commence à peine.

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux. »

- « T'inquiète, tout va se passer sous comme sur des roulettes. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi ? »

- « Ton allure va nous donne l'effet de surprise. Et ton envie de revanche devrait te permettre de tenir la dragée haute à Isshin, et à tous ces merdeux qui se sont moqués de nous ! »

- « Nous ? J'ai l'impression que tu mélanges ta petite vengeance avec la mienne. »

- « Roh, toi ou moi, c'est pareil. Tu vas faire des merveilles avec ce t-shirt ! »

- « Tu ne m'as dit ce que ça voulait dire '_Take me if you're a man_' »

- « Ça, c'est notre arme secrète, mon petit Izuru ! »

- « Rangiku, dis-moi ce que ça signifie. »

- « Tu promets de ne pas te dégonfler ? »

- « Je suis sûr que je vais le regretter, mais oui, je te le promets. »

- « Ça veut dire '_Prend-moi, si t'es un homme_'. Accrocheur, hein ? »

Kira déglutit et lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils franchissent la grande porte de la première division. « Oh c'est pas vrai ! »

…

A quelques pas de là, dans les jardins, Isshin est inquiet. Kira devrait déjà être là. « C'est sûr, il ne va pas venir. »

- « Isshin, cesse de broyer du noir, la soirée ne fait que commencer. »

- « Tu crois qu'il va venir, Ryuken ? »

Le Quincy se tourne vers le vice-capitaine Hisagi. Les autres présents en font autant et le jeune homme se sent mal à l'aise face à eux.

- « Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas revu Kira depuis le pique-nique. Il n'était pas chez lui quand je suis passé pour le voir. Je ne sais pas où il est et encore moins s'il va… »

La fin de la phrase meurt dans la bouche du brun qui ouvre les yeux en grand. Son regard est focalisé vers un point au-dessus des têtes face à lui, qui finissent par se tourner dans un même mouvement.

A l'autre bout du jardin, Rangiku et un homme blond viennent d'arriver.

- « C'est bien Kira avec Rangiku ? »

- « Oui, Jyushiro, c'est bien mon lieutenant. »

- « Oh, il semblerait que Kira se soit pris en main. »

- « Non, Kisuke, c'est un coup de Rangiku. »

- « Putain, l'a coupé ses cheveux ! Eh bébé, c'est pas un T-shirt à toi ? »

- « Si, Rangiku est venu m'emprunter des fringues cet après-midi, en m'expliquant que c'était pour un ami. »

- « Tu portes des T-shirts avec ce genre d'inscription ? », demande Ichigo avec un air dégoûté.

- « Oui, c'est pour taquiner Grimm. »

- « Hein ? Y'a quoi d'écrit dessus. »

Ryuken et Uryuu échangent un petit rire. Et c'est Ichigo qui traduit la phrase pour tout le monde : « Prend-moi si t'es un homme. »

- « Quoi ? Tu t'ballades sous mon nez avec ça ? »

- « C'est ça qui est excitant ! », répond le brun avec un sourire pervers.

- « Oh putain, toi t'vas prendre ce soir ! » Grimmjow vient encercler ses bras autour de lui. « Tu mettras ton T-shirt sans rien en-dessous, hein ? »

- « Allez faire ça dans une chambre ! »,

- « Ichigo a raison. » C'est la voix grave de Zaraki. « Arrête d't'coller comme une sangsue au gamin. Ça m'excite. »

- « C'est quoi une sangsue, Kenny Kenny ? »

- « Demande à ta môman, hein ? »

- « Ken, je ne suis pas sa mère ! », s'exclame Ryuken. Le Quincy se met à genoux devant la petite Yachiru. « Une sangsue, c'est une sorte d'insecte comme une limace. »

- « Mais Minou, c'est un chat, pas une limace. »

- « Eh dis-donc, c'est qui qu't'appelles Minou ? »

- « Bah toi. T'es un chat et les chats s'appellent Minou. »

Sur le point de bondir (comme un chat) sur la petite rose, il est retenu par Uryuu qui lui glisse à l'oreille : « Grimm, ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

- « Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien », lance Ichigo.

- « La ferme, poil de carotte ! »

- « Grimm, Yachiru a l'habitude d'affubler tout le monde de surnom plus ou moins débile. »

- « C'est quoi l'tien ? »

- « Tête d'épingle. »

Ichigo se gausse de rire. « Ichigo, ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer. Le mien, Grimmjow, c'est Gros nénés. »

- « Et celui de poil de carotte ? »

- « J'en ai pas ! », déclare un Ichigo sur un petit nuage.

- « Le mien, c'est un œil et un trou », intervient Stark. « Ça étonne la petite que je n'ai qu'un seul œil quand je suis en résurrection. »

A deux mètres de là, Isshin ne dit rien. Les commentaires des uns et des autres glissent sur lui tellement il est concentré sur la nouvelle apparence de Kira. Avoir coupé cette mèche qui lui mangeait une partie du visage est de loin la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite. Les mèches blondes tombent désormais en frange sur son front. Le jeune homme et sa plantureuse partenaire s'approchent lentement, ce qui permet à Isshin de poursuivre son examen, réalisant que le blond est vraiment un bel homme. Des épaules larges mais pas trop, un corps finement musclé. Il a une carrure assez proche de celle de son propre fils. Les yeux bleus sont plus vifs qu'ils ne paraissent au premier abord.

Exubérante comme à son habitude, Rangiku fait un grand signe de la main : « Bonsoir, tout le monde »

- « Bonsoir. »

La voix grave de Kira fait son petit effet. Impassible à côté d'une Rangiku qui se frotte à lui avec sensualité sans lâcher son bras, il salue de la tête chacune des personnes présentes. Est-ce un défi ou une provocation, toujours est-il qu'il finit par Isshin en plantant son regard dans celui du brun qui n'en mène pas large face à cette nouvelle version du blond.

- « Kira-san, cette coupe de cheveux vous va bien. »

Le jeune homme s'incline légèrement, avec un sourire charmeur et des yeux pétillants. « Merci, _mademoiselle_ Inoue. »

- « Y s'est trouvé une personnalité ? », chuchote Grimmjow à l'oreille d'Uryuu.

- « Je ne sais pas. Il a dû vivre cette trahison comme un électrochoc. »

Bien qu'ils parlent à voix basse, Kira tourne la tête dans leur direction, leur jetant un regard acéré. Uryuu déglutit sous l'attaque visuelle tandis que Grimmjow soutient les yeux bleus, trop heureux de ce combat par procuration.

- « J'ai soif, pas vous ? », lance Rangiku.

- « Oui, allons vers le buffet. Shunsui doit nous y attendre. »

- « Au fait Ukitake, il va mieux ? »

- « Doucement, Ichigo. »

- « Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

- « Oh, tu n'es pas au courant, Rangiku ? » Le blond est ravi de détenir enfin une information qu'elle n'a pas. « Il a découvert que Nanao et Momo sortaient ensembles. »

- « QUOI ? » La jeune femme a enfin lâché son bras. Les poings sur les hanches, elle fulmine de rage. « Tu m'as rien dit Izuru ? Et _elles_, elles ne m'en rien dit non plus ? »

- « De quoi tu te plains encore ? », lui jette Kira. « Il y a maintenant un capitaine de libre. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Les personnes qui regardent la scène ne pipent pas mot. Le ton sec de Kira et la moue boudeuse de Rangiku sont tellement éloignés d'eux. En réalité, Kira s'amuse comme un petit fou, et Rangiku est un peu dépassée par le talent de son ami. Elle aimerait quand même être le point de mire de tout le monde, mais elle réalise que le charisme du blond est en train de la manger.

Le blond vient lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Un bel homme, fort et musclé, et qui n'attend qu'une chose : qu'une bonne âme vienne le consoler. » L'idée fait rosir la blonde. A moins que ce ne soit la proximité du mâle absolu qu'est devenu Izuru Kira. « En plus, celui-là, tu ne risques pas de l'étouffer avec tes seins ! »

A ce moment précis, il ne fait aucun doute que Kira a bouffé du lion. Parler de sein devant tout le monde avec autant de facilité, non, ce n'est pas lui. Certains en rient et d'autres ont les yeux écarquillés ou la bouche ouverte. Voire les deux comme Orihime !

- « Chercherais-tu à te débarrasser de moi, mon petit Izuru ? »

Regard affolé d'Isshin et de ses amis. Y aurait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

- « Rangiku », le blond marque une pause, « cesse de m'appeler 'mon petit Izuru' et de sous-entendre qu'il y a un truc entre nous. Nous ne sortons pas ensembles. Je te rappelle que j'ai _quelqu'un_ en vue. »

Nouveau regard affolé d'Isshin et de ses amis.

- « Oh que oui ! Bon, j'y vais. J'ai un beau brun à sauver du naufrage. Bonne chance, _Izuru_ ! »

Avec un clin d'œil, elle se met à courir fort élégamment vers l'objet de son fantasme.

- « Izuru, tu… tu as vraiment des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

- « Oui Shuuhei. Si on allait la rejoindre. Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde. Pas vous ? », lance-t-il à la cantonade avec un grand sourire.

Alors que certains, en tête desquels Isshin, suivent l'invitation, d'autres semblent hésiter.

- « On l'suit ? »

- « Grimm, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? »

- « D'savoir quoi ? Que l'blondinet va bouffer tout cru l'père de poil de carotte ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Grimmjow ? », demande Ichigo.

- « Ecoutez, j'sais pas c'qui est arrivé au blondinet tout mou, mais y sent l'dominant à plein nez. L'a dû prendre une drogue qui lui a fait pousser des couilles. Si j'étais ton père, j'ferai attention à mes fesses. »

- « Isshin en uké, ça pourrait être drôle ! », s'esclaffe Urahara.

- « Ouais », renchérit Grimmjow en éclatant à son tour de rire.

- « Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

Oups ! Urahara relève la tête pour affronter une version très en colère de son Yumi d'amour. Et le jeune brun n'est pas seul puisqu'il est rejoint par Uryuu tout aussi remonté, le capitaine Hitsugaya glaciale et un Shinji tout à fait offusqué. Urahara commet l'erreur suprême de ne pas réagir assez vite, laissant le champ libre au franc parler de Grimmjow.

- « Bah quoi ? L'blondinet est un peu efféminé et l'père du rouquin est un mâle, un vrai ! »

Ichigo se tape le front, anéanti par tant de bêtise.

- « Lobo ? »

- « Oui, mi amor ? »

- « Tu penses comme lui ? »

- « Absolument pas, mi amor. »

- « Dégonflé ! »

- « Je ne suis pas un dégonflé, Grimmjow. Je ne suis pas un macho comme toi, c'est tout. »

Un peu en retrait derrière les autres, Ikkaku croit bon de faire connaître son opinion avant que ça tourne au vinaigre. « Euh…, Toshiro, je suis du même avis que Stark. Je suis pas d'accord avec Grimmjow, d'accord ? »

- « On sait qu'y tient la culotte dans votre couple ! »

- « Tu t'enfonces, Grimmjow »

- « Ichigo, t'en mêles pas. Si on allait plutôt rejoindre les autres, » propose Tatsuki.

Passant juste sous le nez d'Urahara, Hitsugaya s'arrête à la hauteur de Grimmjow. « Tu devrais mesurer tes paroles, Grimmjow. » En disant cela, le petit capitaine relâche son reiatsu suffisamment pour que les cheveux de l'ex-espada soient recouverts d'une très fine pellicule de glace.

- « La vache, y fout les j'tons, lui ! »

- « Yumi… », commence Urahara.

Mais Yumichika reste de marbre, ne le gratifiant pas même d'un regard. Et que dire d'Uryuu qui est resté silencieux ?

- « Bébé, tu dis rien ? »

Sans répondre à la question, le jeune Quincy se retourne vers Yumichika.

- « Tu viens, allons boire quelque chose. »

- « Avec plaisir, Uryuu ! »

Et sans un regard pour les deux mâles, ils partent dans la même direction que les autres un peu plus tôt.

- « Mais, bébé… ? »

- « J'en connais deux qui vont dormir sur le canapé ce soir ! »

- « Tsst, j'vais lui parler et… »

- « Non Grimmjow. Cette fois, il faudra beaucoup plus. »

- « Plus que quoi ? »

- « Il parle de prouver à Uryuu que tu ne vois pas en lui qu'un dominé. En somme d'inverser les rôles, n'est-ce pas Urahara ? »

Alors que Kisuke hoche la tête, Grimmjow les regarde tour à tour avec une tête d'ahuri.

- « T'es malade ! J'suis pas un soumis, moi… »

- « A toi de voir si tu tiens à Uryuu. Tu viens, mi amor ? »

Avant de le suivre, Shinji croit bon d'ajouter : « Lobo a raison. Tu vas l'perdre si tu continues avec tes conneries de dominé-dominant. »

- « Vous allez l'faire ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je tiens vraiment à Yumi. » Urahara semble serein en disant cela. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Grimmjow. Il ajoute alors avec un petit sourire : « En fait, je sais qu'il n'aime qu'être en-dessous ! Il me l'a dit. Je ne pense donc pas avoir à le faire. »

Une fois le blond parti, le bleuté reste seul comme un con, à broyer du noir. Mettre ou se faire mettre, telle est la question.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps…**

L'arrivée de Rangiku dans le patio n'est pas passée inaperçue. Avec sa petite robe rose, elle est immédiatement devenue la principale attraction d'une soirée jusque-là bien ennuyeuse. Repérant le commandant Yamamoto en grande discussion avec les capitaines Kutchiki et Muguruma, elle vient présentée ses respects (c'est quand même le vieux qui reçoit).

- « Bonsoir commandant, capitaines. »

- « Bonsoir vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Encore une tenue du monde réel, je présume ? »

- « Oui, vous aimez ? », fait-elle avec un air candide alors qu'intérieurement, c'est un tout autre discours. _'C'est quoi son problème au vieux schnock ?'_

Le dit vieux schnockse contente de renifler et de détourner les yeux de cet uniforme hors norme.

- « Elle est faite pour toi, Rangiku. »

- « Merci, Kensei », répond-elle avant de prendre congé.

- « Faite pour elle ? », demande le Kutchiki avec ironie. « Ce bout de tissus peine à retenir sa poitrine ! »

- « Ne pourrait-elle pas se contenter de son uniforme, à défaut d'un kimono traditionnel, au lieu de ces vêtements qui laissent voir une partie de son anatomie ! »

Et c'est précisément pile à cet instant, que Neliel se pointe dans une petite jupe avec un T-shirt d'où dépasse un bout de ventre à cause de sa poitrine proéminente.

- « Bonsoir commandant Yamamoto. Capitaine Kutchiki. »

Quand il l'a vu arrivé, Kensei a bien tenté de lui faire un signe pour qu'elle ne vienne pas les rejoindre, mais en vain. Ce qui explique le regard bizarre de la jeune femme à son encontre, surtout quand il la prend par le bras pour l'entraîner à la suite de Rangiku.

- « Veuillez nous excuser. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kensei ? »

- « Ta tenue ne plait pas au vieux. »

- « Ah bon. Elle est pourtant jolie cette jupe ? »

- « Oh, mais moi j'adore, tu penses bien ! Mais le vieux et l'autre coincé, trouvent ça un peu minimaliste. »

Ils arrivent presque en même temps que Rangiku près de Kyoraku. L'homme est sur une chaise, un coude sur la petite table où sont servies des consommations fraiches et de la nourriture. L'œil hagard, il sirote comme un automate son saké.

- « Vous en faites une tête, capitaine ! »

Interpellé par la voix féminine, il lève la tête sans grande conviction, et face à la vision de Rangiku penchée vers lui, il avale de travers et se retrouve avec une quinte de toux digne de celles d'Ukitake. Alarmée, la plantureuse jeune femme se précipite vers lui et lui tapote dans le dos, lui fourrant ses deux seins sous les yeux.

C'est ainsi que tout le groupe les retrouve, lui avec de la bave au coin des lèvres, ses yeux suivant les courbes généreuses de la blonde. Et elle déjà à l'attaque avec ses meilleures armes : décolleté pigeonnant, cambrure de rein parfaite et œillades aguicheuses !

- « Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Shunsui ? »

- « Ma petite Rangiku, quelle jolie robe ! » », fait-il avec un sourire de benêt.

- « Vous aimez ? », demande-t-elle en faisant virevolter le jupon avant de redevenir grave. « J'étais inquiète, moi ! Je viens d'apprendre pour Nanao. Je la retiens celle-là ! »

- « Faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais. Si elle est heureuse comme ça. »

- « Bien sûr que je lui en veux ! Vous vous rendez compte, elle ne m'a rien dit. Et Momo non plus ! »

- « C'est ça qui te gêne le plus ? », demande la voix d'Hitsugaya

- « Evidemment capitaine ! Ce sont mes amies. Et puis vous devriez comprendre, vous. A vous non plus, Momo n'a rien dit ! »

- « Et pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? »

- « Parce que c'est votre ancienne petite copine, pardi ! »

- « Matsumoto ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Hinamori et moi ! »

- « Mais oui, mais oui. N'empêche que vous, vous avez eu la délicatesse de me dire pour vous et Ikkaku. »

- « Matsumoto ! Je ne t'ai rien dit du tout. C'est toi qui t'es pointé _sans délicatesse_ dans ma chambre ! »

- « Oh oui, c'est vrai ! » Elle se tourne vers Kyoraku qu'elle prend à témoin, « Oh, si vous les aviez vu tout nus, les jambes emmêlées. Ils étaient tellement mignons ! »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Bah quoi, c'est vrai que vous étiez mignons. Et c'était sa première fois », renchérit-elle en tapant dans l'épaule du brun.

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Roh, capitaine, ce que vous êtes prude. Comme Izuru ! »

- « Rangiku, oublie-moi ce soir ! »

Elle se penche vers Shunsui : « Enfin comme l'ancien Izuru, parce que le nouveau, il a des couilles. »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

Le Shunsui dépressif n'est plus, vive le vrai Shunsui. L'homme est secoué d'un rire inextinguible depuis le début de la conversation entre la terrible blonde et son petit capitaine. Si l'analyse approfondie des relations sexuelles des Ishida sont monnaie courante, les conversations publiques entre les deux plus hauts gradés de la dixième le sont tout autant. Pour les personnes qui sont en train de les regarder comme maintenant, c'est un peu comme assister à du théâtre, genre comédie de boulevard.

- « Ils sont pas croyables ces deux-là ! », lance Kensei.

- « C'est vrai qu'ils sont amusants. J'adore comment elle l'exaspère sans le faire exprès. »

- « Je peux t'assurer, Tatsuki, qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle dit », réplique Ichigo.

- « Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas encore congelée par inadvertance. »

- « Mais non, Shuuhei ! Toshiro n'est pas comme ça. Au fond, il l'aime bien sa lieutenante. »

- « Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, capitaine Ukitake. Quand il se laisse dépasser par ses émotions, ça peut facilement geler dans les parages », vient dire Ikkaku à voix basse.

- « Ne dis pas qu'il t'a déjà gelé pendant que t'étais en train de… ? » Yumichika fait un Oh fort joli avec sa bouche quand l'autre hoche la tête et ajoute : « C'est pas passé loin ! »

Le petit capitaine vient rejoindre son petit ami. « Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur le capitaine Kyoraku. »

- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Toshiro ? »

- « Parce que ce sont tous les deux des adorateurs du dieu saké, Ukitake ! »

- « Je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle passe à autre chose », intervient Kira avec un regard voilé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Izuru ? »

- « Shuuhei, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de la disparition du capitaine Ichimaru. Et franchement, celui qu'elle visait n'avait pas la poigne nécessaire pour lui apporter la stabilité dont elle a besoin. »

Hisagi et Kensei échangent un regard amusé. Même Hitusgaya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la conversation surréaliste qu'ils ont eu avec elle hier.

- « De qui parlez-vous ? », demande Uryuu.

- « D'Hanataro. »

- « HEIN ? Sérieux, elle avait des vues sur Hanataro ? »

- « Oui, Ichigo. Quoique qu'elle craignait de l'étouffer avec ses seins. » Tout le monde éclate de rire. « Et dire que je suis censée me reposer sur elle ! »

- « Elle a dit ça ? » Isshin aussi est là. L'homme n'a pas encore osé s'approcher du nouveau Kira. Son assurance n'est pas pour lui déplaire, mais ce qu'Isshin redoute, c'est cette personne à qui il s'intéresse, et pour qui il est évident qu'il s'est métamorphosé. Mais pour l'heure, c'est Rangiku qui occupe tous les esprits, y compris le sien. « Quelle femme étonnante, cette Ran-chan. «

- « Vous avez raison, Kurosaki-san », reprend Kira. « Elle est un peu pénible parfois, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

La moue contrariée de son capitaine indique clairement le contraire

- « Toshiro, entre nous, je suis persuadé que tu n'aimerais pas avoir un autre lieutenant qu'elle. Tu as plusieurs vice-capitaines autour de toi. Alors ? »

Hitsugaya se met à poser son regard sur Hisagi, puis sur Kira avant de le glisser plus loin sur Yachiru qui est en train de battre des mains face à Ryuken et sur Renji qui dévore son capitaine des yeux, et enfin à l'autre bout du patio sur le nouveau couple à l'honneur, Momo et Nanao. Après un soupir et un petit sourire, il conclut : « Non, je ne voudrais pas d'autre lieutenante que Rangiku. »

- « OH, C'EST VRAI CAPITAINE ? » Dans son dos, la jeune femme s'est rapprochée d'eux, juste au moment où il donnait sa réponse à Isshin. Par derrière, elle vient de coincer sa tête entre ses deux seins.

Evidemment la réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

- « MATSUMOTO ! Vas-tu me lâcher à la fin ! »

La jeune femme s'exécute, ce qui permet au petit capitaine de se retourner prêt à la foudroyer sur place pour son comportement indigne. Pourtant, il n'en fait rien. La jeune femme a bien un sourire aux lèvres, mais elle a surtout de petites larmes qui perlent à ses yeux.

- « Je ne savais pas que vous m'aimiez autant, capitaine. »

- « Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ! »

- « Mais, capitaine… »

- « J'ai mes marques avec toi, voilà tout », fait-il en baissant les yeux. Hitsugaya n'est pas très à l'aise avec les effusions en public. « Et puis, aucun des autres capitaines ne pourrait te supporter… »

- « Moi je veux bien échanger, puisque maintenant, ma Nanao-chan est celle de Momo ! »

- « Shunsui, cesse de faire le pitre. Tu es comme Toshiro. Tu apprécies autant Nanao qu'il apprécie Rangiku. Comme une amie. Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte. »

- « C'est beau ce que tu dis, Jyu. Et si on buvait un coup pour commencer ! »

- « Pour commencer ? M'est avis que tu as déjà étanché plusieurs soifs ! »

- « Roh Urahara-san, le saké, ça se boit comme du petit lait. »

- « Exactement, ma petite Rangiku. Allons boire tous les deux. J'ai amené un saké de ma cave, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Les deux piliers de bars se dirigent en direction des petits tonneaux et apostrophent au passage deux serveurs, histoire d'être plus vite approvisionnés.

- « Ça fait plaisir de revoir le vrai Kyoraku. »

- « Oh oui, Kira-san, tu n'as pas idée ! Je vais avoir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. »

- « Tranquille, c'est vite dit ! Je crois qu'il va sérieusement éponger ce soir. »

- « Ça, c'est rien. C'est une routine pour Shunsui. »

- « Si c'est une routine, nous pourrions peut-être nous éclipser plus tôt ce soir ? », propose Hisagi avec un air plein de promesse sur les activités qu'il a en tête.

Il tire le capitaine par le bras, et celui-ci a juste le temps de saluer ses amis de la main, qu'ils ont déjà disparus.

- « Sacré veinard ! »

- « Tu m'as l'air abattu, Kisuke. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Et il est où ton petit brun ? »

- « Juste là, avec Uryuu. Pas avec moi. »

- « Et pourquoi avec Uryuu ? Le fils de Ryuken n'est pas avec Grimmjow ? »

- « Disons que j'ai manqué de vivacité d'esprit en laissant Grimmjow dire ce qu'il pense. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et que je risque de dormir tout seul ce soir ! »

Isshin éclate de rire : « Bon sang, Kisuke, comment t'as pu te laisser entrainer par cet enragé de Grimmjow ? Tu es censé être un génie, et moi le pitre. »

- « Oh, c'est très amusant, Isshin. Bon, faut que j'aille faire amende honorable. »

- « Vous voulez dire que vous allez ramper, Urahara-san ? », demande Kira sans pouvoir retenir son rire.

- « Mon petit Kira, je te préférais avant, quand tu étais tout timide ! »

- « Mais bien sûr, Kisuke. Nous avons tous les deux des amis impayables, Kira-san. »

- « En effet, ça nous fait un point commun. » Kira se met à rougir en disant cela.

- « Je dirais deux si on ajoute notre goût pour le curry aux poissons, aux poivrons et au piment. »

- « Exact. Quoique, j'espère avoir un jour l'honneur de goûter le fameux curry au poulet de votre fille, Kurosaki-san. »

- « Ce sera avec plaisir. Et je lui demanderai pour l'occasion de faire un bon dessert. Vous aimez les desserts, Kira-san ? »

- « J'avoue en manger peu, mais je ne les dédaigne pas. »

- « Ma petite Yuzu fait un gâteau délicieux avec des pommes renversées et caramélisées. Elle vu ça un jour dans un livre de cuisine française. Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle ? Eh, fils ? »

A un autre moment, Ichigo aurait ignoré l'appel de son père, mais il accoure très vite, mué par la curiosité « Oui, tu veux quoi ? »

- « Comment s'appelle ce gâteau avec des pommes caramélisées que fait ta sœur ? »

Ichigo reste comme deux ronds flans. _'C'est quoi cette question ? Il est en train de lui parler bouffe !' _Pourtant le rouquin répond de bonne grâce : « Une tarte Tatin. »

- « Voilà, c'est ça. Une tarte Tatin », fait-il en s'adressant à Kira. Puis se retournant vers son fils : « Tu peux y aller, fils »

Quand Ichigo revient avec ses amis, il en est encore à se demander ce qui vient de se passer. Les autres attendent bien qu'il leur dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vient. C'est Tatsuki qui pose la question qui les intéresse tous.

- « Il voulait quoi ton père ? »

- « Connaître le nom d'un dessert que Yuzu fait souvent. »

- « Un dessert ? », insiste Uryuu. « Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de parler cuisine ? »

Shinji qui passait par là tend l'oreille : « Qui parle cuisine et avec qui ? »

- « Mon père avec Kira. »

- « Ichigo, faut qu'tu t'fasses à l'idée que ton paternel est une grande andouille, et qu'il mettra Kira dans son lit quand les hollow auront un cœur. Et j'dis pas ça pour toi, Lobo. T'as un cœur et il est à moi. »

- « Tout ce que tu veux, mi amor. »

Les deux hommes souhaitent un bonsoir à tout le monde. La fatigue accumulée par ces réceptions commence à se faire sentir, et il est déjà vingt et une heure.

- « Je crois qu'on va rentrer aussi, Ichigo. »

- « D'accord. Uryuu, tu rentres avec Grimmjow ? Mais il est où au fait ? »

- « Il n'est pas reparu depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le brun baisse les yeux. Il avait bien espérer que Grimmjow reviendrait s'excuser, comme Urahara avec Yumichika. Mais il ne l'a pas revu de la soirée.

- « On peut te raccompagner. Apparemment, ton père est déjà parti. »

- « Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais le chemin par cœur. Allez, à demain. »

- « Il me fait de la peine. »

- « T'inquiètes pas Hime. Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Une heure plus tard, il reste peu de monde dans le patio. A vrai dire, à l'exception des serveurs qui sont en train de ranger, il n'y a plus que Rangiku et Shunsui, qui après avoir goûté, regoûté au saké, puis trinqué et retrinqué, ne sont plus que deux épaves échouées dans des fauteuils. Et à l'autre bout du patio, Isshin et Kira qui continuent leur conversation comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Un bruit de chute attire malgré tout leur attention. Rangiku vient de tomber lamentablement de son fauteuil.

- « Je crois qu'il va falloir que je la ramène chez elle. »

- « Oui, et moi, je vais m'occuper de Shunsui. Il m'héberge, je ne vais pas le laisser dormir là. Ce ne serait pas très charitable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux hommes s'approchent des deux colis encombrants, dont les ronflements sont typiques des pochetrons : peu distingués et odorants. Alors qu'Isshin s'apprête à se baisser pour porter Shunsui, il sent deux mains se poser sur son T-shirt, et, quand il se retourne, des lèvres s'écraser sur sa bouche. Surpris par l'initiative de Kira, Isshin se laisse néanmoins porter par la légèreté du chaste baiser. Le jeune homme se recule :

- « Bonsoir, _Kurosaki-san_. »

Puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il ramasse le corps désarticulé de Rangiku et s'enfuit en shunpo.

Après un moment, le brun se reprend. Il se penche pour prendre Shunsui dans ses bras et disparait à son tour dans la nuit.

* * *

**Tout doucement les choses se mettent en place et ce qui s'est fait, se défait… ou pas !**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, messieurs, dames les gens ! Faut juste écrire quelques pitits mots dans le cadre en-dessous. C'est simple, discret et pas douloureux.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone33 :** je suis un peu chagrinée que tu ne sentes pas ce pairing parce que moi, j'y crois à 200%. Remarque, c'est logique puisqu'il est dans ma tête depuis des semaines. Il est vrai que j'ai lancé cette idée pour faire ressortir un peu d'humour au détriment d'Isshin et qu'ensuite, je me suis obligée à relever ce défi que je m'étais moi-même lancée. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis à fond dedans ! Kira n'étant pas le plus charismatique des shinigamis de Kubo, et Isshin étant l'un des plus mariols, il fallait en rajouter des deux côtés mais pas forcément exagérer leur singularité. J'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes et j'espère que je ne vais pas te larguer au passage.

**Zazoute :** ah ! En voilà une qui a apprécié ce changement de personnalité. Je l'ai voulu à la fois fort et stressé, mais toujours dans l'optique où faut arrêter de le prendre pour un guignol et certains vont l'apprendre à leur dépens, comme tu vas t'en apercevoir.

**Kacisasaa :** encore une fois, il y a plein de choses dans ta review. Pour ce qui est de Gin, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Toutefois, tu m'as soufflé une idée et quand j'ai une idée en tête, elle se couche parfois sur papier et j'en suis déjà à plus de 2000 mots pour un petit truc de rien. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Grimmjow est l'un des ressorts comiques de mes histoires donc, il va continuer à dire tout haut ce qu'il pense et ce ne sera donc pas la dernière de ces trouvailles, loin de là. Idem pour Rangiku : c'est une pièce maîtresse dans mon 'œuvre'. Elle est omniprésente parce qu'il est impossible à mon sens d'imaginer qu'une histoire à la Soul Society puisse lui échapper. Et j'adore quand elle fait enrager Hitsugaya et de ce côté-là, tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre. Tu n'as donc pas aimé le côté provocant d'Uryuu ? Le fait qu'il soit en-dessous et qu'il ait bien moins d'expérience que son chéri d'amour, ne peut effacer le fait que c'est l'un des personnages de Bleach les plus intelligents, et bien que froid extérieurement, l'un des plus charismatiques. Personnellement, je le vois comme un meneur, quelqu'un qui saura toujours se débrouiller dans la vie, parce que c'est ce qu'il vit depuis la mort de soin grand-père. Et puis, c'est une douce revanche pour toutes les fois où Grimmjow le traite comme une femelle !

**SCOYERS :** merci pour avoir laissé quelques mots. C'est plaisant de mettre un nom, même d'emprunt, derrière les statistiques de visites.

**Taki-sama :** oui, tu peux le dire, Gimmjow est mal barré. Et d'ailleurs le chapitre s'ouvre sur son petit problème. Merci d'avoir apprécier le nouveau Kira et merci tout court pour tes encouragements.

* * *

**A proximité de la maison de Shinji**

Il y a réfléchi pendant des heures. Du moment où Stark lui a soufflé cette idée saugrenue, elle n'a pas arrêté de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête. Et dieu sait que Grimmjow n'est pas le genre d'homme à réfléchir. Etre un soumis, lui ? Quelle foutaise ! Il est l'antithèse du soumis. Il est fait pour tout ce qui caractérise un homme : se battre, décider, se montrer fort, protéger celui qui est sien. Protéger Uryuu, celui que son cœur a choisi.

Oui, il y a Uryuu. Et c'est bien là le problème. Le fait qu'il refuse de le perdre constitue l'unique raison pour laquelle il se pointe si tard chez le copain blond de Stark. De la lumière filtre à travers une persienne. Probablement la chambre.

'_Bon sang, s'ils sont en train de baiser, y vont pas répondre. En tout cas, si c'était moi, j'répondrais pas. Mais Uryuu, lui y répondrait ? Faut espérer que l'blond de Stark soit comme Uryuu.'_

A l'intérieur de la maison, Shinji et Stark sont tendrement enlacés. Déjà nus, ils ont entamé les préliminaires il y a peu, lorsqu'ils entendent un coup frappé à la porte. Stark relève la tête, mais Shinji l'attrape et l'oblige à reprendre leur baiser. Un autre coup et Stark est à nouveau distrait.

- « Tu pourrais t'concentrer sur moi ? »

- « Mi amor, quelqu'un frappe à ta porte. »

- « Ouais, j'suis pas sourd. Laisse frapper et occupe-toi d'moi. J'ai très chaud là, et j'ai très envie… »

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un coup mais plusieurs qui sont tambourinés avec force sur la porte.

- « Bon sang, j'te jure que si c'est Kensei ou Rose, j'les tue ! »

Stark est déjà debout, en train d'enfiler un peignoir. Les coups redoublent de force.

- « Putain, il va la démolir ma porte ! »

- « Calme-toi, mi amor. C'est peut-être important. »

- « Ouais, bah j'vais lui parler du pays à cet excité des portes ! »

Après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama et un peignoir qu'il ne prend pas la peine de refermer, le blond se précipite vers l'entrée où il arrache pratiquement la porte en l'ouvrant. « C'EST POURQUOI ? »

- « 'lut ! Stark est là ? J'voudrais l'voir, s'te plait. »

Stark est juste derrière Shinji. « Grimmjow ? »

- « J'peux t'parler ? »

- « Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? »

- « Mi amor, laisse. Tu vas bien Grimmjow ? »

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Entre. »

- « QUOI ? Dis-donc Lobo, tu m'as oublié ? Ou peut-être que faut que j'vous laisse entre _hommes_. J'peux aller réchauffer le lit, si tu veux. C'est le rôle des femelles, hein Grimmjow ? »

Shinji est hors de lui. Stark s'approche et essaye de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais, pour la première fois, le blond le repousse. « Ah non, tu vas pas m'amadouer comme ça ! »

Stark reste figé sur place. « Mais Shinji ? »

- « Tiens, ce n'est plus 'mi amor' ? Fais attention, Lobo, j'suis chez moi et si t'as envie de rejoindre le macho d'service pour aller dormir à la belle étoile, bah te gênes pas ! »

- « STOP », se met à hurler Grimmjow. « J'veux pas qu'vous vous battiez. J'ai besoin d'parler à quelqu'un, c'est tout. »

L'air abattu de Grimmjow ne semble pas feint, alors Shinji vient s'installer dans le canapé. Hors de question qu'il laisse son Lobo socialiser avec ce gars-là.

- « Tu veux parler, eh bien parle. Je reste ! »

Grimmjow regarde tout de suite dans la direction de Stark avec un air paniqué, essayant de le convaincre de faire décamper le blond. Contre toute attente, Stark vient s'assoir à côté de Shinji et lui prend tendrement la main.

- « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le faire devant Shinji. »

- « Hein ? C'est d'las Noches que j'veux parler. Ça l'regarde pas ! »

- « Tout ce qui me concerne, concerne aussi Shinji. »

Le bleuté semble hésiter, dansant sur ses pieds. Il se dirige alors vers la porte devant laquelle il s'arrête. Il vient y abattre son poing et pousse un grand soupir. Puis, il revient vers le milieu de la pièce et finit par s'assoir face à Shinji et Stark.

- « Ça reste entre nous, hein ? »

- « Je te le promets, Grimmjow ! »

- « Ouais, ouais, je promets », fait le blond en levant la main.

- « Nous t'écoutons Grimmjow. »

- « C'est pas facile ! »

- « On a pas toute la nuit non plus ! On était sur l'point… »

- « D'baiser ? Je sais ! »

Shinji sursaute : « QUOI ? Tu regardais ? »

- « Non, j'l'ai senti, banane. J'suis un félin, t'as oublié ? »

- « Non, c'est vrai, toi t'es un minou ! »

Grimmjow bondit sur ses pieds : « M'appelle pas comme ça », fait-il en grognant.

Aussi vite que lui, Stark se lève, faisant mine de se placer devant Shinji, comme un écran de protection.

- « Assied-toi, Grimmjow et calme-toi. »

L'attitude défensive de Stark n'est pas à prendre à la légère. L'homme est prêt à attaquer, s'il le faut, pour protéger son compagnon. Alors, Grimmjow obéit à l'invitation et s'installe sur un fauteuil, les épaules voutées.

- « T'as dit tout à l'heure, que fallait… »

- « … que tu in-ver-ses les positions, » finit Shinji tout sourire.

- « Ouais, j'suis content qu'ça t'fasse rire. »

Shinji lève les yeux au ciel : « Mais tu fais chier à la fin ! C'est pas dégradant d'être en-dessous ! Putain, ton mec, il t'aime, c'est ça qui compte, non ? »

- « J'sais qu'bébé m'aime. Le truc, … c'est que j'ai déjà été… »

- « En-dessous ? C'est ça que tu veux nous dire, Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté hoche de la tête, sans oser les affronter en face. Les deux autres échangent un regard d'incompréhension.

- « Bah, où est le problème ? »

- « Le problème, c'est qu'j'étais pas consentant, tu piges ? », lui jette avec hargne Grimmjow

Shinji est tellement abasourdi qu'il n'ose plus rien dire. Pour être honnête, il aimerait maintenant être dans son lit en train de le tenir au chaud pour Stark. De son côté, l'ex-primera a rapidement fait le rapprochement avec l'évocation plus tôt de leur lieu d'habitation au Hueco Mundo.

- « A Las Noches, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de te soumettre Grimmjow. »

Cette fois, Shinji a la bouche ouverte. Il a compris de qui on est en train de parler et il se sent subitement très proche de l'ex-sexta. Chacun à leur manière, ils ont vécus une terrible expérience avec le même monstre.

- « Tu comprends pourquoi j'peux pas. J'peux pas faire ça avec Uryuu. Ça va remonter, tout c'que j'ai dû endurer cette fois-là, la haine que j'ai été obligée d'garder pour moi. Si elle ressort et qu'elle s'déchaine contre Uryuu, hein ? »

La réponse de Stark est immédiate : « Tu dois lui dire, Grimmjow. »

- « QUOI ? T'es malade ? J'veux pas qu'il sache, t'entend ? »

- « Grimmjow, de quoi t'as peur ? Qu'Uryuu n'veuille plus de toi ? T'es vraiment limité question psychologie ! »

- « Tu l'laisses m'insulter, Stark ? »

- « Il a raison, Grimmjow. Tu dois faire confiance à Uryuu. Sois honnête avec lui, et tu pourrais être surpris. »

- « C'est ça ton conseil ? », s'insurge le bleuté.

- « Oui. »

De rage, Grimmjow se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre violemment et après un « J'vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! », il la referme en la claquant.

Après son départ, Shinji vient se réfugier dans les bras du brun.

- « J'ai d'la peine pour lui, tu sais. »

- « Il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Grimmjow est tellement fier. Je comprends mieux la défiance qu'il avait en permanence contre… »

- « NON ! » Shinji pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Stark. « S'il te plait, ne prononce pas son nom ! »

* * *

**Appartement de Rangiku**

Kira a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à ramener Rangiku. Cette dernière n'a pas cessé de baragouiner des trucs inaudibles dans son sommeil de pochtronne, le faisant sursauter toutes les trente secondes. Pas mécontent d'être arrivé à destination, le blond s'est empressé de déposer son colis sur le lit de la belle. Pas de bol, au moment où il a voulu s'échapper pour regagner ses pénates, voilà qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se met à brayer.

- « SHUNSUI, Y'A PLUS DE SAKE ! »

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, c'était la crise cardiaque assurée.

- « SHUNSUI ? »

- « Rangiku ! Bon sang, tais-toi, tu vas rameuter tout le quartier ! »

- « Izuru ? Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Izuru ? Il est où Shunsui d'abord ? »

- « Probablement dans son lit en train de rêver. »

- « A du saké ? », fait la blonde avec un sourire engageant.

- « Hein ? » Il la regarde bizarrement. « J'en sais rien moi ! Bon, je peux te laisser maintenant, j'ai sommeil. »

- « Non, non. On va boire un coup d'abord. »

- « Hein ? Tu ne crois pas que t'as assez bu ce soir ? »

- « L'est quelle heure d'abord ? »

- « Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Il est minuit passé et … »

- « … et ben, on est le lendemain. C'est une nouvelle journée d'abord. »

- « Hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de commencer cette nouvelle journée, comme tu dis, en buvant du saké ! »

- « Faut que tu me racontes d'abord. »

- « Hein ? Te raconter quoi ? Et cesse de terminer tes phrases par d'abord, c'est agaçant. »

- « Quand toi, t'arrêteras de les commencer par hein, d'abord ! »

- « Bon sang, tu m'énerves Rangiku !

- « Bah, ça te fait un point commun avec mon capitaine ! », fait-elle en se levant. Elle passe dans le petit salon et s'en va farfouiller dans un placard, dont elle ressort avec une bouteille de saké et un air ravi.

Elle s'installe sur un coussin et verse le liquide dans deux coupes.

- « Pas pour moi, je t'ai dit. »

- « Allez, viens t'assoir à côté de ta Rangiku-chérie et dis-moi tout. »

- « Te dire quoi ? »

- « Comment ça s'est passé avec Isshin ? »

Kira se met à soupirer. Pas d'énervement, plutôt par résignation. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien de lutter. Malgré tout le bien qu'il pense d'elle, cette femme est le diable en personne !

- « On a discuté pendant des heures, de tout et de rien. »

- « Et c'est tout ? J'ai fait de toi une bombe sexuelle pour que tu discutes _de tout et de rien_ avec Isshin ? T'es affligeant, Izuru ! »

- « D'abord…

- « Ah, tu vois, toi aussi tu le dis ! »

- « _D'abord_, je ne suis pas une bombe sexuelle. Et ensuite, nous nous sommes trouvés des points communs. »

- « Trouvés des point communs, hein ? C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! »

- « Tu sais, Rangiku, il n'y a pas que le sexe. C'est vrai que s'il avait fallu que je le fasse à ta façon, il aurait fallu que je me frotte à lui comme si j'étais en chaleur ! » Kira est rouge de colère.

- « Touché ! »

- « Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, mais ce que tu peux être chiante parfois ! »

- « Oh lala, Kira qui devient vulgaire », fait la jeune femme en riant. « Bon, vous avez des points communs. Et c'est tout ? »

- « Non, … on s'est embrassé. »

- « Il t'a embrassé ? »

- « Non… en fait… c'est moi qui l'aie embrassé. »

- « IZURU ! Merci Kami, je n'aurais pas fait ça pour rien ! »

- « A t'écouter Rangiku, on a l'impression que c'est toi qui a tout fait ! »

- « Bah, évidemment ! »

* * *

**Maison de Zaraki, au petit matin**

Uryuu a eu du mal à s'endormir. Depuis qu'il est en couple avec Grimmjow, il ne s'est pas passé une seule nuit sans qu'il ne s'endorme dans ses bras. Là, non seulement il n'a pas dormi avec lui, mais en plus, il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il s'est demandé si sa réaction n'avait pas été trop exagérée. Après tout, son petit ami est un macho, et lui-même en joue très souvent.

Ça fait un moment qu'il est réveillé, mais il ne veut surtout pas se lever car cela signifierait ne pas voir Grimmjow, et, ça, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il ouvre toutefois les yeux, attiré par la lumière du petit matin. Et il découvre Grimmjow assis dans un fauteuil, en train de l'observer. Il relève la tête avec un sourire. Dire qu'il est soulagé serait loin de la vérité.

- « Grimm, t'es là depuis quand ? »

- « Quelques heures. J'aime bien t'regarder dormir, bébé. »

- « Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? »

- « Nan, faut qu'on parle bébé. »

Le cœur du Quincy vient de s'accélérer brusquement. Il a bien compris ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack, son petit-ami qui pourrait passer son existence entière collé à lui pour faire des choses pas très catholiques, refuse de l'embrasser.

- « Et tu ne peux pas venir prêt de moi pour ça ? »

- « Si j'm'approche, j'pourrais pas aller jusqu'au bout. »

Et maintenant il refuse de l'approcher. Uryuu est tendu. Plein d'idées se bousculent dans sa tête, mais la seule qui revienne à chaque fois, c'est que son espada va lui annoncer que c'est fini. Qu'il s'est révolté une fois de trop.

- « Bien, je t'écoutes _Grimmjow_. »

La froideur du brun n'encourage pas vraiment Grimmjow. _'Putain, il est encore fâché pour hier.'_

- « J't'ai toujours dit que j'étais l'dominant dans notre couple. Je sais que parfois ça t'fait enrager, mais c'est important pour moi, tu vois. »

C'en est trop pour Uryuu.

- « Ça va, j'ai compris. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, Grimmjow. Je ne suis pas assez docile, c'est ça ? »

- « C'est pas ça ! »

- « Tu veux me plaquer, n'est-ce-pas ? »

- « Nooon ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'approcher ? »

- « Parce que quand j't'aurais dit c'que j'veux dire, c'est toi qui voudra plus m'approcher. »

Les battements de son cœur viennent encore de s'accélérer. Uryuu déglutit et s'assoit correctement sur son lit, s'adossant contre le mur dans une position confortable.

- « Je t'écoute, Grimm. »

- « J't'ai dit que j'suis un dominant, et c'est c'que j'suis, hein ! Mais un jour, j'suis tombé sur un morceau plus fort qu'moi. J'pouvais pas m'défendre, il était trop fort c't'enculé. »

'_Il a dit enculé ? Alors, il parle de…'_

_- « _J'suis pathétique, hein ? »

Immédiatement, Uryuu s'extirpe du lit pour venir s'assoir sur les genoux du bleuté. Il passe ses bras autour de son cou et colle son corps contre le torse musclé. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux bleus qu'il caresse et, après avoir relevé la tête qui restait obstinément baissée, il dépose doucement un baiser sur le front de l'ex-espada. « Chut. N'en dis pas plus. »

- « T'es pas dégoûté ? »

- « Tu veux rire ? » Non, pour l'heure, le bleuté est bien trop inquiet pour plaisanter. « Grimmjow, je t'aime éperdument. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Qu'tu veux que j'te fasse l'amour comme une bête ? », fait Grimmjow en souriant.

- « Disons que ce serait un bon début. » Les deux hommes se jettent alors l'un sur l'autre avec fougue. La tension qu'ils ont vécue chacun de leur côté, retombe d'un coup. « Ne me laisse plus jamais une seule nuit, Grimm. »

- « La mienne était pas jobard non plus ! J'savais plus quoi faire. Alors, j'suis allé voir Stark et son blond. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu leur a dit ? »

- « J'savais plus quoi faire. Et comme Stark a vécu comme moi à Las Noches. »

Uryuu prend conscience que pour quelqu'un comme Grimmjow, se confier n'est pas chose aisée. Bien sûr, il aurait de loin préféré que son petit ami vienne le voir lui, mais le fait même qu'il ait envisagé de chercher conseil auprès de quelqu'un est en soi un exploit.

- « L'blond voulait pas s'barrer. Pas commode quand tu lui enlèves sa dose de sexe, à çui-là ! Un vrai lion ! Ils sont toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre ! »

- « Comme nous, je te signale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

- « Qu'fallait que j'te parle, qu'j'ai confiance en toi. »

- « Faudra que je les remercie. Ne me cache plus rien, Grimmjow. Jamais ! »

- « OK, j'l'promets. Et tant qu'à faire, j'promets aussi d'faire des efforts et d'plus traiter… »

- « Oh lala, stop ! Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'une image, Grimmjow. Je sais qui tu es, d'où tu viens, ce que tu as fait. Et maintenant, je sais ce que tu as subi. Ça me suffit. C'est vrai que ça m'agace parfois que tu me prennes pour ta femme, mais c'est quelque chose que je peux supporter. Pour toi. »

- « J't'aime, bébé. »

- « Je t'aime aussi, Grimm. »

- « Bon, j'crois qu'on a une nuit à rattraper, hein ? »

- « Oh oui, et tu vas devoir être au top pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir abandonné comme ça ! »

- « Faut pas m'le dire deux fois, _femme_ ! »

- « Tais-toi et baise-moi, _homme_ ! »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, appartement de Kira**

Kira n'a pas assez dormi. Quand Rangiku a daigné enfin le libérer, il était près de deux heures du matin. Il s'est endormi comme une souche, pour être réveillé quatre plus tard par son autre ami, le lieutenant Hisagi. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, ce dernier a eu la surprise de découvrir le blond en petite tenue, les cheveux en pétard, avec cette impression singulière qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus au cours de la nuit. Et rouleau compresseur n'est pas le surnom ou le nom de code d'Isshin !

- « Hein ? »

- « Salut Kira ! Je te réveille peut-être ? »

- « A ton avis ? »

- « Bah, c'est qu'il est six heures. » Le brun se gratte la tête un peu gêné d'avoir pris son ami au saut du lit. « C'est que tu te lèves toujours vers six heures trente, alors… »

- « Alors tu t'es dit que tu pouvais bien priver ce cher Kira d'un demi-heure de sommeil, hein ? »

Pas vraiment habitué à ce que Kira ait recours au sarcasme, Hisagi reste interdit devant son ami, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- « Bon, entre. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. »

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Faut pas », répond le blond en baillant et en s'installant sur un coussin, les coudes sur la table du salon pour soutenir sa tête qui semble très lourde. « Tu veux du thé ? »

- « Oui, je veux bien. » Le blond jette un œil dans la direction de la petite cuisine, sans pour autant bouger d'un cil. « Je vais le préparer. »

- « Mm. »

- « T'es sûr d'avoir assez dormi ? »

- « C'est censé être drôle ? »

- « Euh… non. Si tu me racontais ? »

- « Toi aussi ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à toujours me poser cette question ? »

Pendant que l'eau chauffe, Hisagi vient s'installer en face de lui.

- « Kira, je ne comprends rien. T'as la gueule de bois ou quoi ? »

- « Ce serait le comble. C'est elle qui boit, et ce serait moi qui hériterais de la gueule de bois ! »

- « Youhou Kira ! »

La voix reconnaissable de Rangiku fait sursauter le blond qui se prend la tête à deux mains.

- « Oh non, pitié, pas encore ! »

Avant même que le brun ne puisse demander quelques éclaircissements, la blonde fait son entrée, souriante et pétant la forme. Est-ce dû à une constitution exceptionnelle ou à un remède miracle, il n'en reste pas moins que Kira la regarde de travers, trouvant cela proprement injuste !

- « Bah, mon petit Izuru, t'as pas l'air réveillé ? »

- « La faute à qui ? »

- « Roh, je me suis couchée aussi tard que toi. Enfin, aussi tôt ce matin. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! Et l'acompte que tu as pris à la première division, quand je t'ai ramassé par terre, tu ne le comptes pas ? »

- « Ce que tu peux être mesquin parfois Izuru ! On ne tient quand même pas une comptabilité ! »

- « Vous pouvez m'expliquer tous les deux, j'y comprends rien. »

- « J'ai été obligé de raccompagner madame-je-bois-tellement-que-je-m'effondre-par-ter re-avec-mon-compagnon-de-beuverie ! »

- « Oh, t'en fait des phrases longues, dis-donc ! »

- « Le compagnon de beuverie, c'est forcément Kyoraku. Qui l'a raccompagné ? »

- « Moi je sais, moi je sais ! », s'écrie la jeune femme. Elle lève le bras et sautille sur place, faisant bouger ses seins. Voyant que Kira se contrefiche qu'elle réponde à sa place, elle se penche vers Hisagi : « C'est Isshin Kurosaki. Celui à qui notre petit Izuru a roulé un patin ! »

- « Tu l'as embrassé ? »

- « Bien évidemment Shuuhei, pour qui tu nous prends ! »

- « Nous ? », demande Hisagi, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourne vers Kira qui est toujours sans réaction ou presque. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, Izuru ? »

- « Me demande pas. Moi, je ne suis que le pantin de madame ! »

- « Roh, allez Izuru. C'est un travail d'équipe ! »

- « Ah bon ? C'est bizarre parce que, lorsque _j'ai_ pris l'initiative d'embrasser Isshin, toi tu étais vautrée à même le sol. »

- « Oui, mais j'ai coupé ta mèche ! Et depuis, t'es un autre homme. T'es beau, t'as de la classe, du courage. T'as même de l'humour ! »

- « Si je te suis, avant j'étais moche, sans aucun goût, peureux et pas drôle ? »

- « Euh… Izuru, c'est vrai que t'as jamais été très drôle. »

- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! »

- « Ok, ok. On se calme tous les deux. Pas la peine de vous battre pour moi ! Bon, tu nous offre quoi à boire ? »

- « Je vais servir le thé », répond le brun en se levant. « Et on ne se battait pas pour toi. Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité ! »

- « Du thé ? »

- « C'est ça ou rien ! »

- « Bien, va pour le thé. Sinon, tu le retrouves quand Isshin ? »

- « Rangiku, j'ai un travail et toi aussi. Ton capitaine adoré et une montagne de papier t'attendent avec impatience ! Et en ce qui concerne Isshin, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

- « Roh, je fais ça pour t'aider, moi ! »

- « Non, Rangiku. Tu fais ça parce que ton hobby, c'est de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon capitaine. C'est son truc de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres. »

- « Roh, t'es trop sérieux, Shuuhei ! »

- « Et toi pas assez ! Dis-nous plutôt pour changer, comment ça s'est passé avec Shunsui ? »

- « On a discuté et on a bu. »

- « C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu le vois, Ran », précise Kira.

- « Je sais pas. C'est un bel homme, c'est sûr. » La jeune femme pousse un grand soupir. « Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour vivre en couple. Et pis, entre nous, Shunsui n'est pas très sérieux. »

- « Tu es sûre, Ran ? »

- « Pas tout à fait. Pour être certaine, il faut que je teste mon autre possibilité ! »

Kira jette un coup d'œil vers Hisagi pour savoir s'il a capté quelque chose. Hisagi a eu la même idée.

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Du petit brun timide qu'est si mignon. Ce serait bête de passer à côté du grand amour. »

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire de concert.

- « T'es vraiment très marrante. On a marché à fond pendant au moins cinq secondes. »

- « Mais je suis très sérieuse ! Et tous les deux, vous allez m'aider. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je participe à ça ! Et je signale que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

- « Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire que t'aider une amie à être heureuse ? Remplir des dossiers ? »

- « Non, conquérir un homme. Je te signale que moi, contrairement à Shuuhei, je ne suis pas encore en couple. »

- « C'est vrai et il ne faudrait pas que tout foire. Je me suis donnée assez de mal pour ça. Bon, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi, mon petit Shuuhei. »

Amusé par la formule qui, pour une fois, ne s'adresse pas à lui, Kira cache son sourire dans sa tasse de thé.

- « Faux frère ! », lui lance le brun.

* * *

**Maison de Kyoraku, salle à manger**

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! »

- « Bonjour Kurosaki-san », répond Orihime.

- « 'jour Isshin » Shunsui a la tête appuyée dans sa main. Apparemment, le compagnon de beuverie de Rangiku Matsumoto n'a pas encore récupéré de ses excès de la veille.

- « Bonjour, le vieux. T'as l'air de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. »

- « Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, Kurosaki-san ? »

- « Excellente, ma petite Orihime. Pas vous ? »

- « C'était une belle fête. Les jardins de la première division sont magnifiques. »

- « Moi, c'que j'ai préféré, ce sont les chamailleries entre le capitaine Hitsugaya et sa lieutenante. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien marrés, hein Hime ? »

Les deux jeunes filles partent dans un fou rire.

- « Ma petite Rangiku ! » fait Shunsui puis il se met à pousser un long gémissement assez inapproprié pour un petit déjeuner.

- « Voyons Shunsui, on est en train de manger ! Retiens-toi un peu, ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre d'images érotiques. Et puis, il y a des enfants. »

- « Dis-donc le vieux. C'est nous que tu traites d'enfants ? »

- « Fils, techniquement vous êtes encore des enfants. » Quatre paires d'yeux se braquent sur lui. « Enfin, des adolescents. »

- « Ouais, bah ça vous gêne pas de mêler les soi-disant enfants à vos histoires de fesses ! »

- « Tatsuki, ce langage n'est pas approprié dans la bouche d'une jeune fille bien élevée et… »

- « Et rien du tout ! On n'était pas des enfants quand il a fallu se battre contre Aizen. Ou pour aller sauver Rukia à la Soul Society et affronter _tes_ anciens collègues. »

- « Là, il n'a pas tort, Isshin. »

- « Ok, je reconnais que vous êtes plus matures que bien des adultes. »

Kyoraku regarde son vieil ami avec un grand sourire : « Tu t'englobes dans les adultes en question ? »

- « Shunsui, je suis bien plus responsable que toi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre de si bon matin ! » Sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué, Urahara vient de pénétrer dans la salle où ils sont installés pour le petit-déjeuner. « Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! »

- « Kisuke, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Shunsui passe son temps à boire et à jouer les dilettantes. Moi, j'ai un métier et des enfants à élever. Ah, et bonjour à toi aussi. »

- « Je crois que tes enfants font ça très bien tous seuls. Et je te rappelle que je dirige une division. »

- « Pfft, tout le monde sait que c'est Nanao qui dirige la huitième. »

Tatsuki se tourne vers Ichigo, son voisin de table, pour lui chuchoter : « Ils se battent comme deux gamins, et c'est nous qu'on traite d'enfant ! Sans vouloir te vexer Ichigo, ton père est irrécupérable ! »

- « Ça ne me vexe pas du tout. »

Les deux bruns continuent à s'asticoter, rejoint rapidement par le blond.

- « Ne me parle pas de Nanao. Elle m'a trahi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin, Kisuke ? »

- « Oh, je passais par là. »

- « Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas réussi à te rabibocher avec ton gamin brun, et que tu as dormi dehors ! »

- « Yumichika est toujours fâché ? »

Orihime est brusquement inquiète. Pas seulement parce qu'elle aime que tout le monde soit heureux, mais surtout parce ça lui rappelle qu'Uryuu et Grimmjow se sont aussi fâchés hier soir. Ça l'embête de les savoir séparés. Uryuu est tellement épanoui depuis qu'il est avec Grimmjow. Et s'ils étaient encore fâchés eux aussi ?

- « Non… enfin oui… »

- « C'est oui ou c'est non, Urahara-san ? »

- « En fait, on s'est réconcilié assez facilement… »

Un clin d'œil et Isshin plonge en plein graveleux : « Sur l'oreiller, tu veux dire ? »

- « Oui. » Le visage d'Urahara est aussi gourmand que le chat devant une coupelle de lait. Mais pas longtemps. « Et puis ça a tourné au vinaigre. J'ai rien compris. »

- « Si vous nous racontiez, Urahara-san. »

- « Dis-tu ça parce que tu veux m'aider, Ichigo, ou parce que tu veux te moquer de ton sensei ? »

- « Dites et on verra après ! », répond le rouquin en souriant.

- « Bien, pendant la soirée, je suis venu revoir Yumichika. On s'est expliqué et on s'est embrassé. Une chose en amenant une autre, on a mis les voiles et on s'est retrouvé dans son appartement. Je ne vous fais pas un dessin pour ce qui est de la suite… »

_Début du Flashback _

_Fatigués par les efforts qu'ils viennent de consentir à deux reprises, les deux hommes sont allongés. Yumichika a la tête posée sur ses deux mains, elles-mêmes posées à plat sur le ventre de son amant. Urahara a la tête appuyée sur le tissu moelleux que Yumichika a accroché sur le mur sur lequel bute son futon. Il a vu ça un jour dans un magazine chez Orihime et s'est décidé à copier l'idée pour sa propre chambre. C'est décoratif, surtout qu'il a choisi une belle couleur mauve, et surtout c'est très pratique._

_- « Tu arriveras à quelle heure la semaine prochaine ? »_

_- « La semaine prochaine ? »_

_- « Oui, mercredi. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »_

_- « Oublier quoi ? »_

_- « Ce qu'il y a mercredi ! »_

_Le blond a beau cherché, c'est le vide complet. Le sourcil gauche du brun commence à s'arquer d'agacement. _

_- « Kisuke, tu marches sur des œufs là ! »_

_- « Euh… je ne vois pas… »_

_Cette fois, ce sont les deux sourcils qui se rapprochent jusqu'à être froncés de colère._

_- « Non, non, Yumi, ne sois pas encore fâché ! D'avance, je te fais mes plus plates excuses pour avoir oublié cette chose importante à tes yeux. Et qui le deviendra aux miens quand tu me l'auras rappelée », fait le blond avec un sourire engageant, tout en continuant à se triturer l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il a bien pu oublier !_

_- « C'est mon anniversaire, Kisuke ! »_

_- « Mais oui, ton anniversaire ! », et comme le blond n'est pas toujours le plus honnête des hommes, « je te faisais marcher mon amour ! »_

_- « Vraiment ? » Connaissant bien son petit ami, le brun préfère rester sur ses gardes. « Donc tu as pensé à mon cadeau et à me préparer une fête. »_

_- « Yumi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on organise ta fête jeudi soir ? »_

_- « Kisuke, mon anniversaire est le mercredi, pas le jeudi ! »_

_- « Certes, mais mercredi soir, je travaille. »_

_- « Tu te fous de moi ? »_

_- « Non, je suis très sérieux. Yumi, j'ai été banni de la Soul Society et je vis dans le monde réel, et rien n'est gratuit là-bas. J'ai obtenu un contrat et ce soir-là, je dois travailler. »_

_Yumichika se met à bouder. Il sait se montrer compréhensif mais pas au point de ne pas faire comprendre sa déception à son chéri. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »_

_- « Je participe en tant que fournisseur à la soirée de la mode dans un théâtre du quartier Est. »_

_- « La soirée de la mode ? »_

_- « Oui, c'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Le thème, ce sont les couleurs acidulées. Et pour la décoration, je leur fournis de mes bonbons multicolores. »_

_Le brun se redresse et s'assoit correctement sur le lit, vivement intéressé. Il voit là une occasion de sortir de sa routine à la onzième et de pénétrer un monde qu'il ne connait qu'à travers des magazines glanés çà et là. « J'pourrais t'accompagner ? »_

_- « Non, Yumi, c'est impossible. »_

_- « Oh, allez Kisuke, ça serait le plus cadeau que tu puisses me faire ! »_

_- « Une autre fois, Yumi. Je ne peux y aller qu'avec une personne. »_

_- « Je peux remplacer Tessai, je t'assure. »_

_- « Oh, mais ce n'est pas Tessai qui m'accompagne. J'y vais avec Yoruichi. Elle tenait absolument à voir les défilés depuis les coulisses, tu comprends ? »_

_- « Attend une minute. T'es en train de me dire que tu préfères y aller avec ta femme-chat, plutôt qu'avec moi ? Et je jour de mon anniversaire par-dessus le marché ! »_

_- « Yumi, essaie de comprendre. Elle m'aurait tué si j'avais refusé. Tu ne la connais pas ! »_

_Le cinquième siège sort du lit et enfile un peignoir. « Toi aussi, tu me connais mal ! »_

_- « Yumi, on aura d'autres occasions… »_

_- « NON ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions » Le brun prend les vêtements de Kisuke et lui jette à la figure « Va-t'en ! »_

_- « Yumi… »_

_- « VA-T'EN ! »_

_Fin du flashback_

Toute la tablée est en train de dévisager Urahara avec un air de pitié dans les yeux. Côté adulte, Shunsui a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et Isshin a bien du mal à retenir son rire d'exploser. Quant aux 'enfants', ils sont les plus sérieux. Tatsuki le regarde comme s'il venait de débarquer d'une autre planète. Chad bouge la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il était affligé par tant de bêtises. Ichigo a le regard neutre bien qu'à l'intérieur, il se demande encore si ça n'a pas été pure folie de leur part de suivre cet imbécile avant et pendant la guerre d'hiver.

Quant à Orihime, son air compatissant donne l'impression à Urahara d'être un attardé mental. A plus forte raison quand elle commence à parler. « Urahara-san, vous savez, Yumichika est passionné par tout ce qui touche à la mode. »

- « Ouais, et vous, vous le privez de l'opportunité peut-être unique de voir des défilés de mode », continue Ichigo.

- « Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! », s'ensuit Tatsuki. « Lui refuser ça, c'est proprement inhumain. »

- « Et faire passer Yoruichi avant Yumichika, comment croyez-vous qu'il a pu le prendre ? »

- « Chad a raison. Le message est clair : Yumichika pour réchauffer mon lit, Yoruchi pour les activités funs ! »

Pendant l'énumération de ces arguments imparables, Urahara n'a cessé de passer d'un visage à un autre, réalisant sa stupidité. Le mot de la fin sera pour Isshin : « Bon sang, Kisuke, comment t'as pu t'enfoncer à ce point ? »

- « J'en sais rien, Isshin. Je crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

- « Ou vous vous êtes dit que Yumichika comprendrait. »

- « Kisuke, je crois que ton gamin a l'impression de passer après. Après ta petite vie bien rôdée, après tes amis. Et lui, il veut être le premier pour toi. Une vie de couple est faite d'amour et de compréhension, de partage et de sacrifices. Des sacrifices qui viennent des deux parties, pas d'une seule. »

- « Tu es très philosophie, Isshin », fait remarquer Shunsui.

- « Non. Je suis juste le seul ici à avoir été marié. Et n'allez surtout pas croire que tout était facile parce que l'on s'aimait, Masaki et moi. Nous sommes aussi passés par des moments de tension, de disputes. Tout le monde y a droit. Un couple, ça se construit tous les jours. »

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

- « Oh, Urahara qui demande conseil ! »

- « Fils, ne te moque pas de Kisuke, s'il te plait ! Quant à toi Kisuke, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu dois te poser une question. Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Yumichika ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, autant en rester là. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire plus de mal encore, non ? »

- « Je suis d'accord avec Isshin. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'Ayasegawa est amoureux de toi, Kisuke. »

- « Mais je l'aime aussi ! », s'exclame le blond.

Les têtes le regardent maintenant en souriant.

- « Lui avez-vous seulement dit ? »

- « Non, Ichigo. Non. Et il est temps que je le fasse. Bon, je vous laisse. »

* * *

**Maison de Zaraki, salle à manger **

Les petits déjeuners chez Zaraki prennent une tout autre dimension lorsque les Ishida sont en visite. Uryuu doit alors gérés les repas pour une tablée bien plus grande qu'à son habitude et Ryuken instaurer un semblant de discipline. Vivre avec Zaraki, c'est vivre en effet avec ses enfants, du moins avec ceux qu'il considère comme tels, Yachiru, Yumichika et Ikkaku. Ajouter à cela les compagnons de chacun d'entre eux (Hitusgaya a un petit faible pour la cuisine du jeune Quincy). En résumé, une sacrée famille recomposée de neuf personnes.

Cependant, ce matin, une personne manque à l'appel. Et vu l'air contrarié du cinquième siège, personne n'a envie de lui en demander la raison. Enfin, aucun adulte censé.

- « Yumi Yumi, il est où le blond tout vert ? »

Yumichika serre un peu plus fort ses baguettes. Sans relever la tête de son bol, il répond : « Il n'est pas là. »

- « Bah, je le vois bien qu'il est pas là ! Mais pourquoi il est pas là ? »

- « Yachiru, arrête de poser des questions et mange. »

- « Mais Kenny Kenny, c'est pas pareil si le blond tout vert mange pas avec nous. Quand maman, minou et tête d'épingle sont là, lui aussi est là. »

Si la fameuse maman et tête d'épingle ne font pas attention à ce que vient de dire la fillette, Grimmjow s'apprête à assommer l'insolente. Une main vient se poser sur sa cuisse, calmant instantanément toute velléité du bleuté.

- « Yachiru », commence Ryuken, « Yumichika et Urahara-san se sont disputés hier soir. Ils sont encore fâchés aujourd'hui, mais ça leur passera. »

Le déprimé regarde Ryuken dans les yeux, le remerciant de son intervention. Seule ombre au tableau : il aimerait que ce soit vrai. Bien sûr, il ne décolère pas contre l'égoïsme de son amant, mais il est tellement accro à lui qu'il n'envisage même pas de vivre sans lui.

- « C'est comme quand Kenny Kenny veut pas m'acheter des bonbons et que je vais bouder ? »

- « Oui, on peut dire ça », répond Ryuken.

La patience dont fait preuve le médecin pour Yachiru est un étonnement de tous les instants pour son propre fils. Pour Zaraki, ça ne fait que renforcer le choix qu'il a eu de se mettre en couple avec lui. La petite fille se lève et s'approche du cinquième siège, qu'elle embrasse sur la joue. « Tu vas voir ça ira mieux quand le blond tout vert va te les ramener tes bonbons, Yumi Yumi. »

L'innocence et l'amour de Yachiru font sourire chacun des convives. Ce genre de bonheur familial, tous l'apprécient énormément, car, à l'exception des Ishida, aucun des autres n'est lié par le sang.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuit ainsi dans la gaité jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper quelques coups à la porte.

- « Oh, ça doit être le blond tout vert qui apporte tes bonbons, Yumi Yumi ! », s'écrie Yachiru.

La tornade se précipite hors de la pièce comme une furie. Depuis la salle à manger, tout le monde entend une conversation, mais personne ne semble saisir ce qui se dit et surtout qui est leur invité matinal. Yumichika est tendu, respiration erratique et battement de cœur affolés.

- « Yumi Yumi, voilà ton blond tout vert », fait la petite en tractant Urahara à sa suite par la manche de sa veste.

Derrière ce curieux équipage, Kira salue l'assemblée : « Bonjour, tout le monde. »

- « Bonjour à tous », fait Urahara.

- « Salut Kira. »

- « Salut Uryuu. »

Tandis que Kira échange quelques mots avec Ikkaku et Uryuu, Yachiru est allée se placer juste à côté du brun et attend sagement, les mains derrière le dos, son regard oscillant entre Urahara et lui.

- « Bonjour, Yumi. »

Le brun garde ses yeux sur la table et ne répond pas à son amant.

- « Je peux te parler, Yumi ? »

- « T'as amené des bonbons ? »

Décontenancé par la question, Urahara perd le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il baisse les yeux vers la bouille rose.

- « Des bonbons ? Non, je n'en ai pas amenés. »

- « Bah, Yumi Yumi, il te répondra pas si tu lui as pas amené des bonbons. »

Yumichika jette un rapide coup d'œil à Urahara. Découvrant la tête d'ahuri qu'il fait, il détourne aussitôt le regard pour cacher le fou rire qui vient de le prendre.

- « Je ne comprends pas…, Yumi, tu veux des… bonbons ? »

- « Oui, sinon il va continuer à bouder. »

Tous les autres observent la scène sans aucune gêne. Voir même avec un vif intérêt, surtout pour Grimmjow et Zaraki qui pour le moment s'amusent follement de voir le blond ramer. Dans n'importe quelle famille censée, les personnes de trop se seraient discrètement éclipsées. C'est à peu près ce qu'est en train de se dire Kira. Il est venu pour parler avec Ryuken, et se sent un peu mal à l'aise d'être le témoin d'une querelle d'amoureux. Probablement, la suite d'hier soir.

- « Puis-je vous offrir du thé, lieutenant Kira ? »

- « Avec plaisir, Ishida-san. »

- « Urahara-san ? »

- « Oui, pour moi aussi. »

- « Installez-vous. Yachiru, tu veux bien aller chercher une autre chaise. »

- « D'accord maman, j'y vais. »

- « _Maman_ ? », fait Kira.

- « Yachiru me considère comme son père. Ryuken est forcément sa môman. »

- « Ça ne me gêne pas, Kira-san. » Puis se tournant vers Kenpachi, « mais seulement _elle_ a ce droit ! »

- « Ouais, ouais. »

La petite revient avec une chaise qu'elle donne à Kira. Celui-ci s'installe entre Uryuu et Hitsugaya, face à Grimmjow. A l'autre bout de la table, Urahara est assis sur la chaise laissée vacante par la gamine, qui est revenue se placer entre eux, toujours les mains dans le dos.

- « Sinon, pourquoi t'es là l'blondinet ? »

- « GRIMM ! »

- « Bah quoi, tout l'monde s'demande c'qui fout là avec l'autre », répond Grimmjow en montrant Urahara du doigt.

- « Kira et moi, nous nous rencontrés sur le pas de la porte. Nous ne sommes pas venus ensembles. »

- « Je suis venu parce que je voudrais parler à Ishida-san. »

- « A moi ? »

- « Oui, car vous êtes l'ami d'Isshin Kurosaki. »

- « Moi aussi, je suis son ami ! »

- « Faut croire qu'il ne te considère pas digne de confiance ! », fait Yumichika, amère.

- « Tiens, tu me parles à nouveau ? »

Le brun détourne à nouveau le regard et redevient silencieux.

- « Non, tu lui as toujours pas donné ses bonbons. »

Urahara se penche vers la fillette et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Je n'ai pas de bonbons, mais j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux que des bonbons, tu sais. »

- « Y'a rien de mieux que les bonbons ! », décrète la petite.

- « Alors tu penses que je ne dois pas lui donner cette chose précieuse que j'ai apporté pour lui. »

La fillette réfléchit. S'il ne s'agissait que d'elle, elle l'enverrait bouler avec sa chose précieuse. Mais c'est de Yumi Yumi dont il est question, et Yumi Yumi, il raffole des choses précieuses. Presqu'autant qu'elle des bonbons, c'est peu dire !

Elle tire la manche du brun : « Yumi Yumi, le blond tout vert, il a un truc précieux pour toi. Tu pourrais peut-être le prendre et la prochaine fois, il t'apportera des bonbons. »

- « Tu crois, Yachiru ? »

- « Oui, parce que t'aimes les trucs précieux, tu sais ? » Le brun fait oui de la tête. « Bon, il est d'accord, montre ce que c'est. »

Urahara sort de sa poche une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de lune coupée en deux.

- « Elle est moche ta lune. Elle est cassée en deux ! »

- « Oui, c'est parce que l'autre moitié, elle est là. » Le blond sort une autre chaine, cette fois de sous son vêtement. Le pendentif autour de son cou est la réplique inversée de celle qu'il tend à Yumichika. « Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. J'ai été élevé au Rukongai par une vielle femme qui m'a dit que je l'avais déjà quand elle m'a trouvée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie et encore moins qui me l'a donnée. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me venait de ma vraie famille et, après ma nomination à la douzième, je l'ai rangée dans une boite. Ce matin, je suis allé la chercher chez moi et je l'ai séparée en deux. Je tiens à te l'offrir Yumichika parce que maintenant, c'est toi ma famille. »

La petite se tourne vers le cinquième siège, pensant qu'il fait encore la tête : « Yumi Yumi, le blond tout vert… »

- « Oui, Yachiru. J'ai tout entendu. »

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Yumi Yumi et la petite se méprend sur leur signification.

- « Tu vois, il en veut pas de ta lune toute cassée ! C'est des bonbons qu'il lui faut ! »

- « NON ! Je l'accepte, Kisuke, ta lune toute cassée. »

Le jeune brun se penche pour qu'Urahara lui mette la chaine. Il en profite pour lui donner un baiser.

- « Je t'aime Yumichika Ayasegawa. »

- « Je t'aime aussi, Kisuke. »

Yachiru pousse alors un soupir. Ce n'est pas trop son truc les bisous et tout le reste. Aussi, la gamine s'en va se positionner près de Kira. Un autre invité, c'est toujours une autre possibilité.

- « T'as amené des bonbons ? »

- « Euh… non, je n'y est pas pensé. »

- « Fallait, sinon on va être fâché contre toi. »

- « Yachiru, fiche-nous la paix avec tes foutus bonbons ! »

- « Mais Kenny Kenny… »

- « J't'en achèterai demain. »

- « Ouais, _Kenny Kenny va m'acheter des bonbons, Kenny Kenny va m'acheter des bonbons,…_ »

La petite disparait en dansant, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Bon, l'blondinet voulait parler du père du rouquin ! »

- « Grimm, Kira veut en parler avec mon père. »

- « Bah, moi aussi j'sais des trucs sur l'père du rouquin ! »

- « Ouais, moi aussi. »

- « Ken, tu ne connais pas Isshin. »

- « Si j'suis allé manger chez lui deux fois ! »

- « Et tu estimes cela suffisant ? Je connais Isshin depuis près de vingt ans, Ken. »

- « Moi aussi », fait Urahara.

- « C'est vrai », renchérit Yumichika. « Kisuke le connait bien… »

Kira les écoute tous débattre pour savoir qui connait le mieux Isshin. Et dire qu'il pense que Rangiku est démoniaque et curieuse. Cette bonne blague !

- « ASSEZ ! » A ce moment précis, Kira se demande s'il n'est pas un peu suicidaire de hurler ainsi dans la maison du capitaine de la onzième. « D'accord, d'accord. Je veux juste qu'on me parle de lui. »

- « Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Isshin est un vrai phénomène. Il n'est pas sérieux, toujours à faire le pitre à longueur de journée. Il prend tout à la rigolade et… »

- « Papa ! »

- « Vous êtes en train de peindre un tableau bien noir d'Isshin, même si je suis assez d'accord avec vous. Kira, sachez qu'Isshin est généreux et droit. »

- « Oui, veuillez m'excuser. Isshin peut se révéler fort agaçant et j'ai tendance à oublier ses bons côtés. Vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes assez différents, lui et moi. Mais il reste mon meilleur ami, car voyez-vous, Isshin est quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à tout donner à ceux qu'il aime. De ce point de vue, Ichigo a hérité de son père. C'est aussi un père attentionné et il a été un mari aimant et fidèle. »

- « Ouais, j'suis d'accord. L'est un peu barge ! »

- « Vous vouliez savoir autre chose, Kira-san ? »

- « Vous dîtes qu'il a été… fidèle à son épouse ? »

- « Kira-san, Isshin est un cornichon fini, mais ce n'est pas un séducteur, même s'il est persuadé du contraire », répond Ryuken en levant les yeux au plafond.

- « Vous ne recherchez pas une aventure, Kira-san ? »

- « Non, Urahara-san. Au risque de paraître vieux jeu, j'ai envie de rencontrer la bonne personne. Quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer et qui m'aimera. »

Le blond a les joues rougies et baisse les yeux, peu habitué à se dévoiler devant autant de gens.

- « Sans indiscrétion, êtes-vous déjà tombé amoureux, Kira-san ? »

- « Non. J'ai cru avoir des sentiments pour Hinamori, mais je me suis trompé. »

- « Et t'es partant avec l'père du rouquin, l'blondinet ? »

- « Au début, l'idée m'a choqué. Et puis, j'ai passé du temps avec lui. » Le sourire et le regard tendre du jeune homme ne passe pas inaperçu par la plupart des personnes présentes. Ryuken et Kisuke échangent un regard complice et heureux. « Il est clair que j'apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie. Et puis, de toute façon si je me défile, Rangiku va me tomber dessus. »

- « T'as peur de l'autre femelle ? »

- « Femme, Grimm ! Pas femelle. »

- « Je n'ai pas peur, Gimmjow. C'est juste que son sport favori, c'est de se mêler de la vie des autres, et de la mienne en particuliers. »

- « C'est peu de le dire ! », fait Hitsugaya.

- « Elle n'est pas occupée avec Shunsui ? »

- « Oh, mais tu ne connais pas la dernière, Ikkaku ? Elle n'est plus vraiment intéressée par Shunsui. Du moins tant qu'elle ne sera pas certaine qu'Hanataro Yamada n'est pas le grand _amour_ de sa vie. »

- « Oh non ! » Hitsugaya vient de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Uryuu affiche un air révulsé. « Yamada ? Mais c'est un nain ! Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse ! »

- « Oh que si ! Vous pouvez être sûr que cette folle qui me sert de lieutenant est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. »

- « Elle a même embarqué Shuuhei pour qu'il l'aide », renchérit Kira avec un sourire. C'est qu'il commence à s'amuser finalement.

- « Oh, elle aurait besoin d'aide ? »

- « Kisuke, t'es censé t'occuper de moi ! »

- « Mais Yumi, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et puis, ça peut être amusant. »

Hitsugaya regarde les deux amoureux avec un regard furieux. « Ah oui, vous trouvez ? Elle va juste me rendre un peu plus dingue ! »

- « Bon, bah j'crois qu'on va bien s'marrer alors ! », fait Grimmjow en éclatant de rire avec Zaraki.

* * *

**Plus tard, 3****ème**** division**

Kira a rejoint sa division, après sa conversation haute en couleurs avec le clan Zaraki. Le fait même qu'il ait pu avoir cette conversation relève déjà de l'exploit. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? Bah, il s'en fiche un peu désormais. En fait, toute sa concentration est toute dédiée vers le brun Kurosaki.

- « Ça va Kira ? »

- « Bien sûr capitaine. Vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? »

Le ton un peu sec de son lieutenant lui cloue le bec instantanément. Parce qu'il est encore Kira, cet officieux vertueux, le blond se reprend aussitôt. « Je suis désolé, capitaine. »

- « Non, Izuru. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je l'ai mérité. Mais je m'inquiète vraiment, tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Surtout si l'on considère que tu as remis sur mon bureau les rapports que j'avais déjà signés. »

Rouge de confusion face à une telle bourde, le lieutenant pousse un long soupir.

- « Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas. »

- « Vous êtes sincère ou c'est juste de la curiosité ? »

- « Non, je te promets de t'écouter et de t'aider, si je le peux. »

- « C'est à propos d'Isshin Kurosaki. Je suis allé voir Ishida-san ce matin pour en savoir plus sur lui. »

- « Tu es sérieux ? »

- « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

- « Eh bien, il m'a semblé que tu étais réticent au début. Très réticent même. »

- « Oui, je sais, mais qui risque rien n'a rien, non ? »

Tandis que le blond sourit timidement, Rose est abasourdi. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Kira puisse changer à ce point !

- « Et Ishida-san, tu l'as vu où ? »

- « Chez Zaraki, bien sûr ! Il y avait tout le monde. Urahara était là aussi. C'était hallucinant ! Il était là, devant nos yeux, en train de faire une déclaration à Yumichika. Une magnifique, soit dit en passant. Il lui a offert un très joli pendentif, lui disant qu'ils sont désormais une famille l'un pour l'autre. Oui, une déclaration magnifique. »

Le souvenir de la scène conduit Kira à se marrer tout seul.

- « Ensuite, Yachiru a appelé Ishida-san, maman. C'était vraiment drôle. Ils sont tellement incroyables, vivants comme une famille. Un peu comme celle d'Isshin Kurosaki. »

Soudainement, une sorte de douce mélancolique semble envelopper le jeune blond, et ce bien qu'il continue d'arborer un fin sourire. La vivacité d'esprit de son capitaine lui permet d'assembler rapidement les pièces du puzzle. Kira est envieux, envieux d'avoir une famille à lui, de s'intégrer à un groupe.

- « Que t'as dit, Ishida-san ? »

- « Qu'Isshin est quelqu'un d'honnête, de généreux et un clown, bien sûr. Mais ça je le savais déjà ! »

- « Et c'est tout ? »

- « Non. » Pour la première fois, le jeune homme semble hésiter. « Ishida-san a dit qu'il était sérieux et qu'il avait toujours été fidèle à sa femme. »

- « C'est une bonne chose, Izuru ? »

- « Oui, en effet. Enfin, peut-être. »

- « Ecoute, Izuru, ça a pu te sembler une idée bizarre, et ça a été la même chose pour moi, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais, si tu cherches une famille, quelqu'un qui t'aimeras et te soutiendras, alors Isshin est la bonne personne. »

- « Je pense qu'il faudrait que je le vois. »

- « Tu vas le revoir ce soir, Izuru. »

- « Non, j'ai besoin de lui parler après ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

- « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

- « Je l'ai embrassé et je l'ai planté là. »

- « HEIN ? Tu… toi, tu… l'as embrassé ? »

Le blond se contente d'hocher la tête, ravi d'avoir choqué son supérieur pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Au même moment, en approche de la 4****ème**** division**

Prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, Rangiku a réussi à convaincre son capitaine qu'il lui fallait se rendre rapidement à la quatrième division. Bien sûr, Hitsugaya n'a pas fléchi tout de suite. Il l'a d'abord soupçonnée de vouloir tirer au flan. Ensuite, il a argué que si elle buvait moins, sa forme physique s'en trouverait grandement meilleure.

La belle a cependant fini par l'avoir à l'usure. Car s'il y a bien une chose qui insupporte Toshiro Hitsugaya, c'est t'entendre des jérémiades, surtout si elles sortent de la bouche de Rangiku. Et si elles s'accompagnent de démonstrations physiques, il n'est carrément plus lui-même. Et là, il a été servi lorsque, pour étayer ses arguments, la belle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'emprisonner ses deux mains et les poser avec force sur sa poitrine, où de toute façon, il lui a été impossible, à cause de son embarras à lui, de sentir ses palpitations à elle, dont elle lui serinait qu'elles la faisaient énormément souffrir. Bien entendu, les jérémiades et les palpitations se sont tues à l'instant où elle a franchi la porte du bureau du petit capitaine.

Et c'est dans une forme olympique que la lieutenante est entrée dans le bureau de sa collègue Isane Kotetsu. « Salut, Isane. Ça va ma grande ? » Rangiku vient passer un bras autour des épaules de la vice-capitaine de la quatrième.

- « Rangiku, je suis en service ! »

- « Roh lala, c'que tu peux être sérieuse parfois ! On dirait Kira ou Shuuhei quand je vais les voir à leur division. »

- « Peut-être précisément, parce qu'ils sont _aussi_ en service, non ? »

- « Oui, si tu le dis. Dis-moi, je pourrais voir Yamada ? C'est pour une auscultation. »

- « Tu avais rendez-vous avec lui ? »

- « Non, pas encore », répond la plantureuse avec un clin d'œil.

- « Il est occupé pour le moment. Mais viens par-là, je vais me charger moi-même de ton auscultation. »

- « Ah non, surtout pas ! Vois-tu, je suis venue plus pour Yamada, que pour l'auscultation ! » Nouveau clin d'œil.

Eberluée, l'autre femme se met à dévisager la blonde avec un regard suspicieux. « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là exactement ? »

- « Bah, en fait, je voudrais parler au petit Hanataro pour qu'il prenne mon pouls. » Elle pose sa main sur son sein gauche et ajoute toute contente d'elle. « Parfois, j'ai des palpitations là. »

Isane pose ses poings sur les hanches. Elle commence à soupçonner son amie d'être en train de lui monter un bateau. « A quoi tu joues, Rangiku ? »

Sans se préoccuper de la question, la blonde continue sur sa lancée. « Il est bien célibataire, hein ? »

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi la vie privée de Yamada vous concerne, vice-capitaine Matsumoto. »

N'importe qui serait figé sur place. Unohana vient de franchir le seuil du petit bureau de Kotetsu. L'air avenant de la capitaine est sa plus grande arme d'intimidation et a déjà fait bon nombre de victimes parmi la population shinigami. Quoiqu'on parle de Rangiku Matsumoto, et celui ou celle qui l'impressionnera n'est pas encore né, qu'on se le dise !

- « Oh, bonjour capitaine. Comment allez-vous ? »

- « Je vais bien, Rangiku. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

- « Disons que j'ai peut-être des vues sur le petit. » La réponse de la blonde est assortie de son fameux clin d'œil.

- « Peut-être ? »

- « Bah oui ! Vous savez ce que c'est. Une femme ne peut jamais être sûre, hein ? »

- « Et comment comptes-tu être _sûre_ ? »

- « C'est simple. J'ai pensé à une petite auscultation privée pour l'observer de plus près et voir l'effet que je lui fais », fait-elle sur le ton de la confidence avant d'étaler sur son visage un grand sourire. « Génial comme plan, non ? »

- « Certes. Il me semblait pourtant que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Shunsui Kyoraku ? »

- « Oui, je sais. » Gros soupir de la blonde. « Mais voyez-vous, capitaine, comme je l'ai dit à mon capitaine, je ne voudrais pas passer à côté du grand amour. »

Isane, qui est planté droite comme un piquet depuis le début de cette conversation étrange, la dévisage avec un air ahuri. _'Elle en a parlé à son capitaine ? Ils ont ce genre de discussion. Ça alors, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Toshiro Hitsugaya.'_

Même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître, Unohana est renversée par le cheminement intellectuelle de la blonde, et c'est avec désarroi qu'elle demande : « Mais enfin, pourquoi Hanataro ? »

- « Roh, allez capitaine. Le petit est mignon et tout timide. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une affaire ? » Et gling, encore un clin d'œil.

- « Une affaire ? »

- « Bah, au lit pardi ! Vous seriez pas un peu prude des fois ! J'ai l'impression d'être face à Kira quand il était coincé. » Pas déroutée une seconde d'avoir traité un capitaine de division de coincé, elle continue à raconter la vie de Kira. S'il savait, le pauvre ! « Mais ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Parce que maintenant que je lui ai coupé la mèche, Izuru est devenu une bombe sexuelle. Il a même embrassé, Isshin. Si, si ! Et tout ça, grâce à moi ! »

'_Mais elle est folle. Pauvre Hanataro !'_ Voilà en résumé les pensées d'Isane Kotetsu qui la regarde toujours comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

- « Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? »

- « Eh bien je pense qu'Isshin et Kira… »

- « Mais non ! Je parle des aptitudes sexuelles du petit ! »

- « Lieutenant Matsumoto, pourquoi devrais-je connaître la réponse à cette question ? »

- « Oh, vous aussi ? »

- « Comment ça moi aussi ? »

- « C'est exactement ce que m'a répondu mon capitaine quand je lui ai posé cette question ! »

- « T'as demandé au capitaine Hitsugaya s'il pensait qu'Hanataro est une _affaire_ au lit ? », s'écrie Isane.

- « Bah oui ! »

Isane a la bouche ouverte et Unohana ne sourit plus. Elle semble même désemparée.

- « Je ne connais pas intimement les gens de ma division, Lieutenant Matsumoto. »

- « Ah bon. C'est dommage. Sinon, je peux l'avoir mon auscultation privée ? »

- « Certainement pas ! De toute façon, Hanataro est à la treizième, au chevet d'Ukitake. »

- « Quel veinard ce Jyushiro ! »

- « Rangiku ! Tu exagères, Ukitake est malade, _lui_ ! », la sermonne Isane.

- « Roh, d'accord, d'accord. Bon, je vais rentrer à ma division. »

- « Cela me semble en effet plus sage. »

Rangiku s'en va après un joyeux et bruyant « Ciao les filles ! »

- « Capitaine, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait prévenir Hanataro ? »

- « Surtout pas, Isane ! »

- « Mais capitaine… »

- « Laissons Hanataro gérer la situation. »

- « Gérer la situation ? Hanataro ? »

- « Parlons plutôt de toi. »

- « De moi ? »

- « Oui, c'est une bonne chose pour toi, non ? »

- « Mais capitaine, en quoi ça me concerne ? »

- « Si Rangiku et Hanataro concluent, cela te laisse le champ libre pour Shunsui Kyoraku. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Allez Isane. Tu es une très jolie jeune femme, même si tu ne sais pas le montrer, et Shunsui sera de nouveau à consoler puisqu'il va se prendre un deuxième râteau. »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attirée par le capitaine Kyoraku ! »

- « Et tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus. Il est tout à fait ton genre. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Brun et très viril. Je n'ai pas oublié ton commentaire sur les fesses d'Hisagi lors de la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis, le jour où Shinji Hirako y a assisté. »

La jeune femme se met à rougir violemment, incapable de rétorquera le moindre argument valable. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Shunsui Kyoraku est tout à fait son type.

* * *

**Entrée principale de la 1****ère**** division**

La soporifique réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines vient de s'achever. Tandis que chaque gradé regagne sa division, Unohana s'approche subrepticement du capitaine de la dixième.

- « Capitaine, pourrais-je vous dire un mot ? »

- « A quel propos ? »

- « C'est au sujet de votre vice-capitaine. »

Le petit homme pousse un soupir d'agacement. La bonne humeur qui l'avait accompagnée jusque-là, vient de fondre comme neige au soleil. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? »

La question emplie d'un soupçon de colère a été posée assez fort pour attirer l'attention des capitaines des cinquième, sixième et neuvième divisions, seul groupe resté à converser.

- « Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que votre vice-capitaine a jeté son dévolu sur mon septième siège, Hanataro Yamada. »

- « Ne m'en parlez pas ! », répond de mauvaise grâce le plus petit.

A la surprise générale, le capitaine Kutchiki qui répugne pourtant à se mêler de la vie des autres, demande : « Elle court après Yamada ? »

- « Ouais, et ça risque de déménager ! »

- « C'est bien ce qui me pose problème, capitaine Hirako. Voyez-vous, capitaine Hitsugaya, elle est venue ce matin dans le seul but de draguer Hanataro. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Vous comprendrez que je ne peux tolérer que les affaires de cœur de _votre_ vice-capitaine entrave le bon fonctionnement de _ma_ division. »

- « Elle m'a mené en bateau ! » Hitsugaya est furieux. Non seulement il s'est fait avoir, mais en plus, honte suprême, il est mis en porte-à-faux devant ses collègues. « Je vais la tuer ! »

- « Tu peux pas ! », lui dit Shinji. « Mais tu peux la torturer en l'obligeant à faire plus de paperasserie ! »

- « Elle ? Dès qu'elle voit la moindre feuille de papier, elle file comme une anguille ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait faire ? », intervient Muguruma.

A cet instant, le capitaine de la dixième éructe de colère. « On s'en fiche ! N'essayez pas de trouver un motif valable à son comportement ! »

- « T'inquiète Toshiro, Kensei a besoin de satisfaire le _monstre_ qui est en lui ! »

- « Le monstre ? Votre hollow s'est manifesté ? », demande Kutchiki avec un filet d'inquiétude dans la voix, autrement dit la main sur la poignée de son katana, prêt à dégainer Senbonzakura.

- « Oh non Byakuya, celui-là, il arrive à le contrôler. Non, je parlais de la commère qui sommeille en lui ! »

- « Très drôle, Shinji ! »

- « Elle voulait qu'Hanataro l'ausculte en privé. »

- « Hein ? », s'exclame Hirako.

- « Tiens, je croyais que c'était moi le curieux de service ! », fait Kensei avant de s'adresser à Unohana. « Elle voulait le violer ou quoi ? »

- « Non, juste voir l'effet qu'elle lui fait. »

Les deux vizards se mettent à ricaner doucement avant d'exploser de rire lorsque la capitaine précise que Rangiku voulait simuler des palpitations. Même Byakuya Kutchiki fait grâce à ses collègues d'un petit sourire, ce n'est pas peu dire !

- « J'ai un lieutenant affligeant, qui passe son temps à boire et à faire tout sauf assumer ses responsabilités, et vous, ça vous fait rire ! »

- « Eh Shinji, t'imagine le frêle Hanataro, la tête glissée entre les deux énormes seins, en train d'écouter les palpitations. »

- « Faudrait pas qu'il reste coincé ! »

Et les deux hommes repartent dans un grand éclat de rire, rejoint bientôt par le léger pouffement des deux autres gradés. Oui un pouffement de rire chez des coincés du genre de Kutchiki et Unohana, équivaut bien à une franche rigolade pour le commun des mortels.

Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya est en phase d'auto-apitoiement. « Elle m'aura tout fait subir ! »

- « Oooh, de quoi tu t'plains ? », fait Shinji. « L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle t'ait pas demandé d'sentir ses palpitations ! »

Hitsugaya reste silencieux et détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rosies au souvenir de la scène qui l'a eu plus tôt avec sa lieutenante.

Les yeux ronds, Kensei pose une main sur le bras de Toshiro et le l'oblige à se retourner. « Elle l'a fait ? »

L'attitude gênée du petit vaut toutes les réponses. Shinji et Kensei sont maintenant appuyés l'un sur l'autre, leurs yeux remplis de larmes.

- « Je voudrais bien vous y voir ! Elle s'est précipitée sur moi. Je ne vais pas quand même relâcher Hyorinmaru sur ma propre vice-capitaine ! »

* * *

**Alors qu'en dîtes-vous les gens ? Personnellement, lorsque j'ai écrit la visite de Matsumoto à la 4****ème**** division, j'ai pleuré de rire sur mon bloc note. Quand je l'ai tapée sur mon PC, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Idem à la première relecture. Et pour la dernière relecture, je recommence à me plier en deux. De deux choses l'une : soit j'ai été frappé par l'inspiration de la muse de la comédie, soit j'écris des trucs qui ne font rire que moi ! Par conséquent, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis. C'est facile, faut juste écrire là dans le cadre en-dessous…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Zazoute :** bon, si tu as trouvé ça drôle alors c'est que je ne suis peut-être pas irrécupérable ! Pour Urahara et Yumichika, les réparties fusent tellement entre eux qu'il fallait virer dans l'émotion. Et puis, ça rend le blond Kisuke un peu plus…, un peu moins… enfin tu vois, moins Urahara !

**Kacisasaa :** bon sang, ça c'est de la review ! Premier point et pour répondre à ton 'reproche', j'aurais pu rallonger mais, vois-tu, dans la vie, je suis quelqu'un de direct, qui n'aime pas tourner autour du pot ou parler pour ne rien dire. Et je pense que cela se ressent sur ce que j'écris. Parce qu'évidemment, je n'ai aucun problème à mettre en avant un autre couple que le principal, comme je l'ai déjà fait dans 'L'expérience d'amour'. Deuxième point, je ne sais pas si l'enculé qui a violé Grimmjow est ton Aizen-sama d'amour, mais sache que le mien s'appelle aussi Aizen Sosuke et que c'est un grand mec canon avec une mèche. Toujours des envies d'auteuricide ? Parce que sache, que je n'ai même pas peeeeeeur ! Troisième point, Ichigo. Tu ne le supportes pas en version hétéro ? Bah moi non plus, à vrai dire. Le truc, c'est que je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire pour le moment sur lui. Je préfère me focaliser sur des couples improbables et tous les couples gays avec Ichigo, ne sont pas improbables ! Et puis franchement, mon histoire ne se tiendrait plus, si tout à coup, Ichigo plaquait Orihime pour virer sa cuti. Quatrième point, la réunion du clan Zaraki, je l'ai rêvée, je l'ai écrite et sache, qu'au début, il n'y avait pas Kira. Et comme j'avais envie de continuer à les décrire tous ensembles, j'ai glissé le blond parmi cette bande de fous et je ne regrette pas, parce que cela a donné plus de consistance au dialogue entre Kira et son capitaine. Cinquième point, dans mon histoire, Kira N'EST PAS un pur soumis ! C'est un gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, gentil et assez dépassé par le charisme des autres. Quelqu'un qu'on balade, en somme. Moi, je ne veux pas qu'il change, je veux juste qu'il réagisse face à tous ces gens qui le prennent pour un bon petit gars, limite bonne poire. Il sera toujours le même, mais en étant plus fort et tu vas encore le découvrir dans ce chapitre, parce qu'il va encore s'énerver. Dernier point, pour ce qui est du yuri, tu me poses un vrai dilemme parce que les relations homosexuelles entre femme ne m'attirent pas plus que ça à lire. Alors écrire, je te laisse imaginer !

* * *

**8****ème**** division**

Au terme de leur conversation, et probablement parce qu'il s'est trouvé pris au dépourvu face aux informations données par Kira, Rose Otobarashi lui a octroyé une pause conséquente pour qu'il puisse parler à Isshin Kurosaki. Raison pour laquelle le jeune lieutenant arrive en vue de la huitième division. Depuis qu'il a mis un pied à la Soul Society, le père de famille passe en effet une bonne partie de son temps avec Shunsui Kyoraku.

- « Bonjour Nanao. »

- « Bonjour Izuru. Tu viens voir mon capitaine ? » Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre, le brune poursuit exprimant, semble-t-il, son agacement. « Parce qu'en ce moment, il est _occupé_. Et je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il travaille. Non, ce serait trop beau. Il est avec Kurosaki-san, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » L'incompréhension du blond la force à enchainer. « Probablement en train de boire ! »

- « Tant mieux ! Enfin, tant mieux que Kurosaki soit ici. C'est précisément lui que je suis venu voir. »

- « C'est vrai ? » Nanao se lève avec précipitation, un air machiavélique placardé sur le visage. « Bien, tu vas m'en débarrassé. »

- « Hein ? »

Trop tard, elle a déjà disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

- « Capitaine, quelqu'un demande à voir Kurosaki-san. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Kurosaki-san ? »

- « Nanao, attend… »

- « Capitaine, Kira est venu voir Kurosaki-san, pas vous ! »

Se levant avec une prestance qu'on ne lui aurait pas crue, Kyoraku parvient sans peine à devancer sa subalterne qui s'apprêtait à lui barrer la route, et atteint le pas de la porte d'où il vient interpeller le visiteur. « Kira, entre donc. »

- « Capitaine ! Leur vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! », vient chuchoter la jeune femme. « En plus, vous n'avez rempli aucun dossier... »

Sans même l'écouter, Shunsui vient passer un bras au-dessus des épaules du blond, l'entrainant un peu plus dans la pièce.

- « Mon petit Kira, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bonjour, capitaine Kyoraku. Bon… bonjour… Kurosaki-san. »

Etrange comment le fait d'être face à l'objet de ses pensées, lui enlève tous ses moyens, le faisant balbutier à la manière d'un collégien. L'envie de le voir ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté depuis son réveil.

- « Bonjour Kira. »

La voix chaude du brun fait maintenant rougir le jeune homme.

- « Nanao, tu peux nous laisser. »

- « Certainement pas ! »

- « Tu refuses d'obéir à un ordre de ton supérieur ? »

- « Ne me faites pas rire. La plupart du temps, c'est moi qui suis obligée de les donner les ordres dans cette division ! »

- « Je le savais ! », s'exclame Isshin en tapant son poing dans la paume de son autre main et en faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. « Oui, je savais bien que c'était Nanao qui était le chef ici ! »

- « Evidemment, il passe tout son temps à se prélasser dans son bureau ! »

Soufflé par les critiques qu'il vient d'entendre, Kyoraku regarde son ami, puis sa vice-capitaine, comme s'il était sonné.

- « Oui, Shunsui a toujours eu une sainte horreur des responsabilités », fait Isshin en souriant.

- « ÇA SUFFIT ! » Cette fois, Kyoraku pose un regard courroucé sur les personnes présentes, y compris le pauvre Kira qui n'a pourtant rien dit jusque-là. « Lieutenant Ise, il me semble vous avoir donné un ordre. Veuillez quitter en l'instant mon bureau. »

Estomaquée par l'aura menaçante qui se dégage de l'homme, Nanao ne peut qu'obéir et quitter la pièce.

- « Quant à toi Isshin, tu es un faux frère ! »

- « Comme tu y vas, Shunsui ! Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Tu n'es quand même pas un foudre de travail ! »

- « Oui, eh bien, c'est sur le point de changer ! Je vais te demander de partir, et d'emmener avec toi ton joli cœur ! »

- « Qu-quoi ? », lance avec effarement Kira.

Nullement impressionné, le père du sauveur de la Soul Society croise les bras sur son torse et fixe le capitaine d'un air amusé. « Tu ne m'offres plus de saké, Shunsui ? »

- « Isshin, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que l'on ne boit pas pendant le service. »

- « Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »

- « Isshin, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de faire le pitre comme toi, alors je te demande pour la dernière fois de quitter mon bureau. »

- « Mais oui, mais oui. Vous venez, Kira ? Laissons le grand homme à sa tâche ! »

- « Va te moquer ailleurs, Isshin ! »

- « Au revoir, capitaine Kyoraku. »

- « Oui, c'est ça », répond le brun avec un vague signe de la main.

Avant de partir, Kira a juste le temps d'apercevoir Kyoraku une dernière fois et l'image lui coupe le souffle : l'homme est installé à son bureau, le nez dans un dossier avec un air concentré et surtout, il ne porte plus ni son immense chapeau, ni son manteau fleuri.

En passant devant le bureau de Nanao, Isshin vient la rassurer : « Ne te fais pas de mouron, Nanao. Il est juste un peu contrarié. Ça lui passera. »

- « J'espère bien que non ! Pour une fois qu'il semble vouloir se comporter comme un vrai capitaine ! »

Laissant la jeune femme à son travail, ils prennent la direction de la sortie, comme on leur a si gentiment indiqué, et franchissent la grande porte de la huitième.

- « Je n'avais jamais vu le capitaine Kyoraku aussi… fâché. »

- « A vrai dire, moi non plus. »

- « Vraiment ? Et vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? »

- « Mais non. Pour le moment, il est seulement vexé. Il faut lui accorder qu'en peu de temps, son petit monde de rêve s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes. »

- « Son petit monde de rêves ? »

- « Oui, Kyoraku a toujours privilégié les bonnes choses de la vie. Ne rien faire, boire à profusion et faire des plans sur la comète incluant la petit Nanao, et avant elle la jolie Lisa, voilà les passe-temps favoris de Shunsui. Et maintenant, il apprend que sa Chimène aime les femmes, tu imagines ? »

Sans réaliser, Isshin s'est mis à tutoyer le jeune homme qui ne s'en offusque pas. « Heu,… c'est quoi une Chimène ? »

- « L'amour de sa vie, si tu préfères. »

- « Vous pensez qu'il est réellement amoureux de Nanao ? »

- « Comme toi d'Hinamori, je présume ? »

A nouveau rougissant, le blond baisse légèrement les yeux.

- « On ne devrait pas resté plantés là. Allons au manoir Kyoraku. »

- « Vous pensez qu'il serait d'accord ? »

- « Mais oui ! Shunsui et moi sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps. Et tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je lui ai jeté à la figure qu'il était un bon à rien ! Allez viens. »

- « Il a pourtant l'air de vous en vouloir. »

- « Ce soir, il aura oublié jusqu'à cette conversation. Un peu de saké et la compagnie de la belle Rangiku, et hop, on retrouvera notre bon vieux Shunsui. »

- « Pour ce qui est de Rangiku, c'est peu probable. »

- « Ah oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Ce matin, elle a lancé l'opération séduction d'Hanataro Yamada ou _'faudrait pas que je passe à côté du grand amour'_, pour la citer ! »

Isshin fait les yeux ronds afin de tout simplement éclater de rire. « Elle est impayable ! »

- « A qui le dites-vous ! », grommèle Kira.

- « Oh, sujet douloureux ? »

- « C'est pas ça. » Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir d'agacement. « Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une amie. »

- « Mais ? »

- « Mais elle me rend DINGUE ! Elle a débarqué aux aurores chez moi tout fraîche comme si elle n'avait pas pris la murge du siècle ! » Pendant qu'il lui raconte dans les détails la visite de la blonde, Isshin observe avec amusement l'animation dans les yeux face à lui. Croire qu'Izuru est quelqu'un de timide et de passif serait une grosse erreur. Comme tout un chacun, il a sa part de passion. Il lui faut juste être en confiance pour l'exprimer pleinement. Et Isshin est touché d'être cette personne. « C'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut qu'elle se mêle de tout ! »

- « Est-ce une si mauvais chose ? »

- « Non, non. »

- « Parce que moi, je suis ravi qu'elle t'ait un peu secoué. »

- « Euh… c'est embarrassant ce que vous dites, Kurosaki-san ! »

- « Et si tu m'appelais Isshin et que tu me tutoyais ? »

- « Oh non, ce ne serait pas convenable ! »

- « Parce que je suis plus vieux que toi ? Cela dit, c'est la vérité : je suis plus vieux que toi. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

- « Alors qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Puisque je te le demande. »

- « Oui, vous… euh…, tu as raison. »

- « Allez, viens allons-y. »

Quand ils arrivent près de l'entrée principale du manoir, un serviteur vient de suite leur ouvrir la porte. A croire qu'il les attendait. Ils gagnent dans un silence religieux la terrasse et s'assoient à même le sol sur les marches qui mènent aux jardins luxuriants. A peine sont-ils installés qu'un autre serviteur leur apporte du thé qu'il dépose sur une petite table dont le plateau est fait de bois clair, gravé aux armoiries du clan Kyoraku. Buvant en silence, ils gardent les yeux rivés sur les allées parfaites, les bosquets garnis et les parterres colorés.

- « Izuru..., hier soir tu m'as embrassé…, j'en déduis donc que je ne te laisse pas indifférent… »

- « Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » Le jeune homme regarde vivement sur la droite, effaré d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Son visage devient rouge cramoisi et il baisse les yeux, trop embarrassé pour continuer à affronter ces yeux sombres dans lesquels il se perd si aisément. « Enfin… euh… oui. »

- « Tu n'as pas à rougir. Etre attiré par quelqu'un, ça ne s'explique pas. »

- « Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous avez rencontré le grand amour et l'avez épousé », lui répond avec hargne le jeune homme.

- « Je te rappelle que tu es censé me tutoyer, Izuru », fait Isshin en lui tapotant sur la cuisse avec son index. « Tu sais, j'ai eu une vie amoureuse avant Masaki. Et sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai quelques conquêtes à mon palmarès. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Bon, c'est vrai que le bourreau des cœurs de la famille, c'était mon frère Kaien, mais je n'ai pas à rougir de moi. »

- « L'ancien vice-capitaine d'Ukitake, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça. »

- « Il te… manque ? »

- « Oui, tout comme Masaki. Mais je les garde tous les deux dans un petit coin de mon cœur et j'avance. C'est ainsi que ça doit être. Et toi ? »

- « Bah, j'avance aussi. Enfin je veux dire, je vis ma vie, parce que, pour le reste, je n'ai pas eu de conquêtes, ni de frère et je n'ai pas été marié. »

Une sorte de tristesse semble s'être emparée du jeune homme. Isshin est surpris. D'après ce qu'il sait de lui, Kira est né dans une famille de la petite noblesse.

- « Tu as encore tes parents, Izuru ? »

- « Oui, mes parents sont encore vivants. Pourtant, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être orphelin. Disons, que de là où je viens, les sentiments sont considérés comme une faiblesse. Seul le devoir importe. »

- « Une idée stupide qui prévaut dans beaucoup de familles nobles de la Soul Society. »

- « Mais pas dans la tienne. »

- « Non, en effet, pas dans la mienne. »

Le silence s'instaure à nouveau entre les deux hommes. Isshin doit bien reconnaitre que l'enjeu de leur relation à venir n'est pas le même. Il se prend même à culpabiliser face à l'innocence du jeune homme. A mots couverts, celui-ci vient de lui avouer qu'il était vierge. En outre, il est parfaitement évident que Kira a manqué d'amour. Son besoin de savoir tout de sa vie, son émerveillement face au lien indéfectible qui l'unit à ses enfants, le regret avoué de ne pas avoir été élevé au sein d'une famille aimante, tout ça constitue autant d'éléments qui poussent Isshin à penser qu'il va devoir faire un choix crucial. S'il veut aller plus loin avec le blond, il lui faudra s'engager dans une vraie relation de couple, une relation basée sur le sexe étant à exclure.

- « Pourquoi tu souris ? », demande subitement Kira.

'_Parce que j'ai pris une décision, et je sais qu'elle sera lourdes de conséquences'_, répond Isshin pour lui-même.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, il pose une main sur sa nuque et se penche lentement tout en approchant le visage de Kira qui ne dit rien. Isshin lui laisse amplement le temps de le repousser. Cependant, il ne détecte aucune indécision dans les yeux bleus qui se rapprochent. Juste un peu d'appréhension. Il écrase alors sa bouche sur les lèvres tentatrices.

Ce n'est pas un baiser doux. C'est le baiser d'un homme sûr de lui, d'un homme conquérant. Car ce qu'Isshin a omis de préciser tout à l'heure, c'est qu'en amour, l'ex-capitaine donne tout et, en retour, exige tout. Certes, il est fidèle. Mais il est aussi possessif et passionné, autant qu'il peut paraître tendre et compréhensif aux yeux de monsieur tout le monde. En peu de temps, il réussit à insérer sa langue entre les lèvres timides, et à envahir l'autre bouche. Les langues se cherchent, se cajolent, avant de commencer à lutter pour savoir qui dominera qui. Mais c'est perdu d'avance pour Izuru. Lui qui a toujours vu Isshin comme un bon père de famille n'en revient pas. A cet instant, il émane de l'homme qui malmène durement sa bouche, une aura sulfureuse. Lorsqu'il vient poser son autre main sur sa cuisse, Kira est électrisé de partout.

Le baiser cesse brusquement, laissant le jeune blond au bord de l'essoufflement.

- « Es-tu sûr de vouloir t'embarquer avec moi, Izuru ? »

La voix rauque pleine de promesses lui envoie des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le regard qui le mange tout entier quand il relève la tête, le tétanise sur place. S'il avait encore des doutes, ils viennent de s'envoler. Et comme il sait être dans l'incapacité totale de répondre avec des mots, il enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Isshin, rapprochant leurs deux corps et penche très légèrement la tête sur le côté pour venir goûter encore à cette bouche. Ou plutôt pour permettre à cette langue divine d'explorer tous les recoins de sa bouche à lui.

Ce deuxième baiser fait grimper la température de leurs corps, et Kira ne peut retenir un gémissement. Ce qui lui ramène les pieds sur terre. Car en à peine vingt minutes, il vient de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement, du nom au prénom et il est en train de se bécoter sensuellement avec un homme, lui qui envisageait de se marier et de mener une vie pépère.

- « Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là. »

Isshin émet un grognement sourd. Le mâle en lui est frustré, mais le regard inquiet de son compagnon, lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas ainsi que sa première fois doit se passer.

- « Je dois regagner ma division. Mon capitaine est compréhensif, mais à pas à ce point. »

- « Oui, je te raccompagne. »

Sur le pas de la porte, les deux hommes se font face, un peu gênés. Kira se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un dernier baiser au brun. Puis il s'éloigne rapidement, après un petit signe de la main.

Isshin referme la porte et s'appuie dessus.

- « Mama Mia, j'ai été à deux doigts de le violer ! »

* * *

**Cour intérieure de la 10****ème**** division**

De retour après sa virée à la quatrième, Rangiku n'a visiblement pas laissé le refus d'Unohana atteindre son joli moral. Toujours pimpante, elle est en train de discuter avec des soldats de sa division, dans la cour intérieure. Fort peu discrètement d'ailleurs, puisque les éclats de voix parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles de son supérieur occupé, lui, à rédiger des rapports dans son bureau. Ouvrant brusquement la porte, ce dernier se tient dans l'encadrement soufflant bruyamment pour retenir l'explosion de colère qui menace.

'_Surtout ne pas s'énerver ! Surtout ne pas s'énerver !'_

Dès que son pouls revient à un rythme normal et qu'un semblant de sérénité s'épanouit sur son visage, le petit capitaine s'approche du groupe.

- « Matsumoto, tu es revenue. »

- « Oui, capitaine. »

- « Bien, bien. »

La douceur du ton devrait alerter la jeune femme. Mais que voulez-vous, Rangiku n'est pas du genre à se méfier, tellement sûr qu'elle est de berner son supérieur.

- « Vous voulez que j'entraine les hommes ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, Matsumoto », répond Hitsugaya sur un ton mielleux tout à fait inhabituel.

- « Vous voulez que j'emmène des dossiers dans une autre division ? »

- « Non plus, Matsumoto. »

- « Mais, capitaine, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Hitsugaya n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait jouir dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Oui, jouir. Pourtant, la béatitude qui l'envahit est du même ordre que les orgasmes qui le laissent pantelants lorsqu'il est dans les bras d'Ikkaku Madarame.

- « Non, j'ai pris en compte tes petits problèmes de santé, Rangiku. »

La blonde est interloquée. « Mes problèmes de santé ? »

- « Oui, à cause de ces palpitations, l'entrainement est exclu. Quant aux dossiers à porter dans les autres divisions, la marche est à proscrire. » La jeune femme est sur le point de d'ouvrir la bouche. « Non, non, Rangiku, pas de mais ! Ordre d'Unohana. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton état empire ? »

'_Oh lala, je suis mal, il en a parlé à Retsu. Faut que je trouve un truc !'_

- « Tu vas rester tranquillement derrière ton bureau. »

- « Derrière mon _bureau_ ? »

- « Oui et d'ailleurs, j'ai une annonce à faire », fait Hitsugaya en élevant la voix. Tous les shinigamis présents s'approchent pour écouter. « Votre vice-capitaine souffre de petits problèmes de santé, exigeant calme et repos. A compter de ce jour, troisième siège Matsuri, vous prendrez en charge les entrainements. Les dossiers seront portés par vous, Fumoku. Et je vous demande à tous, de ne venir la déranger sous aucun prétexte. L'amélioration de son état en dépend. »

- « Mais capitaine… »

- « Matsumoto, tu as du travail qui t'attend sur ton bureau. »

- « Du travail ? »

- « Oui, tu as des dossiers en retard. En outre, j'ai récupéré les dossiers de candidatures de l'académie et proposé aux autres capitaines que tu les complètes avant qu'ils ne les analysent. »

- « Mais capitaine, c'est le boulot de l'administration de l'académie ! »

- « Oh, ils avaient eux-mêmes du retard et chaque capitaine devait s'en charger. Demande de Yamamoto, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil, sa marque de fabrique à elle !

- « Mais capitaine, si chaque capitaine doit prendre en charge ce surplus de paperasse…, je veux dire de travail, pourquoi c'est nous qui récupérons tout le boulot ? »

- « Je Rangiku ! »

- « Je ? »

- « Oui, c'est _toi_ qui récupère les dossiers. Il n'y a pas de nous. Il te faut du repos, beaucoup de repos. Unohana a été claire. »

- « Capitaine, il faut que je vous dise », commence la jeune femme avec un sourire, « ces palpitations, elles ne sont pas vraiment… là. »

Hitsugaya se rapproche encore et pose sa main sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort. « Je sais bien que cela te coûte, mais je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. De toute façon, jamais je ne pourrais croire que tu m'aies _sciemment_ trompé. J'ai confiance en toi. Après tout, tu es ma vice-capitaine. »

Tous les shinigamis autour d'eux approuvent d'un hochement de tête. Pas un instant ils ne sont étonnés de la gentillesse dont fait preuve leur capitaine à l'égard de Matsumoto, eux qui ont l'habitude de les voir se chamailler, du moins à voir la blonde n'en faire qu'à sa tête et faire tourner le petit en bourrique.

- « Allez Rangiku, va te mettre au travail. Et vous autres aussi. »

C'est en trainant les pieds comme s'ils étaient enchaines à des fers, avec les épaules voutées que Matsumoto rejoint son bureau. Quand elle arrive devant la pile de dossiers dressée sur le meuble en bois foncé, elle pose une main sur son cœur. Manquerait plus que les palpitations ne la gagnent vraiment !

Ayant observé la scène, Hitusgaya hâte le pas vers son office, ne parvenant pas à garder plus longtemps son sérieux. Une fois la porte refermée, il commence à être secoué d'un rire nerveux, qui s'amplifie au point, qu'une fois assis, il vient littéralement se coucher sur son bureau. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la revanche puisse être aussi douce, et surtout amusante. Ça lui a coûté de ne pas exploser face à Rangiku tout à l'heure, mais bon sang, ça en valait la peine !

* * *

**Heure du déjeuner, 3****ème**** division**

L'entrainement des hommes a permis à Kira de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Isshin. Rien de mieux qu'un combat avec un katana en bois pour concentrer son esprit sur tout autre chose que les baisers brûlants du brun. Toutefois, cette diversion aura été de courte durée, car dès qu'il a mis le pied dans la douche, le souvenir de ce moment est venu titiller son bas-ventre et il a bien été obligé de se débarrasser de la tension sur son sexe. Retenant au mieux les gémissements de plaisir qui aurait pour le moins choqué ses collègues, c'est en murmurant le prénom du brun qu'il s'est libéré sous le jet de l'eau chaude.

A bout de souffle, mais repu par le plaisir qu'il s'est donné, il a un sourire doux sur le visage en pensant que, peut-être, la prochaine fois, ce seront les mains d'Isshin qui le libèrerons. Et son visage se colore d'imaginer que ce soit sa bouche.

'_Ressaisis-toi Izuru ! Ton capitaine t'attend pour le déjeuner.'_

Habillé de propre et avec un air ne laissant pas deviner qu'il vient de se branler, Kira arrive dans le salon de son supérieur. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir que leur déjeuner se fera en présence de ses deux vizards d'amis et de l'inégalable Urahara, flanqué de leurs amoureux respectifs. Il stoppe tout mouvement à l'entrée, se demandant s'il a bien compris l'invitation donnée un peu plus tôt.

- « Euh… bonjour. »

- « Entre, entre Izuru. Ne fais pas ton timide », lance le capitaine Muguruma avec un sourire.

- « Kira, je suis désolé. Ils ont débarqué à l'improviste », fait Rose en insistant sur Kensei et Urahara.

- « Quoi, t'es pas content de nous voir ? »

- « Kensei, je suis toujours ravi de te voir, surtout Neliel, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

- « Ravi de voir Neliel ? Bah, c'est sympa pour nous ! T'entend ça Lobo ? »

Stark hausse les épaules. Il se fiche de savoir s'il est apprécié de Rose, du moment que Shinji est présent.

- « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas gentil. En plus, nous avons pris la peine d'amener à manger ! », s'exclame Urahara.

Entretemps, Kira est venu s'installer à la seule place de libre entre Yumichika et Neliel. Malheureusement, il se retrouve pile en face d'Urahara, de Kensei et de Shinji et il est saisi d'une impression désagréable que le plan de table n'est pas anodin et que les trois personnes qui le regardent maintenant avec un petit sourire, sont là pour autre chose que le repas.

- « Kira-san, vous aimez les brochettes de poulet ? »

- « Oui, j'aime beaucoup. »

- « Tant mieux, je les préparées moi-même. »

- « Oh, vous savez cuisiner, Urahara-san ? »

- « Disons que je me débrouille. »

- « Fais pas ton modeste, Kisuke. T'es plutôt doué pour la bouffe. »

Outré par les propos de l'argenté, Kisuke se tourne vers lui. « Kensei, je fais de la cuisine, pas de la bouffe. »

- « Je vois pas la différence. »

- « Ouais, pas étonnant. A la vitesse où t'engloutis c'qu'il y a dans ton assiette, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié », fait Shinji avec un air ironique.

- « Oh parce que toi, tu sais distinguer la bonne de la mauvaise cuisine ? »

Voyant que l'on ose critiquer son amour, Stark sort de son mutisme habituel : « Shinji a tenu un bar réputé pour sa cuisine à la Nouvelle Orléans. N'est-ce pas mi amor ? »

- « Ouais, ouais. Bon, c'est pas moi qui faisais la cuisine, Lobo. Mais j'avais quand même embauché le cuisinier ! »

- « C'est une qualité de savoir s'entourer, c'est certain. »

- « Merci Kira de reconnaitre mon talent à sa juste valeur. »

Les fameuses brochettes sont posées sur la table. Chacun se sert et commence à manger.

- « Alors, t'en penses quoi Izuru ? »

- « Je les trouve très bonnes, Yumichika. »

- « Merci du compliment. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi doué que la fille d'Isshin. La petite dernière est une véritable artiste des fourneaux. »

Pourquoi l'allusion à Isshin Kurosaki semble tout d'un coup bizarre dans cette conversation ? Kira jette un rapide coup d'œil à Urahara qui semble se forcer à fixer son assiette. Ses deux voisins ne sont pas mieux. Shinji lève les yeux vers lui puis les descend vers la table, puis les remonte vers lui et à nouveau vers la table, donnant l'impression qu'il est en mode automate. Quant à Kensei, il le fixe carrément de derrière la brochette dans laquelle il est en train de mordre. Kira dirige ensuite ses yeux vers le bout de la table que préside Rose. Celui-ci a un regard furieux vers ses amis.

Kira repose alors sa brochette dans son assiette. Il prend son temps pour s'essuyer la main, puis la bouche avec une serviette. « D'accord, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

- « Savoir ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Kira-san ? », demande Urahara avec tout l'innocence dont il est… bah dont il est incapable !

- « Si vous cessiez une bonne fois pour toutes de me prendre pour une bille ! »

Tout le monde cesse de manger dans l'instant. Le ton sans appel de Kira mais surtout ce qu'il vient de dire, les laissent sans voix. C'est Kensei qui finit par se reprendre le premier.

- « Rose, ton lieutenant a une drôle de façon de s'adresser à un capitaine. »

- « Kensei ! », s'exclame Neliel sur un ton de reproche.

- « Izuru a bien fait de te remettre à ta place, Kensei. Tu dépasses les bornes ! »

- « Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, Kira-san. »

- « Kisuke, arrête, on est démasqués ! Izuru, on est tous désolés. Si Kisuke, on l'est vraiment. On voulait juste savoir comment ça s'était passé ta rencontre avec Kurosaki-san. »

- « Ouais, la curiosité de Kensei nous a tous atteint ! »

- « Bah tiens, ça va être de ma faute maintenant ! Je m'rappelle pas avoir beaucoup insisté pour que tu viennes, Shinji. »

- « C'est bien c'que je dis ! Tu m'as refilé ta curiosité maladive ! »

- « Bon, cessez de vous chamailler. J'aimerais déjeuner tranquillement. Et si Izuru n'a pas envie de parler de sa vie privée, eh bien, c'est son droit. »

L'intervention en sa faveur pourrait satisfaire pleinement Kira s'il n'avait pas l'impression que, malgré les mots prononcés, son propre capitaine meure d'envie de savoir. Tout le monde se remet à manger mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ils sont venus avec la ferme intention d'en apprendre plus et la déception est visible sur tous les visages, même celui de Stark. Et Kira, parce qu'il est Kira, se met à culpabiliser. Après un instant de silence gênant, il pousse un soupir sentant la capitulation à plein nez.

- « D'accord ! Je suis allé le voir à la huitième division. »

- « Oh, et comment va Shunsui ? », demande Urahara sur le ton badin de la conversation.

Kira se demande si cet enquiquineur va l'interrompre tous les deux secondes. Cela dit, ça a le mérite de repousser le moment inéluctable où il devra parler d'Isshin. Autant y aller franco.

- « Il va bien. Enfin, au début. » Kira prend son verre pour se rafraichir et histoire de faire languir cette bande de charognards curieux. Tout en buvant, il s'interroge : _'Lequel de ses gougnafiers, va craquer le premier ?'_

- « Au début ? », s'enquière Yumichika.

'_Tsst, Yumichika, ta curiosité te perdra un jour !' _

Kira repose son verre. « Oui, parce qu'à peine j'avais mis un pied dans son bureau, que ça partait ne vrille et que je me suis retrouvé chassé de la division avec Isshin. »

Les paires d'yeux ronds qui se posent sur lui enchantent littéralement le blond, même s'il se garde bien de le montrer. Il se met à mordre dans sa brochette et réalise qu'il est le seul à manger. _'Qui va prendre la relève de Yumichika ? A vos bons paris, messieurs dames.'_

- « Shunsui vous a foutu dehors ? »

'_Et Shinji Hirako est l'heureux gagnant ! Ah non, mon capitaine adoré a semble-t-il quelque chose à dire.'_

- « Tu l'appelles Isshin ? »

- « Oh oui, on a trouvé ça plus pratique. »

Les autres se regardent. Kira mange un autre morceau. _'Putain, c'est vrai qu'elles sont bonnes ses brochettes à l'autre. Bon, plus de question ?'_

- « Pratique, comment ça ? »

'_Mon pauvre Kensei, t'es le plus curieux mais pas le plus intelligent. A ton avis, pourquoi deux personnes qui se courent après, s'appellent par leur prénom ?'_

- « Eh bien, dans certaines circonstances, c'est plus… », petite pause, « pratique. »

'_La vache, rien qu'à les regarder, j'ai pitié pour eux. Ils sont en train de se torturer l'esprit à savoir ce que j'entends par circonstances. C'est presque jouissif de les voir comme ça.'_

- « Izuru, tu l'as encore embrassé ? »

'_Bravo, capitaine, dans le genre je mets les pied dans le plat !'_

- « Comment ça encore ? », s'écrie Shinji.

- « Oui, Izuru a embrassé Isshin hier soir. »

Yumichika pose sa main sur le bras de Kira et se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire. « C'est toi qui l'a embrassé ? Ouah, c'est génial que tu aies pris les devants ! Et aujourd'hui, quand tu l'as revu ?»

Kira sourit de l'enthousiasme de son ami. « On s'est embrassé. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Lui et puis moi. »

- « Et comment c'était ? »

- « Yumi, Kira-san ne veut peut-être pas tout te raconter ! »

- « Kisuke, tu meurs d'envie de savoir toi aussi, alors ferme-la ! »

- « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'Isshin est très différent quand il embrasse. »

- « Différent comment ? », demande Urahara en avançant la tête vers le blond.

- « C'est personnel, et je n'en dirai pas plus. »

- « Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avancez sûrement. »

- « Oui, et je vous saurai gré à tous de bien vouloir ne plus vous en mêler. »

- « Cela va de soi ! »

- « Kensei, t'es même pas convainquant ! »

- « Shinji, la ferme ! »

Ils se remettent à manger dans la bonne humeur lorsque Stark embraye sur un sujet que tout le monde avait oublié.

- « Kira-san, vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi le capitaine Kyoraku vous avait chassé de sa division ? »

- « C'est vrai ça, Izuru ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne lui a pas manqué de respect, au moins ? »

- « Certainement pas capitaine ! Je n'ai quasiment rien dit, si ce n'est bonjour, et je me suis fait traiter de joli cœur et renvoyé comme un malpropre. »

- « Shunsui t'a traité de _joli cœur_ ? »

- « Oui, Urahara-san. Quand je suis arrivé, Nanao était énervée après lui et quand elle a su que je venais voir Isshin, elle s'est précipitée dans le bureau de Kyoraku pour l'en déloger. Elle s'est plus ou moins engueulée avec son supérieur, le traitant plus ou moins de feignant. Isshin s'en est mêlé et Kyoraku a mal pris la chose. Il s'est drapé dans sa dignité, appelant Nanao lieutenant Ise. Mais le pire de tout, c'est l'apparence qu'il avait quand je suis sorti de son bureau. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Izuru ? »

- « Il avait ôté son manteau fleuri, son chapeau et était attablé à son bureau en train de travailler avec les sourcils froncés. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vous jure, ça avait un côté un peu effrayant. »

- « C'est étonnant en effet, » remarque Urahara. « Et Isshin, il en dit quoi ? »

- « Que ça va lui passer. Qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. »

- « Ouais, bah il va s'consoler avec Rangiku. J'vois pas pourquoi vous faites cette tête. »

- « Capitaine Hirako, elle est après Hanataro », réplique Yumichika, qui est au courant depuis ce matin des derniers rebondissements de la vie tumultueuse de la belle vice-capitaine.

- « QUOI ? La blonde aux gros seins file le train au nabot ? »

- « Mi amor, ce n'est pas gentil pour le petit homme brun. » A aucun moment, ça n'a effleuré l'esprit de l'ex-primera que blonde aux gros seins et nabot se valaient sur l'échelle de la vulgarité.

- « Oui, elle ne veut pas passer à côté du grand amour », explique pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui Izuru Kira.

- « Cette femme est vraiment insupportable », conclut Kensei.

Neliel éclate de rire. « Oh allez, elle peut bien prendre le temps de s'assurer d'avoir misé sur le bon cheval ! »

Tous les hommes, à savoir toutes les personnes présentes, se retournent vers la jeune femme avec un air ahuri.

- « Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « On n'est pas des chevaux, voilà c'qu'il y a ! », s'insurge Shinji.

- « Mais bien sûr, comme si vous, vous vous ne affubliez pas de ce genre de terme ! »

- « Techniquement ma puce, le cheval, ce serait plutôt toi puisque c'est moi qui te monte. »

Le sourire éclatant de l'argenté est aussi grand que la bouche de sa petite amie, qui forme un O scandalisé que son compagnon ait pu dire un truc pareil devant tout le monde. Urahara sent le vent tourné. L'expérience avec Grimmjow lui a suffi alors il s'empresse de mettre les points sur les i. « Que de délicatesse, Kensei ! »

Suivi de près par sa moitié « Oui, vous savez parler aux femmes, capitaine Muguruma »

Neliel n'est pas la seule à rester silencieuse. Si elle est vexée et boude dans son coin, Shinji regarde méchamment son ami Kensei, un coude posé la table et la tête tournée vers l'argenté, qui finit par sentir les yeux braqués sur lui.

- « Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? T'es un mec, toi ? »

- « Kensei, j'ai le regret de te dire que je couche avec un homme et que je suis en-dessous. Alors je me sens forcément visé ! »

- « Moi aussi », fait Yumichika.

- « Ok, je m'excuse. Nel, c'était très mal placé de dire ça. J'ai voulu faire de l'humour. »

- « Ouais, bah abstiens-toi la prochaine fois ! »

- « Excuses acceptées ! Mais ce soir, je te montrerai que, toute femme que je suis, je peux être au-dessus de toi. »

Alors que l'argenté déglutit d'anticipation à l'image mentale qu'il vient d'avoir, Kira fait une mine dégoûtée à la même image. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que tous ces gens l'incluent-ils aussi aisément dans leur vie privée ?

* * *

**Après le déjeuner, à proximité du manoir Kutchiki**

- « Ouais, on s'bat quand tu veux, Poil de carotte ! »

Grimmjow est campé sur ses deux jambes, le corps légèrement tassé, prêt à en découdre.

- « Mais oui Grimmjow, un petit combat et hop, tout est arrangé ! », lance Tatsuki. La brune lève les yeux au ciel face à la bêtise de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Pour faire écho à sa compagne, Chad bouge la tête de gauche à droite, coutumier qu'il est de ce genre de débordement entre les deux frères ennemis.

- « T'as entendu Poil de carotte ? La brune est d'accord avec moi. »

- « Non Grimm, c'était de l'ironie ! » Le regard de Grimmjow sur son petit ami relève de l'incompréhension totale. « Tu crois vraiment résoudre tous les problèmes en te battant ? »

- « Problème ? Non mais tu vas rentrer dans son jeu ? J'ai quand même le droite de ne pas aimer le gâteau au chocolat ! Ce sont quand même mes fiançailles, nom d'un chien ! »

- « Ouais, mais c'est bébé qui va l'faire le gâteau ! »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Ça suffit vous deux ! Je ferais le gâteau aux amandes pour Tatsuki et Chad et celui au parfum de votre choix, à toi et à Orihime. Et j'en ferai un supplémentaire au chocolat, cadeau de la maison Ishida ! Comme ça tout le monde sera content. »

Grimmjow, qui vient de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, se met à narguer Ichigo dont la fureur s'apaise au toucher de la main d'Orihime sur son bras.

- « A propos quel parfum ? »

- « Fraise », répond Orihime avec un grand sourire.

Grimmjow éclate de rire. « T'es tellement prévisible, I-chi-go ! »

- « Quoi, j'aime la fraise ! » Face aux rires de tous ses amis, Ichigo se met à bouder. « Bon, puisque ça vous fait tant marrer, je vais vous laisser. Je vais essayer de trouver mon père. »

- « Oh, y va voir son pôpa ! »

- « Grimm, tu es sur une pente savonneuse. »

- « Bah non, bébé. J'suis debout sur l'herbe. »

- « Tu piges vraiment quedal aux allusions ? », fait Ichigo en ricanant.

- « Non, j'aime pas les allusions et pareil avec les mots trop longs ! Moi j'appelle un hollow, un hollow ! Ça te pose un problème, Poil de carotte ? »

- « Non, et je me fiche bien de ta personne Grimmjow. J'y vais, tu m'accompagne Hime ? » La jeune fille fait oui de la tête. « On se retrouve tout à l'heure chez Kutchiki. »

- « J'viens aussi », fait Grimmjow en lui emboitant le pas.

- « Hein ? Pas question que tu viennes ! »

- « Tu feras avec ! J'veux l'voir pour savoir comment ça s'passe avec l'blondinet. »

- « Mais ça te regarde pas, Grimmjow ! C'est _mon_ père, pas le tien ! »

- « Ouais, bah _ton_ père, il est v'nu m'demander conseil et j'ai récolté quoi, hein ? Une part plus petite ! »

Assené par cet argument parfaitement inattendu, tous le regardent, figés, tandis que lui se met en route. Uryuu commence à le suivre et en passant devant Ichigo dont le regard hagard prouve que l'argument l'a assommé sur place, il lui glisse : « Je t'expliquerai. »

- « Ah bon ! Bah, si tu m'expliques alors. »

En peu de temps, toute la petite bande parvient au manoir Kyoraku, sans se douter un instant de tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis hier soir. Au serviteur qui vient de leur ouvrir, Ichigo demande : « Bonjour, je chercher mon père. Est-il… »

- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre », répond l'homme en s'inclinant.

Celui-ci les conduit jusqu'à la terrasse où Isshin est retourné s'installer après le départ de Kira. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le brun est assis calmement, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas entendu les jeunes gens arrivés.

- « Si vous restez planté là, vous l'aurez jamais vot'e blondinet ! Aieuu ! »

- « Grimm ! » Uryuu vient d'apposer avec force son poing sur l'épaule de son chéri. « Tu pourrais commencer par dire bonjour. Bonjour Kurosaki-san. »

- « Bonjour, les enfants ! »

A la dérobée, Ichigo observe rapidement son père. Il est très surpris de voir autant de sérieux sur son visage. Même son bonjour manque d'enthousiasme. Et ce n'est pas son pauvre sourire qui lui détournera de l'idée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- « Ça me coûte de le dire, mais Grimmjow a raison, tu sais. »

- « C'est vrai, j'ai raison ? Bah, tu vois Poil de carotte, on est d'accord ! », fait Grimmjow en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Ichigo.

- « Ouais, ouais t'emballes pas ! Bon, alors, Kira ?»

- « T'inquiète fils. Avec Kira, ça se passe très bien. Vous avez déjeuné ? »

- « Oui, on a rejoint Uryuu et Grimmjow chez Zaraki. »

- « C'était délicieux ce que tu nous as cuisiné. Cette palella, un truc divin ! »

- « Paëlla, Orihime ! » Uryuu se tourne vers Isshin. « C'est un plat espagnol, voyez-vous. »

- « Oh, je suis sûr de toute façon, que c'était délicieux. Tu es vraiment doué pour la cuisine. Presqu'autant que ma petite Yuzu. »

- « Presqu'autant ? Bébé, c'est un dieu dans une cuisine ! »

- « Grimmjow, tu n'as jamais goûté à la cuisine de ma fille. Faudra d'ailleurs que je t'invite à la maison, un de ces quatre. Je lui demanderai qu'elle te fasse une forêt noire. Ichigo a offert à sa sœur un livre de pâtisseries, hein fils ? »

- « J'veux pas bouffer du bois ! », s'insurge l'ex-sexta.

- « Grimm, une forêt noire est un gâteau avec du chocolat et des cerises. »

- « Du chocolat ? » Grimmjow a les yeux grands ouverts et il est en train de se lécher les lèvres par anticipation. « D'accord, j'viendrai. Sinon, pour l'blondinet, vous avez rien dit. »

- « T'es bouché, Grimmjow ? Kurosaki-san a dit que ça se passait bien. »

- « Si ça s'passait bien, y serait pas là à broyer du noir, la brune ! »

Tatsuki le laisse dire, ayant renoncé il y a longtemps à lui faire comprendre que l'on n'appelait pas les gens par leur couleur de cheveux.

- « Je ne broie pas du noir, Grimmjow. Et je vous assure que ça se passe très bien avec mon blondinet. »

- « Moi aussi, je te trouve différent. » Ichigo dévisage son père qui fait tout pour éviter son regard. « Tu viens de répondre sans crier, ni faire de grand geste ! »

- « Ouais, en plus, vous devriez être en train de l'pilonner si s'passait bien, comme vous dites ! »

- « GRIMM ! »

- « Oui Grimmjow, c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kira cherchait une aventure. Mais vois-tu, c'est un garçon sérieux, qui veut une vraie relation. »

- « Oh, j'vois. Z'en avez pas envie ? »

Le brun ne répond pas. Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, se demandant s'il doit lui dire là, maintenant.

- « Papa, j'ai accepté l'idée que tu vois quelqu'un, un homme qui plus est, que tu aies des relations sexuelles avec lui. Je t'ai soutenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, si tu veux aller plus loin avec lui, je l'accepterai. Et je suis sûr que ce sera pareil pour Karin et Yuzu. Bon, ça leur fera bizarre au début. »

- « Merci, Ichigo. »

- « Et si on parlait de la fête de ce soir ? Où et comment ? »

- « Tatsuki a raison. De quel genre de fête il s'agit ? »

- « Traduction : comment doivent-elles s'habiller ! », ajoute Ichigo, un rien moqueur.

- « Oh, parce que toi, tu ne vas pas faire d'effort pour t'habiller peut-être ? »

- « Laisse Uryuu. Ichigo est aussi fille que nous quand il s'agit de fringue ! »

- « Poil de carotte, une fille ? Ha ha ha ! »

Les chamailleries entre le bleuté et le rouquin reprennent de plus belle, sous le regard amusé d'Isshin et d'Orihime, agacé d'Uryuu et de Tatsuki et neutre de Chad. A force d'être focalisé sur les deux jeunes, tout ce petit monde ne s'est pas rendu compte que Shunsui Kyoraku venait d'arriver sur la terrasse.

- « T'es encore là ! »

- « T'es encore fâché ? », réplique Isshin du tac au tac.

Les deux ainés se jaugent et les plus jeunes sont époustouflés par l'apparence du capitaine de la huitième division. Quand on a toujours connu cet homme avec son chapeau et son manteau fleuri, et cet air je m'en foutiste constamment placardé sur son visage, difficile de croire que celui qui se tient face à eux soit le même.

- « Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », chuchote Ichigo.

- « Rien, fils. Shunsui s'est acheté un conduite et il nous la joue sérieux. » Le ton humoristique d'Isshin semble tellement inapproprié face à la masse menaçante.

- « Tu m'insultes sous mon propre toit, Kurosaki ? »

- « Oh, ça peut s'arranger, tu sais. Moi et les enfants, on va réunir nos affaires. Je suis sûr que Jyushiro ou Byakuya nous recevront avec joie. Peut-être même Zaraki, hein ? »

- « Pour que tu ailles critiquer l'hospitalité du clan Kyoraku. Certainement pas ! Tu vas rester là. » Se tournant vers la troupe des jeunes, il précise avec un sourire. « Bien sûr, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ichigo, si ton père est aussi désinvolte ! »

- « Bah voyons ! Ça va être de ma faute ! »

- « Euh… vous pouvez nous expliquer ? », insiste Ichigo.

- « Je laisse au grand capitaine le soin de le faire. »

- « Toujours en train de te foutre de moi ? »

Nouvel affrontement visuel des deux hommes.

- « Dites, » commence Tatsuki, « sans vouloir vous vexer, vos histoires, je m'en fiche un peu. On voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur la fête. Cela dit, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes beaucoup mieux comme ça, capitaine Kyoraku. Les petites fleurs et la paille sur la tête, ça fait un tantinet efféminé. »

- « EFFEMINE ? »

- « Ouais, z'aviez l'air d'une gonzesse ! »

- « Grimm, je pense que Kyoraku-san avait saisi. »

- « C'est vrai », acquiesce Orihime. « Vous êtes bien plus séduisant maintenant. »

Le brun retrouve un sourire éclatant et s'incline poliment devant la brune et la rouquine. « Je vous remercie mesdames. »

- « Bon, ça y est, t'es plus fâché ? »

- « Oui, dis plutôt que tu veux que je t'offre une bonne rasade de saké ? »

- « Même pas. J'ai le ventre vide, alors l'alcool, tu vois ! »

- « Tu n'as pas mangé, papa ? »

- « Personne ne t'a servi ? »

- « Ne vous emballez pas ! Ton majordome m'a préparé quelque chose et a insisté plusieurs fois. Mais je n'avais pas faim. »

- « A cause de Kira, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui, Ichigo. »

Shunsui s'approche de son ami et le prend par les épaules. « Quel sans-cœur je fais, Isshin. Il t'a jeté le petit, c'est ça ? Mon pauvre ! Et moi qui t'accablais. »

- « Izuru, ne m'a pas jeté, Shunsui. Bien au contraire ! On s'est embrassé et on a été à deux doigts de… » Isshin s'interrompt, prenant conscience qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

- « A deux doigts de quoi ? » Grimmjow ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Ce d'autant plus que ça a l'air croustillant.

- « Parce qu'on est des enfants ! », répondent en chœur Ichigo, Tatsuki et Orihime.

- « Hein ? J'suis pas un gosse, moi ! Et pis, j'veux savoir ! »

- « Ne pourrait-on pas se focaliser sur autre chose que ma vie sentimentale ? »

- « Entièrement d'accord. Si on revenait à cette fête ? »

- « Elle se déroule là où tout a commencé, au parc des cerisiers. Il y aura à nouveau des défilés et à la fin, les chars seront brûlés sur quatre grands brasiers. »

- « Ces brasiers serviront à alimenter une sorte de barbecue géant », continue Isshin.

- « Ok. Donc, tenue décontractée exigée. »

Un air rêveur se répand sur le visage de Shunsui lorsqu'il dit : « Je me demande comment ma petite Rangiku va s'habiller. »

Chacun échange un rapide coup d'œil, s'interrogeant sur l'opportunité de lui dire la vérité. Mais c'était oublier la présence de Grimmjow.

- « C'est plus vot'e petite Rangiku ! », lance-t-il avec un ricanement.

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi ? Il saura tôt ou tard. Autant qu'ce soit maintenant qu'à la fête, non ? »

Shunsui dirige son regard vers Isshin : « De quoi parle-t-il ? »

Après un soupir montrant combien rien ne lui sera décidément épargné, Isshin se lance : « Elle en a après Yamada. »

La bouche ouverte, Shunsui rivaliserait presque avec Orihime lorsqu'elle est en mode carpe.

- « Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? »

- « Non, elle préfère s'envoyer le mec tout petit qu'vous ! »

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi, bébé ? C'est la vérité ! »

- « Peut-être, mais tu pourrais être plus diplomate. »

- « Tsst, diplomate ou pas, c'est le nain qui va s'l'enfiler. »

- « GRIMM ! »

Shunsui s'en est allé s'assoir. Anéanti par ce deuxième rejet en moins de vingt-quatre heures, il semble loin de sa toute nouvelle image : « Shunsui, ça va aller ? »

- « Je suis maudit, Isshin. Je finirai tout seul et aigri, avec pour seule compagne, ma bouteille de saké ! »

- « Mais non, voyons ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Isshin ? Tu as quelqu'un. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, il est amoureux de toi le petit Kira et toi t'es mordu, hein ? Jyu a le petit Shuuhei et moi je n'ai personne. »

- « Allez, ce soir, on fait la fête et tu feras peut-être la rencontre qui changera ta vie. »

- « Non, c'est fini pour moi. »

- « Oh mais arrête, il n'y a pas que Nanao et Rangiku, bon sang ! »

- « Et il y a qui alors ? »

- « Eh bien… euh… »

- « Isane Kotetsu », fait Orihime. Face au manque d'enthousiasme latent, elle insiste : « Elle est très gentille et plutôt… jolie, non ? Ichigo ? »

- « Hein ?... euh… elle est… euh… jolie, c'est vrai mais… » Ichigo se rapproche de la rouquine pour lui glisser à l'oreille : « En fait Hime, je trouve qu'elle a un regard de veau. »

- « Ichi ! »

- « C'est laquelle ? », demande Grimmjow.

- « La vice-capitaine de la quatrième division. »

- « La grande sauterelle. Ouais, l'est pas trop mal. Mais je suis d'accord avec Poil de carotte, elle a l'air d'une abrutie ! »

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi ! Elle est toujours dans son coin, parle peu et a un regard fuyant. »

- « Comme Kira »

Les interventions de Chad sont aussi rares que pertinentes. Aussi, chacun prend le temps de cogiter. Profitant de ce silence, et parce qu'il semble lassé des tuiles qui s'empilent les unes sur les autres sur sa tête désormais dégarnie, Shunsui se lève lourdement. « Bon, j'ai une réunion de mon clan. A plus tard. »

- « Attend Shunsui… » L'appel d'Isshin restera sans réponse.

- « Et si on la relookait », propose tout à coup Orihime.

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Isane. Rangiku l'a bien fait avec Kira. Elle a réussi à mettre ses qualités en évidence. »

- « Tu crois Hime ? »

- « Mais oui, Tatsuki ! »

- « Enfin Hime, on la connait pratiquement pas. »

- « Moi, je la connais, Ichigo. Laisse-nous faire, hein Tatsuki ? »

- « Je viens avec vous », fait Uryuu. « Vous aurez besoin de mes conseils vestimentaires, et, qui sait, de mon set de couture. »

Face à l'euphorie qui gagne rapidement ses amis, Ichigo commence à s'inquiéter. Il n'aime pas trop se mêler des affaires des autres et il émet quelques réserves quant au fait qu'Orihime connaisse si bien que ça le lieutenant Kotetsu.

- « Hime, comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour amener les choses ? »

- « Ichi, les femmes adorent parler chiffon, et avant d'être un shinigami, Isane est une femme. »

- « Oui, mais avec Uryuu, elle ne sera pas aussi _ouverte_. »

- « C'est avec toi qu'elle ne le sera pas. Moi, je sais me fondre dans le décor et tout le monde ici connait ma passion pour la mode. »

- « Ouais, pis t'es en-dessous, donc t'es… » Tiens, Grimmjow s'est arrêté avant de sortir une grosse connerie ! Il regarde fixement son petit ami, qui est pour l'heure en train de froncer les sourcils, avant de s'approcher du bleuté. Celui-ci déglutit, pas vraiment rassuré de la suite des évènements, avant d'élargir les lèvres lorsqu'Uryuu se colle à lui et enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis ravi des efforts que tu fais, mon amour. »

- « Ah ouais ? T'veux qu'on aille tous les deux dans un coin tranquille ? »

Le bleuté est en train de brosser sensuellement ses lèvres conter celles du brun. Autour d'eux, les réactions divergent : le sourire pour Isshin, l'émerveillement extatique pour Orihime, l'agacement pour Tatsuki et un certain dégoût pour Ichigo. _'Non mais pourquoi, ils font toujours ça devant nous !'_

Cependant, le jeune Quincy se détache des bras de son homme. « Non, Grimm. J'ai une vice-capitaine à relooker. On se voit plus tard. Vous venez les filles ? »

- « EH !, tu vas pas m'laisser tout seul ? »

- « Grimm, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu es avec Ichigo, Chad et Kurosaki-san. A plus tard, sois sage ! » Et il disparaît.

L'ex-espada se tourne alors vers les trois hommes. « Bon, on fait quoi ? »

- « Moi, je vais aller voir Jyushiro. Il faut qu'il sache pour Shunsui. Cette deuxième déprime m'inquiète un peu. Bon je vous laisse. »

Chad hausse les épaules, faisant comprendre à ces compagnons que, de toute façon, il va suivre le mouvement. Gimmjow pose un regard intense sur Ichigo. De lui dépend si le reste de sa journée sera pourrie ou pas.

- « Eh bien, j'aimerais parler à Yamada. »

- « Tu comptes tout lui dire pour Rangiku ? »

- « Non, Chad. Mais c'est un ami, et disons que je voudrais prendre la température. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit trop mal à l'aise et que tout le monde se foute de sa gueule. »

- « Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. » Grimmjow amorce une sortie. « Bah alors, vous v'nez ? »

- « Grimmjow, évite de le mettre mal à l'aise avec des questions directes ! »

- « Oh, c'est pas une chochotte quand même ! Si y survit à moi, y sera paré pour la blonde aux gros seins. »

- « Ichigo, il n'a pas tort. »

- « Ok, allons-y. »

* * *

**13****ème**** division, un peu plus tard**

Isshin n'aura pas mis de temps à rejoindre la treizième division. Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que lui au Sereitei, ce n'est pas une pause d'une vingtaine d'années, qui peut lui faire oublier la localisation de chaque division du Gotei, voire même le dédale des rues pavées.

- « Bonjour Isshin. »

Une fois encore, c'est un Jyushiro tout sourire qui l'accueille sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, d'où apparemment il s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie de Ryuken Ishida.

- « Ryuken et moi allions assister à l'entrainement. Tu viens ? »

- « Oh, tu as prévu de faire courir tes hommes ? »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « Bah, si Ryuken t'accompagne, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il ait à cœur de prouver la supériorité des Quincies sur les shinigamis ! »

- « Isshin, tu me vois navré de constater une fois de plus à quel point tu es un crétin congénital. Cela dit, la supériorité des Quincies n'est plus à faire. »

Isshin éclate de rire. « Tu ne perds jamais le nord, hein ? »

- « Avec toi, faut mieux pas. Tu serais capable de faire avaler une couleuvre à n'importe quel pigeon ! »

- « Vous vous chamaillez toujours autant ? », demande Ukitake.

- « Mais on ne se chamaille pas ! Ryuken est très taquin. »

- « Mais bien sûr ! », fait le Quicy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais je suis venu dans un but précis et j'ai un millier de choses à faire. »

- « Comme quoi ? Enquiquiner le premier pèlerin qui passe ? »

L'ironie de Ryuken glisse sur Isshin. « Je dois me préparer pour ce soir. Je passe prendre Izuru avant la fête. »

- « Et où en es-tu avec Kira ? »

- « Oh, Jyu, si tu savais ! »

- « Si tu nous racontais au lieu de pavoiser ! »

- « Ryuken, tu es vraiment grincheux aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de câlin ou quoi ? »

- « Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien ! »

- « Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! Et puis, qui est curieux de la mienne en ce moment ? »

- « Tu n'en as pas, Isshin ! »

- « Que tu dis. Avec le petit, on s'est embrassé, et même plusieurs fois ! »

- « Sur la bouche ? », demande Ryuken avec un petit air moqueur.

- « Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Jyushiro ne peut se retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire, ce qui a le mérite d'endiguer la querelle des deux autres. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez amis tous les deux ! Donc, ça se passe bien avec Kira ? »

- « Oui. » Un vague sourire sur les lèvres, Isshin semble s'être égaré quelque part dans ses pensées.

- « Tu es bien silencieux, Isshin. »

Le regard du brun vient se focaliser sur celui d'Ishida. « Ryuken, si tu voyais comment il me regarde ! Il veut une relation sérieuse. Pas une aventure. »

- « Connaissant le sérieux de Kira, c'était à prévoir », réplique Ukitake. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

- « Lui donner ce qu'il veut, parce que c'est aussi ce dont j'ai envie. Tu sais, Ryuken, je comprends mieux ton attitude envers Zaraki. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux ? »

- « Peut-être. Sinon comment expliquer le fait que je ne voulais plus le lâcher lorsque je l'ai tenu serré contre moi. L'idée même qu'il s'éloigne de moi, a fait monter en moi un élan de possessivité dont je ne me serais cru capable. » Isshin s'interrompt, souriant bêtement les yeux à nouveau perdus sur un point visible de lui seul. « Il est merveilleux. Je peux parler de tout avec lui. Comme avec Masaki. Il est foncièrement gentil, c'est quelqu'un de doux mais capable aussi de s'enflammer dans mes bras. Et puis, il a besoin d'être choyé, d'une famille. »

- « Alors tu vas lui offrir la tienne. » Le brun acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Tu ne crains pas la réaction de tes enfants ? »

- « J'ai prévenu Ichigo. Il m'a assuré que les filles seraient contentes de mon bonheur. »

- « J'en suis persuadé. Tes enfants ont hérité du bon sens de leur mère. »

- « Et du mien aussi ! »

- « Tu n'en as pas, Isshin ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Bon, Isshin, tu venais me voir pourquoi ? »

- « Ah oui ! », répond l'autre en se tapant le front avec le plat de la main. « C'est à propos de Shunsui. »

- « Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

- « Il déprime. »

- « Encore ! » Avec un soupir, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs bouge la tête de gauche à droite. « Il va pourtant falloir qu'il se fasse une raison pour Nanao… »

- « Rien à voir avec Nanao. Disons qu'il a appris que Rangiku coursait Yamada. »

- « HEIN ? Yamada et Hanataro ? »

- « Et comment l'a-t-il su ? », susurre Ryuken en penchant la tête vers Isshin, insinuant que le brun a encore fait des siennes.

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce n'est pas moi mais le petit ami de ton fils qui a vendu la mèche ! »

- « Comment Shun a-t-il réagi ? »

- « Très mal. Bon, il faut dire que, plus tôt dans la journée, il nous avait foutus dehors, Izuru et moi, sous prétexte que je l'avais un peu chambré sur son manque d'assiduité dans son travail. »

- « C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es dans le coup ! »

- « Ryuken, je plaisante sur ce sujet depuis que je le connais, et là, c'est passé de travers. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

- « Il t'a vraiment mis dehors ? »

- « Oui, Jyu. Il a dignement ôté son chapeau et son manteau fleuri, et s'est mis à nous la jouer intransigeant façon Kutchiki ! »

- « Et Nanao, elle en dit quoi ? »

- « Elle jubile. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ça ne se voit pas physiquement. Elle a toujours l'air revêche ! Rend-toi compte, il lui a donné un ordre en l'appelant lieutenant Ise ! »

- « En effet, ça a dû remuer quelque chose en lui. » Jyushiro est songeur. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Shunsui n'a appelé sa lieutenante autrement que par son prénom. « Et donc tu dis qu'il est déprimé ? »

- « Oui, quand je l'a vu plus tard au manoir avec les enfants et qu'il a su pour Rangiku, il était franchement abattu, Jyu. Il a dit que toi, tu avais Hisagi, moi Kira et que lui finirait tout seul et aigri. Je suis presque certain qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir. Pourtant, il devrait, parce que je pense qu'il pourrait être surpris. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Bah, Orihime lui a peut-être trouvé la compagne idéale. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Isane Kotetsu. »

Face à l'absence de réaction de Ryuken, Isshin apporte quelques précisions. « Une femme avec des cheveux courts gris. C'est la vice-capitaine de Restu, la capitaine de la quatrième division. »

- « Oui, je vois. C'est une belle femme, enfin si elle s'arrangeait un peu. »

- « Justement de ce côté-là je crois que ça va s'arranger. » Isshin affiche un bon gros sourire de celui qui sait que quelque chose se prépare. Il laisse encore mijoter ses deux compagnons. « Orihime, Tatsuki et ton fils, Ryuken, sont en train de la relooker. »

- « Uryuu ? »

- « Oui et je pense que ça devrait en jeter, comme disent les jeunes ! »

Le silence s'installe entre eux, leur laissant le temps pour digérer toutes ces informations.

- « Eh bien, moi qui pensait être le seul aujourd'hui à avoir appris et vécu des trucs incroyables ! »

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Le petit déjeuner a débuté très calmement avec un Yumichika seul, le moral dans les chaussettes et déplumé. Ensuite, nous avons reçu la visite d'Urahara et de Kira… »

- « Tu as vu Kira ce matin ? »

- « Oui, il est venu pour que je lui parle de toi. »

- « Oh, tu as dû dire des trucs sympas pour qu'il vienne me voir aussitôt après. Je vous ai dit qu'on s'était embrassé ? »

- « Oui, tu nous l'as dit. Et non, je n'ai pas été sympa ! Je ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais bien. »

- « Bah, je ne t'en veux même pas, tu vois. Et Kisuke, il a réussi à rattraper sa bourde ? » Isshin raconte alors en détails ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière entre le vendeur et son bel emplumé.

- « Je comprends mieux la froideur de Yumichika. Pour répondre à ta question Isshin, l'autre cornichon s'est bien rattrapé. Il a su trouvé les mots pour prouver son attachement. Je dois dire que c'était même plutôt émouvant. »

- « Raconte. »

- « Tu demanderas à ton blond, il était présent. Même si à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Ton futur compagnon est très timide, tu sais. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'Urahara n'a pas eu besoin d'apporter de bonbons. »

Au courant de toute l'histoire de la bouche d'Ishida, Jyushiro se met à rire doucement alors qu'un ahurissement total envahit le visage de Kurosaki. « Des bonbons ? »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les rues du Sereitei**

Sur le chemin menant à la quatrième, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Chad ont la chance de tomber sur Hanataro Yamada, de retour de sa visite chez Ukitake.

- « Salut Hanataro ! »

- « Oh bonjour Ichigo. Chad. » Le sourire du petit est sincère quand il voit son ami humain. En revanche, il se met à rougir et baisse les yeux dès qu'il réalise la présence de Grimmjow. « Euh…, bonjour Jaggerjack-san. »

L'ex-espada est aux anges. Il aime être craint. C'est puéril mais ça l'amuse tellement. « 'lut. »

- « Tu rentres à ta division ? »

- « Oui, comme tu vois. »

- « On peut t'accompagner. On y va aussi. »

- « Il y a un problème ? L'un d'entre vous ne se sent pas bien ? »

- « Tu trouves qu'on a l'air malade ? »

La question du bleuté et le ton brusque ont fait sursauter Yamada dont les yeux sont désormais emplis de crainte.

'_Ça va pas être facile'_, se dit Ichigo.

- « Grimmjow, Hanataro est médecin. On va à la quatrième, il est logique qu'il s'inquiète. »

- « Ouais, admettons. Mais moi, j'vais bien en tout cas ! »

- « On va rejoindre Hime et les autres. Ils sont allés voir Isane. »

- « Et sinon, t'en penses quoi d'ta collègue, la grand perche ? T'as jamais voulu t'la faire ? »

Maintenant, ce n'est plus de la crainte qui se lit dans le regard du jeune garçon, mais de la panique puissance 10. « Mais euh… nooon ! »

Chad hoche la tête, affligé par l'attitude de Grimmjow. Quant à Ichigo, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le trainer avec eux. Il va devoir être subtil pour rattraper les conneries de Grimmjow.

- « Pourquoi t'aimes pas les femmes ? »

'_Oh merde, il est trop rapide.'_

- « Hein ? »

- « Eh, t'es sourd ? J'te demande si tu préfères les mâles ou les femelles. »

- « Mais… » Hanataro n'est pas très vif, mais il a bien saisi que quelque chose se cache derrière cette insistance et il veut en avoir le cœur net. Il déglutit. « Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? »

- « T'inquiètes, c'est pas pour moi. J'suis déjà en mains. »

- « Donc… quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi ? Et c'est … un… homme ? »

- « Pourquoi, t'es gay ? »

- « Grimmjow, non mais tu vas lui ficher la paix ! »

- « Quoi ? S'il est gay, ça va tout foutre parterre ! »

Une chose incroyable vient de se produire. Chad vient de poser ces deux grandes mains de chaque côté de son propre visage, continuant à hocher la tête en dénégation de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Le but était d'amener doucement les choses en restant discret, et le sexta vient de tout faire capoter en trois questions ! Aizen ne pouvait pas gagner avec un crétin pareil dans ses rangs !

- « Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'ça va tout foutre parterre' ? »

- « Bah, vas-y, Poil de carotte, répond si t'es si malin ! »

S'il n'était pas face à l'air paniqué de l'un de ses amis, Ichigo en hurlerait de dépit. « Eh bien, … il se trouve que nous savons…, de source sûre hein… qu'une femme shinigami a des vues sur toi. »

- « Ah. Qui ? »

Ichigo regarde Grimmjow qui hausse les épaules, signifiant bien qu'il peut faire comme bon lui semble maintenant qu'il a foutu un beau bordel, puis vers Chad qui hoche la tête, cette fois de haut en bas.

- « Rangiku Matsumoto. »

A peine Ichigo a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Yamada se met à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, en se tortillant les doigts. Le plus étrange est qu'il rit bêtement avec les joues adorablement rosies.

- « Alors, comme ça t'aimes les gros nibards ? »

- « Grimmjow ! »

- « Bah quoi ! »

- « Eh eh eh… c'est une belle femme, le lieutenant Matsumoto ! »

- « Ouais ! T'as envie de t'la faire ? Tu sais comment t'y prendre au moins ? »

- « Grimmjow ! »

- « Bah quoi, s'il a jamais lu l'mode d'emploi, y va s'trouver bête, hein ? »

- « Je n'ai pas votre expérience, Jaggerjack-san, mais je connais très bien l'anatomie. »

- « Ah ouais, c'est vrai, t'es médecin ! Tu mâtes alors ? »

- « Mais non ! », s'offusque le petit.

- « Oh allez, un petit peu, en passant, discretos ? »

- « Bah… euh…, c'est vrai que personne ne se méfie de moi », avoue alors le petit brun.

La complicité entre le bleuté et le petit brun est flagrante. Ichigo et Chad sont complètement largués. Eux, qui voulaient soutenir leur ami, en viennent à se demander si Hanataro ne serait pas un peu pervers sur les bords !

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous les gens ? Le déroulement vous sied-t-il ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kacisasaa :** merci pour ta première review qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Pour la deuxième, je suis désolée que tu sois malade mais j'ai pris l'habitude de publier une fois par semaine et je m'y tiens, ce d'autant plus que je suis en congés et que je fais une pause (cf. la fin du chapitre). Pour ce qui est d'Aizen, soyons claires : il ne figurera pas dans cette fiction. Et je ne tuerai pas non plus Orihime. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dans mon histoire, Aizen est un enculé qui a violé Grimmjow !

**Zazoute :** j'ai tout de suite imaginé une espèce de complicité entre le grand obsédé Grimmjow et le petit timide Hanataro et du coup, j'ai voulu que ce dernier ne soit pas complètement à côté de la plaque. Quant à Shunsui, le pauvre, fallait bien le mettre avec quelqu'un ! Comme je ne voulais reproduire le Shunsui bavant devant une fille canon ou face à une femme à poigne, il me fallait quelqu'un de plus effacé et Isane est parfaite !

**Anemone33 :** ah tu commences à l'aimer mon Isshin-Izuru ? C'est bien. Et tu as deviné juste, le lemon c'est pour maintenant. En même temps, c'est le dernier chapitre !

**Je rigole :** sacré pseudo que tu as là ! Ravie que mes histoires participent à la santé de mes lecteurs. En plus ça ne coûte rien à la sécu !

**LOL :** super si tu t'amuses. En plus, il fait enfin beau, donc c'est encore plus la joie. Euh… disons que j'espère qu'il fait beau là où tu es, sinon ma remarque tombe à plat !

**FLCHE ROUGE :** bah c'est bien si les couples te plaisent. Et voilà la suite, pour l'impatiente que tu es !

* * *

**4****ème**** division**

Le petit groupe d'Orihime n'a pas eu la même chance que celui d'Ichigo. Dès que la jeune rouquine et ses amis ont mis un pied à la quatrième division, ils ont rencontré, non pas Isane, mais Retsu Unohana, accompagnée de Shinji, et de Stark, celui-ci n'étant jamais bien loin du blond. Après les salutations d'usage, et parce qu'elle ne sait pas mentir, Orihime s'est vue contrainte, par le regard chaleureux mais pénétrant de la capitaine, de justifier sa présence et son projet de parler au lieutenant Kotetsu.

- « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est _pourquoi_ vous souhaitez lui parler maintenant ? »

Se triturant les doigts autant que les méninges, le seul mot qu'Orihime est capable de sortir est « Euh… »

Tatsuki préférant se taire, c'est finalement Uryuu qui prend les choses en mains, « Nous voulons la voir _avant_ la fête de ce soir », croyant avec naïveté que cette infime précision détournera la curiosité de la femme aux tresses.

- « Certes. Mais pourquoi pendant son service, Uryuu-kun ? Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre la fête justement ? »

Tandis que Shinji sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant l'embarras évident des trois jeunes gens, Uryuu évalue la pertinence de révéler la teneur de leur plan à cette femme intransigeante, et qui plus est, devant un autre capitaine.

'_Cette bonne femme aurait eu sa place à la deuxième division, avec les barbouzes !'_

- « Très bien, mais cela doit rester ente nous. »

- « Cela va sans dire, Uryuu-kun. »

- « Pareil », répond de manière désinvolte Shinji lorsque le jeune brun pose un regard interrogatif sur lui.

Vient le tour de Stark qui le promet avec grandiloquence et une courbette : « Ma bouche restera scellée, Ishida-kun. »

- « Nous souhaitons aider Isane à se mettre en valeur. La conseiller, si je puis dire. »

Uryuu autant que les deux filles étudient les trois visages, tentant de déterminer le degré de compréhension face à ce qu'il vient d'annoncer. A leur grande surprise, Unohana hoche la tête de bas en haut, ce qui est plutôt bon signe, tout en arborant le petit sourire synonyme d'une frayeur pour bon nombre de shinigamis, ce qui l'est moins. Du côté de Stark, l'impassibilité est de mise et il est clair pour tout le monde qu'il s'en fiche comme de son premier céro. A l'opposé, Shinji a les yeux comme des soucoupes, se demandant le but de ce relooking. D'ailleurs, il le fait savoir aussitôt : « Mais pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? »

- « Pour le capitaine Kyoraku ! », s'exclame de suite Orihime.

- « Hein ? »

- « Euh… oui… enfin, on s'était dit… », la rouquine regarde ses amis cherchant un soutien qui ne vient pas.

- « … que vous pourriez la coller dans les bras de Shunsui. »

- « Vous avez deviné ? »

- « En effet, Uryuu-kun. Et sachez, qu'en ce qui concerne votre choix d'Isane pour Shunsui, je ne peux qu'approuver. »

Shinji pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'm'étonne même pas ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Hirako-san ? »

- « Ma petite Orihime, c'que j'veux dire, c'est qu'ici, tout l'monde s'mêle des affaires des autres. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins ! »

- « Shinji, regrettez-vous vraiment que des personnes se soient mêlées de vos affaires ? »

Avant de répondre à Unohana, le blond a un regard pour le brun à côté de lui. « Ouais, d'accord. J'admets que c'est tout bénef pour moi. » En disant ces mots, le regard se charge de lubricité, allumant le feu dans les yeux gris de l'ex-primera. Shinji en est rendu à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour endiguer par la douleur, l'excitation qui monte inexorablement en lui sous la brûlure des deux orbes gris.

Un sourire amusé franchi les lèvres d'Uryuu, qui a parfaitement interprété la gestuelle du couple. « Bien, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour lancer l'opération Isane-Shunsui. »

- « EH ! Mais j'veux pas en être de votre opération ! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hirako-san », réplique Uryuu, « je ne pense pas que nous n'ayons besoin de vos conseils pour transformer Isane en femme séduisante. »

- « Tu veux dire quoi ? Qu'j'ai pas d'goût ? »

- « Disons que… »

- « Rien du tout ! J'te rappelle que j'ai été hétéro jusqu'à rencontrer Lobo. J'ai connu des tas de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres. »

- « Ce que je voulais dire… »

- « A d'autres ! Séduire et être séduit, j'connais ! Et toi, c'est quoi tes expériences avec les femmes, hein ? »

- « Eh bien, je… »

- « Voilà, que dalle ! C'est bien c'que j'dis ! En plus, j'ai vécu près d'une centaine d'années sur terre, alors des modes, j'en ai vu passées ! On m'la fait pas à moi ! »

- « Bon, d'accord ! », s'insurge le Quincy. « Vous faites partie de l'équipe. Allons-y », décrète-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Isane, accompagné de ses deux amies.

- « HEIN ? Quoi ? »

- « Mi amor, tu as réussi à le convaincre », chuchote Stark à son oreille.

- « Oh non ! C'est pas c'que j'voulais ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas empêché de m'embarquer dans c'truc ? »

- « Mais parce que tu m'as aussi convaincu, mi amor. »

- « Bon, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Vous venez ? », s'exaspère Uryuu.

Shinji se lève en grommelant que la prochaine fois, on l'y reprendra plus parce qu'il restera muet comme une tombe !

Quand le groupe pénètre dans le bureau, Isane est installée, une plume à la main, concentrée sur sa tâche. C'est le bonjour d'Orihime qui lui fait relever la tête. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, peu habituée à recevoir autant de visiteurs à la fois.

- « Bonjour, vous êtes venus voir le capitaine ? »

- « Non Isane, ils sont venus pour toi. Je te laisse une heure de libre. Et surtout, écoute-les bien. »

La capitaine vient de refermer la porte. Chacun se regarde, ne sachant comment amorcer le sujet. En fait, maintenant qu'ils sont devant la jeune femme, l'enthousiasme semble les avoir quittés. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous les regards, y compris celui d'Isane, convergent vers Shinji qui regimbe aussitôt : « C'est une blague ? »

- « Eh bien, vous semblez être un pro, alors allez-y ! »

Le ton d'Uryuu sous-entend clairement qu'il a été vexé par l'argumentaire imparable du blond capitaine. Blond qui essaye d'obtenir un peu de soutien de son chéri, mais qui ne récolte qu'un simple haussement d'épaules.

- « Lâcheur ! », grogne le capitaine.

Il dévisage la jeune femme, cherchant désespérément le premier truc à dire pour lancer le débat, sans la vexer. _'J'peux quand même pas lui dire qu'elle est insignifiante. Bon sang, elle a encore son regard de veau ! Trouve quelque chose, Shinji, ça devient gênant.'_

- « Capitaine… ? », fait la vice-capitaine d'une petite voix.

- « Ma petite Isane, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de pouvoir rivaliser avec Matsumoto ? »

'_C'est quoi cette question ? Où est-ce que cet imbécile veut en venir ?'_, se demande Uryuu.

- « Rangiku est mon amie, pourquoi voudrais-je en faire ma rivale ? »

'_Merde, c'est une gentille ! C'est pas gagné ! Tant pis, je continue dans cette voie.'_

- « J'dis pas d'te bastonner avec elle, mais reconnais qu'il y en a toujours que pour la blonde ? Tous les mecs bavent quand elle pointe l'bout des seins. Ça t'embête pas ? Même un petit peu ? »

- « Non ! », s'exclame la jeune femme avant de s'adoucir et d'avouer à voix basse : « Enfin… si, un peu. Mais, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Rangiku est une femme splendide. »

- « Splendide, splendide ! Ouais, si on aime avoir deux bouées sous les yeux quand on la regarde ! »

- « Peut-être, mais en même temps, vous ne pouvez les lui enlever. Et puis, ni vous, ni moi ne pouvons empêcher les hommes de baver sur elle, comme vous dîtes ! »

- « J'suis pas d'accord avec toi. Les hommes baveraient sur toi, si tu savais mettre sous leur nez _tes atouts_. »

- « Ah, vous aussi. C'est que ma capitaine m'a dit. »

- « Bah, tu vois, c'est une femme, elle sait de quoi elle parle ! »

- « Oui, mais mes seins sont petits. »

'_La vache, elle a rien pigé à mes arguments ! Elle est idiote ou quoi ?'_

- « Moi non plus », intervient Tatsuki. « Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de séduire un beau brun. » Elle termine son commentaire d'un petit clin d'œil vers Isane qui se met à rosir et à baisser les yeux.

Réalisant la réaction qu'elle vient d'avoir, Shinji réfléchit rapidement pour savoir si elle est due à l'évocation de Chad ou du mot brun. Pour être sûr, il pose la question franco : « T'aime les bruns ? »

Cette fois, Isane devient rouge cramoisi. _'Bingo ! Ça va arranger nos affaires, ça !'_

- « Et si on te disait que, grâce à nous, tu pourrais en choper un, de brun. Tiens, pourquoi pas Kyoraku ? Rangiku en a après les fesses du petit Yamada, ça te laisse le champ libre, non ? Il te plaît le capitaine ? »

- « Mais… euh… je ne sais pas moi ! »

- « Tu sais pas si un mec te plait ? » le blond a eu un hoquet de stupeur_. 'Elle est vraiment bizarre. J'me demande si on rend bien service à Kyoraku sur c'coup-là !'_

La jeune femme baisse les yeux, laissant le silence s'installer. Devant les yeux paniqués d'Orihime qui s'imagine déjà que tout est perdu, Uryuu s'éclaircit la gorge pour, une fois de plus, prendre les choses en mains. Shinji lui fait alors un signe de la main, l'engageant à n'en rien faire.

- « Bien, je crois qu'on s'est trompé les amis. On pensait qu'le lieutenant Kotetsu pourrait rendre son sourire à Shunsui… » La jeune femme relève la tête, clairement intéressée. « … mais elle est pas intéressée. Faut s'faire une raison ! Le pauvre homme ! », termine Shinji avec un soupir triste.

- « Il a quoi le capitaine Kyoraku ? » L'inquiétude semble s'être dès lors emparée d'elle.

- « Rien, rien. De toute façon, il t'intéresse pas, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'faire ? »

- « MAIS SI ! IL M'INTERESSE ! » Les joues rougies et le souffle court, la jeune femme vient de se lever de son siège, les poings posés de force sur son bureau. Pendant quelques secondes, elle darde un regard de colère sur le capitaine Hirako, avant de se rendre compte de son emportement et de son aveu. Elle se rassoit alors et se met à bredouiller : « euh… enfin, je veux dire... »

- « AH ! » Le cri de Shinji qui pointe un doigt accusateur sur la vice-capitaine, fait faire un bond à la plupart des personnes présentes. « Tu l'as dit ! », ajoute-t-il un rien vicieux. « T'as entendu Lobo comment je l'ai fait avouer. »

- « Oui, mi amor, c'était très astucieux. »

- « Oui, oui, vous avez réussi le tour de force de faire dire à une personne qu'elle était intéressée par une autre. Il y a vraiment de quoi être fier », intervient Uryuu.

- « Oh, eh, Ishida ça va ! Garde ton ironie pour toi! J'te rappelle que tu t'es pas précipité tout à l'heure pour l'ouvrir, hein ! »

- « On peut en revenir à ce qui nous a amené », demande Tatsuki. « Le capitaine Unohana a dit que nous avions une heure, et il ne reste que trois quart d'heure. »

- « Pour les essayages, il nous faut de la place. »

- « Ah ouais ? Faut peut-être des vêtements, non ? Sinon, t'auras beau avoir toute la place que tu veux, si elle peut rien essayer… enfin moi je dis ça ! », lance Shinji en regardant ses ongles comme si de rien était.

- « J'allais y venir. Il nous faut aussi du tissu. »

- « Parce que tu comptes l'enrubanner ? »

- « Absolument pas. Pour séduire Kyoraku sans paraître terne face à Rangiku, il faut des vêtements européens, ce qu'elle n'a sans doute pas. Je me trompe ? », fait-il en se tournant vers Isane qui acquiesce. « En outre, elle est beaucoup plus grande que Tatsuki et Orihime, on peut donc pas leur emprunter les leurs. Enfin, comme j'ai avec moi mon set de couture, je vais pouvoir lui coudre quelque chose.»

- « T'entend ça Lobo, il s'balade avec un set de couture ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, tu crois faire un vêtement en aussi peu de temps, monsieur le styliste ? »

- « On n'a pas d'autre solution de toute façon et là, on ne fait que perdre du temps. C'était quoi votre plan, aller emprunter chez Rangiku peut-être ? »

- « Et alors, si on s'débrouille bien, elle n'en saura rien ! »

- « Bah voyons ! On parle de Rangiku Matsumoto, là ! La plus grande pipelette et commère de Soul Society ! J'ai le regret de vous informer, capitaine Hirako, que vous ne feriez pas le poids face à cette femme ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! »

- « Il n'a pas tort, mi amor. »

- « Ouais, d'accord. Cependant… »

- « LA FERME ! » Les poings sur les hanches et les jambes écartées, Tatsuki a l'air d'une furie. « On est une équipe, alors cessez votre combat de coq ! »

Personne n'ose dire un mot tellement la jeune brune est effrayante. Elle a beau avoir moins d'énergie spirituelle que la plupart des autres, tout le monde lui reconnait un don inné pour le combat au corps.

Shinji rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de Stark : « Elle, elle pourrait tenir la dragée haute à Matsumoto ! »

- « Tais-toi, mi amor, elle pourrait nous entendre. »

- « Un truc à redire peut-être ? », demande Tatsuki avec un ton mielleux à vous glacer le sang.

- « Non, madame », répondent en chœur les deux amoureux.

Orihime qui s'était faite oublier jusque-là, refait surface, voyant que son amie a bien la situation en main. « Tatsuki, où allons-nous ? »

- « On peut aller chez moi. Et pour le tissu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur le chemin, il y a une petite échoppe qui en vend. »

- « Alors, on y va. Et tout de suite ! »

Shinji hésite un instant à profiter de l'opportunité pour foutre le camp. Mais ce serait donner raison au Quincy, alors il suit le mouvement, se donnant une claque mental pour se laisser gouverner par sa fierté et sa foutue langue trop bien pendue !

Au moment où le groupe s'apprête à sortir, il se retrouve face à Ichigo, Chad, Grimmjow et Hanataro.

- « Salut, vous allez où comme ça ? »

- « Chez Isane, pour les essayages. »

* * *

**9****ème**** division**

Kensei Muguruma et son vice-capitaine sont en train d'effectuer les dernières relectures avant la publication du journal. Concentré sur sa tâche, Hisagi ne peut voir le regard que son capitaine darde sur lui. Un mélange d'observation poussée et de réflexion amusée. En vérité, Kensei s'interroge sur la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet dont il veut discuter avec Hisagi.

- « J'me demandais un truc…, comment tu vas t'y prendre pour aider Rangiku ? »

Hisagi relève la tête de son dossier et fronce les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger le petit doigt. »

- « Tu peux pas la laisser tomber, Shuuhei ! »

- « Capitaine, » commence le brun avec un soupir, « je suis intimement convaincu que Rangiku n'a besoin de l'aide de personne. »

- « Ça te pose un problème qu'elle ait choisi Yamada ? »

- « Nooon ! » La réponse a été plus véhémente que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu et Kensei se rend compte de suite qu'il a touché un point sensible. « Enfin, si un peu. Non mais franchement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont mal assortis ?»

- « Non. »

- « Vraiment, ça ne vous gêne pas un petit peu ? »

- « Du tout. Faut croire que je suis plus tolérant que toi. »

- « Mais je suis tolérant ! »

- « Alors t'es jaloux ! », tente l'argenté avec un petit sourire.

- « NON ! » Cette fois, Hisagi a crié. Kensei vient de mettre en doute les sentiments qu'il porte à Ukitake et ça lui fait mal. « J'aime Jyushiro. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

Confronté à la colère du jeune homme, Muguruma lève les mains en signe de défense. « Ok, ok. Tu n'es pas jaloux. Mais avoue que ta réaction vis-à-vis de tout ça n'est pas très saine. Quant à tes sentiments pour Ukitake, je n'en ai jamais doutés. »

- « Peut-être bien…, c'est juste bizarre qu'elle passe de moi à… »

- « … à cette petite chose insignifiante. Ta fierté en a pris un coup, c'est ça ? »

Rougissant de honte, Hisagi baisse la tête, pile à l'instant où Urahara sautillant comme une puce, franchit le seuil de la porte. « Bien le bonjour ! »

- « Kisuke, vieux briscard, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

- « Yumi est en service alors je me suis dit qu'une petite visite à la neuvième me serait fort agréable. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas », fait-il innocemment.

'_Mais bien sûr, parce que nous, on l'est pas en service peut-être'_, se dit Hisagi en voyant le blond les regarder tour à tour avec l'air d'un candide.

- « Bien sûr que non ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. D'ailleurs, Hisagi et moi, on parlait de Rangiku et de Yamada. » Le sourire de l'argenté ne plie pas face au regard obsidienne de son lieutenant.

- « Heureux hasard ! », fait Urahara.

- « Je ne vois pas ce que le hasard vient faire là-dedans », crache Hisagi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Shuuhei ? »

- « Que vos question anodines, capitaine, ne le sont que d'apparence et que votre air comploteur à tous les deux ne m'impressionne pas. »

- « A ces jeunes ! », Urahara lève les bras au ciel, semblant le prendre à témoin. « Ils voient le mal partout. Exactement comme Ichigo ! »

- « Ouais, enfin pour Ichigo, tu l'as tellement baladé que c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu méfiant. »

- « Mais pas du tout ! Je lui ai toujours dit la vérité ! », se récrie le blond, offusqué qu'on remette ainsi en cause sa loyauté et sa droiture. « Enfin, peut-être pas au moment où il en avait besoin. Mais c'était pour le ménager et ne pas le détourner de son objectif. »

- « Vous voulez dire du vôtre ? »

- « Ah la la, Hisagi, que t'ai-je donc fait ? As-tu eu jamais à te plaindre de moi ? »

- « Non », répond honnêtement le tatoué.

- « Bah, tu vois. »

- « Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai jamais eu à faire à vous. »

Muguruma observe avec beaucoup d'amusement les deux hommes se chamailler, se demandant comment Urahara va se dépêtrer de l'insistance d'Hisagi. Ce dernier est du genre à ne jamais lâcher le morceau.

- « A t'écouter, Hisagi, on dirait que je suis machiavélique ! »

- « C'est une bonne chose que vous le reconnaissiez. »

- « Très bien. Puisque je suis condamné sans pouvoir me défendre, que je suis un vil comploteur, entrons dans le vif du sujet : que fait-on pour Rangiku ? »

L'argenté observe les deux duellistes. D'un côté, Urahara est en train de se ventiler avec son éventail, un sourire à la Ichimaru scotché sur les lèvres pour avoir mouché le jeunot. De l'autre, Hisagi reste figé, estomaqué par le culot du blond. On dirait bien que le score est inéluctable : jeu, set et match pour Urahara !

- « Shuuhei est d'avis de ne rien faire. D'après lui, Rangiku saurait se débrouiller seule. »

- « Ce n'est pas gentil ça, Hisagi. On n'abandonne pas une dame dans la détresse. »

- « Rangiku, une dame ? Et dans la détresse ? Vous rigolez ? »

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains entre dans le bureau et vient s'incliner légèrement devant Muguruma. « Capitaine, veuillez m'excuser. Je suis le sixième siège de la dixième. Je vous apporte les dossiers de candidatures de l'académie. »

- « Merci, soldat. »

- « D'habitude, c'est le lieutenant Matsumoto qui s'en charge ? », demande Hisagi. Il est très étonné de ne pas voir la blonde. Elle tuerait père et mère pour échapper à sa division et aller se promener.

- « En effet, lieutenant. Notre vice-capitaine est un peu souffrante et son état requière beaucoup de repos. Le capitaine l'a consignée à des tâches exclusivement administratives. Bien, je dois retourner à mon poste. » Le jeune homme se met à saluer chacun des trois hommes d'une petite courbette et s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu.

- « Elle serait souffrante… » Hisagi s'en veut un peu de l'avoir si méchamment critiquée.

- « Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est punie », précise le capitaine aux cheveux argentés. « Ce matin, elle est allée à la quatrième pour draguer Yamada. »

- « Non ? Et Hitsugaya l'a laissée faire ? »

- « En fait, Kisuke, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait des palpitations… »

- « Laissez-moi deviner, capitaine. Elle lui a mis la main de force sur ses seins ? »

- « Tout juste ! » Kensei éclate de rire au souvenir de l'air catastrophé du petit capitaine.

- « Elle a fait ça ? »

- « Sachez, Urahara-san, que Rangiku est coutumière du fait. Elle parle de ses seins aussi facilement que tu temps qu'il fait, quand elle n'hésite pas à vous les foutre sous le nez ou à vous inviter à toucher, de force de préférence, sinon ce serait moins gênant ! »

- « Bah, ça alors ! » Urahara n'en revient pas d'entendre le genre de relations que ces deux-là peuvent avoir. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, Hitusgaya ne fait que subir les exubérances de sa subalterne. « Et donc, pourquoi l'a-t-il puni ? »

- « Parce qu'elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de révéler sa supercherie à Retsu qui a peu apprécié le plan drague, et qui s'est empressée de mettre les points sur les i à Toshiro, juste après la réunion. »

- « Le connaissant, il n'a pas dû apprécier. »

- « Il était furieux, ouais ! Elle lui a monté un crac et lui s'est fait remonter les bretelles par Retsu. Il était mortifié en nous disant qu'elle lui avait saisi les mains pour qu'il tâte son pouls. » Les trois hommes éclatent de rire en imaginant très bien la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux. « Je pense qu'il a dû se venger. »

- « Bien, bien. Cela fait d'elle une dame en détresse, mon cher Hisagi ! On ne peut pas la laisser à son triste sort tout de même ? »

- « Mais que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas la conseiller côté look, je n'y connais rien ! D'autant plus qu'elle s'est parfaitement se mettre en valeur. Quant à Yamada, je ne le connais pour ainsi dire pas. Il est timide, c'est un fait avéré, mais sinon ? »

- « C'est un homme. »

- « Une demi-portion, oui… », grommèle l'autre dans sa barbe.

- « Certes, mais un homme quand même. A-t-il eu des conquêtes avant Rangiku ? »

- « Hein ? », ne peut que faire Kensei.

- « Des conquêtes ? Hanataro Yamada ? Dîtes-donc, vous le connaissez au moins ? »

- « Oui, de vue. Un petit brun chétif. Ichigo en dit du bien. »

- « C'est vrai qu'ils sont amis. Ecoutez, ce pauvre gosse, elle ne va en faire qu'une bouchée. Il a du mal à regarder dans les yeux tellement il est impressionné par… bah par tout le monde ! »

- « Hisagi a raison. Tu souffles dessus et il s'envole. »

- « Il est pourtant médecin et un bon, de ce qu'on m'en a dit. »

- « C'est vrai. Et il est serviable et généreux. Mais côté relation, c'est un désastre ambulant. En plus, je suis persuadé qu'il est vierge. »

- « Bien, nous devrons donc coacher la belle pour qu'elle n'effraie pas sa proie. »

- « Ce que vous dites est immonde et débile ! », s'insurge Hisagi.

- « Hisagi ! »

- « Non, non, laisse Kensei. Après tout, nous sommes là pour trouver une solution. Alors, Hisagi, expliquez-vous.»

- « Comparer Yamada à une proie, je trouve ça dégradant. Et penser que Rangiku ne va pas faire les choses à sa manière, c'est stupide. »

- « Vous avez peut-être raison… ou pas. Si elle en a envie, elle devra se plier. Bien, je pense qu'il serait utile d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Kensei, je peux d'emprunter ton lieutenant ? »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

- « Et attendez, je n'ai pas envie d'aller affronter Hitsugaya moi ! »

- « Hisagi, sois raisonnable. Kisuke ne connait pas suffisamment Rangiku pour se pointer là-bas et lui demander des nouvelles. Alors que toi, il n'y verra aucune objection. T'es l'un d'ses meilleurs amis.»

- « Il va me tuer ! »

- « Mais, non. Et le cas échéant, je vous protégerai, Hisagi. »

Muguruma éclate de rire alors que les deux hommes sortent du bureau, l'un d'une humeur joyeuse et l'autre anéanti par la trahison de son supérieur.

* * *

**Manoir des Kyoraku**

Isshin a tenu à accompagner Jyushiro pour voir Shunsui, ce que Ryuken n'a pas manqué de commenter de manière fort sarcastique, jugeant son habilité à énerver les gens plus prompte à jeter de l'huile sur le feu qu'à favoriser l'accalmie. C'en est suivi une nouvelle querelle entre les deux hommes, qu'Ukitake a observée avec un grand sourire, tellement il trouve leur relation rafraîchissante.

_Début du flashback_

_- « Je parle avec mon cœur et mon âme, moi ! »_

_- « C'est ce que je dis. Tu es incapable d'être raisonnable et, comme tu as l'âme d'un gamin, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. »_

_- « Oh, évidemment, monsieur Ryuken est au-dessus de ça ! »_

_- « Disons que je sais prendre du recul face à certaines situations. »_

_- « De toute façon, je dois me changer et mes affaires sont là-bas. »_

_- « Quelle belle excuse ! »_

_- « Mais enfin Ryuken, il faut que je me fasse beau pour le petit ! Tu ne voudrais pas que j'échoue si près du but ? »_

_- « Sûrement pas ! T'entendre pleurnicher sur mon épaule n'est pas dans mes projets pour ce soir. »_

_- « Ah oui ? » Isshin approche des yeux pétillants de curiosité de son ami. « Tu as prévu quelque chose avec ton géant d'amour ? »_

_- « Même si c'était le cas, je te t'en dirais rien ! »_

_Fin du flashback_

Au final, il a fallu toute la diplomatie d'Ukitake pour faire cesser ce dialogue inepte, et les trainer derrière lui jusque chez Kyoraku. A leur arrivée, le capitaine a demandé à avoir une audience avec le maitre des lieux. La réunion du clan étant terminée, Shunsui n'a pas tardé à montrer le bout de son nez, sa tête sans chapeau et son corps recouvert de l'uniforme standard, si cher au commandant Yamamoto. Comprenez, sans son manteau de voile fleuri.

Malgré le fait qu'Isshin l'ait prévenu, Ukitake n'a pu retenir le mouvement de recul face à la nouvelle apparence de son meilleur ami.

- « Bonjour Shun. Alors cette réunion ? »

- « Bonjour Jyu. Oh tu sais, la routine », répond l'autre d'un ton las. « Bonjour Ishida-san. Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Une petite coupe de saké ? »

- « Shun, je ne crois pas… »

- « Avec plaisir ! », s'exclame Ryuken. « Votre saké a la réputation d'être d'excellente qualité m'a-t-on dit. »

Ukitake reste interdit, tentant un regard pour obtenir l'aide d'Isshin. Pourtant, pour la première depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, Shunsui montre un vrai sourire. « Connaisseur ? »

- « Disons que j'aime les bonnes choses. »

- « Alors suivez-moi. » Shunsui s'approche du Quincy et, passant son bras au-dessus de son épaule, le conduit vers un petit salon où tous s'installent sur des sofas moelleux. Shunsui leur sert à chacun une coupe. « Le saké, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! C'est la seule chose constante dans la vie. Pas comme les femmes. »

- « Shun, je croyais que tu étais sorti de cette déprime ridicule ! »

- « Ridicule ? Navré que tu me trouves ridicule, Jyu ! », réplique l'autre sur un ton amer. Il boit une autre gorgée de saké. « Comment pourrais-tu comprendre de toute façon. Toi, tu as quelqu'un. Vous avez tous quelqu'un d'ailleurs ! »

- « Toi aussi, tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un. Il suffit juste que tu te ressaisisses. »

- « C'est facile pour toi. Tu n'as jamais été rejeté ! »

- « Si », intervient Ryuken. Les autres le regardent fixement. « Techniquement, _j'ai_ rejeté Jyushiro. »

- « C'est vrai ça ! Tu vois, Shunsui, Jyushiro aussi s'en est pris un râteau. »

- « Isshin ! »

- « Bah, c'est vrai. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu t'es fait jeter mon pauvre Jyu. »

- « Un peu comme toi avant-hier soir ! »

- « C'est mesquin ça, Ryuken, de me rappeler mon échec avec le petit. Mais ce soir, je compte bien me rattraper. Et toi aussi, Shunsui, tu vas avoir une seconde chance à la fête. »

- « Non, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici. »

- « Mais enfin, Shunsui, tu ne vas rester tout seul. »

- « Non seulement je le peux, mais je vais le faire. »

- « Dommage. Elle va être extrêmement peinée », fait Ryuken en continuant à boire.

- « Qui ça ? »

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Shunsui qui pose la question, mais Isshin. Ryuken lui jette un regard acéré dont la traduction est à peu de chose près la suivante : _'Espèce de crétin, je parle d'Isane Kotetsu. C'est bien toi qui nous a dit que les jeunes allaient la transformer.'_

Soudain, la lumière se fait dans le cerveau d'Isshin qui se met à hocher la tête de haut en bas avec un air de benêt. « Ah oui ! Tu vas rater quelque chose, c'est sûr ! »

Le regard méfiant, Shunsui ne pipe pas mot.

- « Shun, Ryuken et Isshin parlent d'Isane. »

- « HEIN ! La vice-capitaine de Retsu ? »

- « Tu en connais une autre peut-être, Shunsui ? », rétorque Isshin les poings sur les hanches. « Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de clown ! »

- « Pourquoi cet air-là, Shun ? Isane est une jolie femme. »

- « Mouais, si on aime le genre terne des pieds à la tête. »

- « Tu exagères ! »

- « Très bien. Cite-moi au moins un trait de séduction chez elle ? »

- « Elle a de jolis cheveux. »

- « Ils sont GRIS ! Et le gris, c'est terne. Pas comme la blondeur de Ran-chan ou le brun brillant de Nanao-chan. »

- « Elle est grande. »

- « Ouais, on dirait une girafe. »

- « Elle est intelligente. »

- « C'est vrai. Intelligente à mourir ! »

- « Mais tu nous embêtes à la fin ! », s'écrie Isshin. « A t'écouter, Isane serait quelconque et ennuyeuse. »

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon cher Isshin. »

Pendant qu'Ukitake est trop occupé à garder la bouche ouverte, Ryuken se pince l'arête du nez entre ses doigts. Se pourrait-il qu'une pustule vienne délicatement se poser sur la langue de cet abruti de Kurosaki, histoire de l'empêcher une fois pour toutes de parler !

- « Isshin ? »

- « Oui, Ryuken ? »

- « Maintenant, tu la fermes ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Isshin, par pitié, tais-toi », rajoute Ukitake.

- « Kyoraku-san, je ne vais pas vous mentir car je suis d'accord avec vous. Le lieutenant Kotetsu est quelconque et pas vraiment intéressante. Toutefois, c'est aussi ce que je pensais de Kira avant sa transformation. »

- « QUOI ? C'est ce que tu pensais de mon petit ami ? »

- « Isshin, il a dit 'pensais' ! »

- « Et il me semble t'avoir demandé de te taire. Il ne s'agit pas de toi, ici ! »

Vexé, le brun croise les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné, croyant faire culpabiliser son ami Quincy, alors que celui-ci se réjouit intérieurement de lui avoir enfin fermé son clapet.

- « Shun, personne ne te demande de l'épouser. Mais viens à la fête ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir les efforts que les jeunes déploient pour te faire à nouveau sourire. »

- « C'est vrai qu'ils sont gentils, ces petits. »

Etonné que son ami reste muet face à la mention des enfants, Ryuken jette un coup d'œil à Isshin et manque d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle du brun, les mains jointes devant son torse comme s'il priait, la tête penchée et la larme à l'œil. _'Mais quel idiot !'_

- « Très bien, je viendrai », finit par décider Shunsui.

- « Et qui sait, si ça foire avec Yamada, tu pourras consoler Rangiku, hein ? »

- « ISSHIN ! », se mettent à hurler Ukitake et Ishida.

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me tais. »

* * *

**10****ème**** division**

Urahara affiche toujours une mine réjouie lorsqu'il arrive dans le couloir menant au bureau des deux principaux gradés de la dixième division. Et, de la même manière, Hisagi a conservé son air mécontent, signifiant ainsi que sa présence n'est due qu'à un ordre direct.

Après quelques coups frappés à la porte d'Hitsugaya, les deux hommes entrent dans le vaste bureau. « Bonjour capitaine »

Le capitaine est surpris de cette paire inhabituelle, mais préfère n'en rien montrer. « Lieutenant Hisagi, Urahara-san. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- « Nous avons appris par votre sixième siège que le lieutenant Matsumoto était souffrante et… j'étais inquiet. »

Si ce n'était la présence d'Urahara, Hitsugaya serait parfaitement désolé pour Hisagi, qu'il sait être l'un des plus chers amis de sa vice-capitaine. Ce d'autant qu'il a l'air sincèrement inquiet. Mais voilà, il y a le petit ami de Yumichika, presque son beau-frère, et cela suffit à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- « Et vous, Urahara-san ? »

- « Oh moi, j'étais venu voir Kensei lorsque votre sixième siège est arrivé. Et devant l'inquiétude d'Hisagi-san, je me suis proposé de l'accompagner. Après tout, je suis moi-même préoccupé par la santé de la pauvre Rangiku. »

'_Mais oui, prend-moi pour un con !'_

- « Matsumoto a besoin de repos. Je lui ai confié des tâches en relation avec son état. »

Le ton d'Hitsugaya est sans appel. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne prévoit pas de se faire blouser.

- « Pouvons-nous la voir ? », demande timidement Hisagi.

'_Ce garçon est tellement sérieux que c'en est du pain béni. Un atout contre le petit teigneux',_ se dit Urahara.

Hitsugaya pousse un soupir de défaite face à l'air de chien battu du brun. « D'accord, mais je vous accompagne. » Il se tourne vers le blond qu'il fixe dans les yeux. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous la fatiguiez. »

C'est Hisagi qui passe le premier la porte du bureau de la jeune femme, qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire, avant de le perdre dès que son supérieur apparait dans son champ de vision. D'ailleurs, quand elle se lève, un soupçon de panique passe dans ses jolis yeux bleus. _'Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !'_

- « Matsumoto, Hisagi et Urahara-san », en prononçant le dernier nom, le blanc jette un coup d'œil appuyé sur le vendeur qui lui renvoi un magnifique sourire hypocrite, « viennent prendre de tes nouvelles. »

- « Hein ! Des nouvelles ? » La blonde parait avoir déjà oublié qu'elle est censée être malade.

- « De ta santé, Matsumoto ! »

- « Ah ça ! Je suis pratiquement guérie. Le repos, y'a que ça de vrai ! », lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à ses visiteurs.

- « Permet-moi d'en douter. D'après le capitaine Unohana, ton état exige au moins un mois de convalescence. »

- « Un mois ! Vous voulez ma mort, capitaine ? »

La sentence vient de rassoir la blonde. Hitsugaya s'approche d'elle et sur un ton mielleux à souhait, il lui glisse : « C'est ton entêtement à vouloir à trop en faire, qui risque de te tuer. » Les allusions sont sans équivoque et Urahara est bien obligé de couvrir son visage de son éventail pour éviter de montrer à quel point il s'amuse de l'antagonisme entre l'air pathétique de la femme et l'air vengeur de son capitaine.

- « Tu vas quand même aller à la fête ce soir ? », intervient Hisagi.

- « Bien sûr », répond-elle sur un ton modéré parce que son capitaine est à côté d'elle.

- « Je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu risqué. »

- « Mais capitaine… »

- « Oh capitaine Hitsugaya, une belle jeune femme comme le lieutenant Matsumoto, a besoin de distraction ! »

- « Parce que vous trouvez que le coma éthylique est une distraction vous ? »

- « Non, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je ne doute pas un instant que le lieutenant Matsumoto aura à cœur de se ménager et donc, de ne boire aucune goutte d'alcool. »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux comme des soucoupes, avant de les planter méchamment dans ceux d'Urahara. _'Sale traite d'Urahara ! Il est du côté de mon capitaine.'_

- « Tu vois Matsumoto, Urahara-san est d'accord avec moi. Ce soir, pas d'alcool ! »

- « Mais capitaine, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

- « Tu vas passer un bon moment avec tes amis, et tu socialiseras avec d'autres. »

- « Hein ! Socialiser ? »

- « Oui, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, c'est important non ? », renchérit Urahara.

Toujours silencieux, Hisagi commence à entrevoir vers où les mène tout doucement Urahara. Il jurerait que ce dernier est en train d'endormir la méfiance du capitaine, qui, parti sur sa lancée, ne se rend même plus compte de ce qu'il dit. « Je suis d'accord. Tu dois mettre ta vie dissolue derrière toi et te fixer. C'est le bon moment. »

Et la blonde qui est arrivée à la même conclusion que son ami brun, décide de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. « Mais comment capitaine ? »

- « Comment ? Eh bien… »

- « Nous pourrions vous y aider. Avez-vous quelqu'un en vue, lieutenant Matsumoto ? »

- « Hanataro Yamada ! », s'exclame toute joyeuse Rangiku.

- « Bien, bien. Nous allons donc réfléchir tous ensembles. Installons-nous. »

Urahara prend une chaise et s'assoit face au bureau, puis il fait un signe à Hisagi d'en faire de même. Seul à rester debout, le capitaine reste muet, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il réalise qu'il s'est fait baladé comme un débutant. Tout génie qu'il est, il vient de perdre contre un génie plus stratège que lui. Pas la peine de contre argumenter, ça risquerait se retourner contre lui. Alors, à son tour, il prend une chaise et s'installe à la droite de sa vice-capitaine.

- « Bien. Lui avez-vous déjà parlé, lieutenant Matsumoto ? »

- « Non. Ce matin quand je suis allée pour le… », regard courroucé de son voisin, « pour consulter auprès d'un médecin qui n'était pas lui, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

- « Et auparavant ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre de lui avoir jamais parlé seul à seul. Oh, il y a bien eu des coucous par-ci, par-là, mais rien de plus. C'est un timide, vous savez ! »

- « Oh, je vois. Pas le genre de personne que vous fréquentez habituellement ? »

- « Oh, mais j'en connais des timides. Il y a Kira. Quoique non, lui, il bouffe du lion maintenant. Il y a aussi Shuuhei Hisagi. » Elle semble omettre qu'il se trouve dans la pièce. « Il est affreusement sérieux. Mais c'est pareil que timide, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Matsumoto ! Il est juste à côté de toi ! »

Elle se tourne vers le brun. « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai raison, capitaine. Il ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il est timide. »

- « Ou bien qu'il ne peut pas en placer une, Matsumoto ! »

- « Roh, vous croyez ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire, mon petit Shuuhei ? »

- « Je ne suis pas ton petit Shuuhei, Rangiku ! Et je ne suis pas timide, et encore moins affreusement sérieux. »

- « Ça, c'est que tous les sérieux et les timides disent ! » Elle penche son visage en avant et vient chuchoter à Urahara : « Il est dans le déni. »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Pourrait-on revenir à Yamada ? Donc, vous me dites ne jamais lui avoir parlé, mais vous le trouvez attirant ? »

- « Oui. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Certes, certes. »

- « Mon capitaine et moi-même avons une théorie. » De surprise, et parce sa lieutenante a gardé la tête penchée vers Urahara, Hitsugaya penche la sienne, bientôt suivis par les deux autres, dont la curiosité est plus qu'attisée. « Les hommes petits seraient des dieux au lit », et elle ponctue sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil entendu, puis se remet bien droite dans son fauteuil.

Bien sûr, Urahara comme Hisagi s'attendaient à autre chose et se redressent aussi. Bien qu'ils aient en commun une certaine déception, leur réaction diverge : l'un est follement amusé et l'autre consterné. Toujours penché en avant, Hitsugaya semble perdu et n'allez pas croire qu'il est en train de se calmer. Non, il est directement passé en mode bug.

Hisagi, qui a remarqué son air absent, s'en inquiète : « Capitaine Histugaya ? Vous allez bien ? » Ce qui ramène le glacial petit capitaine à la réalité.

- « Oui, oui, je vais bien. Et NON, je n'ai jamais échafaudé cette théorie vaseuse ! »

- « Mais capitaine, vous êtes pourtant petit et Ikkaku est aux anges avec vous ! »

Hitsugaya ferme les yeux et se met à expirer puis inspirer très lentement. « Et alors ? »

- « Bah, je veux dire sexuellement parlant, capitaine. »

- « J'avais compris, MATSUMOTO. Ikakku t'aurait raconté quelque chose ? »

- « Non. Mais Ikkaku a l'air tellement épanoui. Avant vous, il n'y avait que la onzième division et le combat. J'en ai déduit… »

- « STOP ! Rend-moi service Matsumoto, ne fais plus jamais aucune déduction ! »

- « Roh, vous pouvez bien nous le dire », insiste la blonde en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Pourrait-on revenir à Yamada, je vous prie ! Nous avons tous compris qu'il vous attire et que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que vous pourrez attirer dans vos… », Urahara zieute le décolleté plongeant de la femme, « … filets. »

- « C'est vrai, mais j'avais pensé à une tenue décontractée, vous voyez ? »

- « Non, pas vraiment. »

- « Un combishort ! »

- « C'est quoi ça ? », demande alors Hisagi.

- « C'est un short avec le haut. Un deux en un, si tu préfères. Et le mien sera dos nu et rouge ! »

- « Encore un uniforme non règlementaire. Yamamoto va m'en parler pendant des lustres ! », bougonne Hitsugaya dans sa barbe.

- « Tu vas l'effrayer, Rangiku. »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Evidemment. Il est petit, discret et timide. Et toi, tu es grande et tu comptes te ramener avec une tenue exubérante et qui ne doit pas cacher grand-chose ! »

- « Bah, comment je m'habille ? Je ne vais pas rester en uniforme. Ça ne se fait pas ! »

- « Ah oui, et où es-tu allée chercher que ça ne se faisait pas ? », ronchonne Hitsugaya.

- « Hisagi, tu vas mettre ton uniforme ? », demande sournoisement la blonde à son meilleur ami.

- « Euh… non. Jyushiro et moi, on s'habille à l'occidentale. »

- « Et tu vas montrer tes jambes et ton dos ? », contre interroge Hitsugaya.

- « NON ! Ce sera un baggy et un polo, dans des tons clairs. »

- « Tu vois, Matsumoto ! Décence et discrétion. »

- « Mais je vais avoir l'air de quoi si je suis décente et discrète ? »

- « Ce que votre capitaine essaye de dire, ma chère, c'est que vous possédez déjà des atouts physiques qui n'ont nul besoin d'être étalés aux yeux de tout le monde. Après tout, c'est à Yamada que vous voulez plaire ? »

- « Oui, je commence à comprendre le concept. Je m'habille comme Hisagi et mon capitaine, avec des vêtements qui n'ont l'air de rien, et je séduis mon petit brun. »

- « C'est à peu près ça, lieutenant Matsumoto. » Urahara regarde les trois personnes qui lui font face : Rangiku est ravie, Hisagi vexé et Hitsugaya affligé. Mais peu importe, la leçon a porté ses fruits.

* * *

**Appartement d'Isane**

- « J'te rappelle qu'on est censé la rendre séduisante ! »

- « Pe't-être bien mo'sieur le capitaine, mais faut qu'ça reste crédible ! »

- « Grimmjow a raison, Shinji. Si elle n'est pas à l'aise, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. »

- « Parce que tu t'y connais, Ichigo ? »

Cela fait bientôt une demi-heure que les avis divergent sur le choix de la couleur, de la coupe, de la longueur… Même sur le type de vêtements, le désaccord n'est pas levé. Orihime a renoncé à faire valoir son opinion de peur d'être prise entre le feu croisé des tirs lancés par Shinji, Grimmjow et Ichigo. Uryuu ne sait plus où donner de la tête, suivant une directive de l'un, puis une d'un autre. Résultat, il est accroupi devant Isane, la coiffure en vrac, les lunettes de travers et les épaules recouvertes de tissu. Isane est plantée raide comme un piquet, s'évertuant à ne pas intervenir étant donné qu'elle est arrivée à la douloureuse conclusion que ces gens-là étaient des fous. Chad et Stark se sont installés ensembles, dans un silence paisible et de bon aloi. Enfin, pour tous ceux qui la connaissent bien, l'attitude de Tatsuki leur ferait immédiatement prendre la poudre d'escampette. Car la brune est carrément en position de combat : rouge de contenir sa colère, les poings sur les hanches et les jambes plantées sur le sol.

- « LA FERME ! »

Pas une personne dans la pièce n'a pu éviter un petit sursaut. Pas même les deux paresseux alanguis sur le canapé.

- « Je n'aurai pas dit mieux. Merci Tatsuki », fait Uryuu en redressant sa carcasse et ses lunettes. « Je crois que nous nous sommes quelque peu égarés, alors je vais résumer pour tout le monde et si quelqu'un m'interrompt, Tatsuki, tu le jettes dehors. »

Tout courageux qu'il est, Grimmjow ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais, face au regard de tueur de son amant, il la referme aussitôt.

- « Bien, résumons : nous avons besoin d'une tenue qui sorte de l'ordinaire sans être racoleuse, qui rende Isane séduisante tout en lui permettant d'être à l'aise. Donc nous éviterons, n'en déplaise à Hirako-san, la robe fourreau rouge… »

Grand sourire de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo à l'attention de Shinji.

- « … nous éviterons aussi la tenue de combat en cuir… »

Grand sourire de Shinji et Ichigo à l'attention de Grimmjow.

- « … même chose pour la petite robe rose, ce n'est pas le genre d'Isane. »

Grand sourire de Grimmjow et Shinji à l'attention d'Ichigo.

- « Ce que nous voulons, ce n'est pas chambouler complètement Isane, c'est juste la mettre en valeur. Pour ça, il faut conserver son style. »

- « C'est quoi ces conneries ? », lance Shinji.

- « Parce que, toi, tu le connais son style ? »

- « Oui, Ichigo. Et ce serait aussi ton cas, si tu avais pris la peine de l'observer. »

- « Bah, vas-y on t'écoute. »

- « Hippie chic. »

- « Ça veut dire quoi 'hippie chic', bébé ? »

- « C'est un style de vie très libre, basée sur les notions de paix et d'amour. Des vêtements sans contrainte, voilà pour le côté décontracté, et des motifs ethniques aux couleurs chaudes pour l'attirance. »

- « Je suis pour ! », s'écrie Orihime.

- « Moi aussi. Beau boulot, Uryuu. C'est vraiment toi le meilleur », conclut Tatsuki en regardant Hirako.

Grimmjow bombe le torse. Il n'a pas compris grand-chose si ce n'est que son chéri est le meilleur. Et ce compliment, il le prend aussi un peu pour lui. Après tout, il l'a quand même choisi pour compagnon. Ça compte, non ?

* * *

**Clôture de la fête des cerisiers**

En sifflotant et le cœur léger, Isshin Kurosaki se rend chez Kira. Douché et rasé de près, l'homme est particulièrement séduisant avec un pantacourt gris acier, qui moule parfaitement ses fesses, et un t-shirt vert anis qu'il a dû piquer à Ichigo, tellement il lui colle à la peau. A aucun moment, il n'aperçoit les regards envieux qui le caressent tout le long de chemin, tant son esprit est tourné vers le blond qui l'attend. Rien ne pourra plus le détourner de cette relation qu'il désire maintenant au plus profond de lui. Résolu à réussir la nouvelle vie sentimentale qui s'offre à lui, il a décidé de mettre les histoires des autres de côté. Est-il égoïste ? Probablement. Mais il n'y a rien de honteux à privilégier la personne qui s'est emparée de votre cœur.

Tout à ses pensées, il se retrouve rapidement devant le logement de Kira. Nerveusement, il frappe trois coups sur la porte qui s'ouvre violemment, preuve que l'impatience du blond est à la hauteur de la sienne.

- « Bonsoir Isshin ! » C'est un Kira à croquer dans son pantalon couleur lin et son t-shirt noir, qui offre un sourire de bienvenue au brun et l'invite à entrer quelques instants.

- « Je ne suis pas trop en avance ? »

Kira vient d'ancrer ses yeux dans les orbes sombres, et il a bien du mal à aligner deux mots : « Euh…, non… »

Encouragé par ce regard envoûté, Isshin se rapproche de lui et pose ses deux mains sur la taille du plus jeune. Celui-ci vient mettre les siennes sur les avant-bras musclés, les remontent lentement, effleurant d'une caresse aérienne la peau et les glisse derrière la nuque dégagée. Le mouvement fluide a été tout du long accompagné par Isshin, qui s'est penché jusqu'à venir coller délicatement sa bouche sur celle de son partenaire. Le toucher les électrise au fur et à mesure que la pression augmente. La langue d'Isshin vient quémander l'ouverture, que lui octroie avec bonheur Izuru. Accueillant sa consœur avec excitation, la langue du plus jeune s'enroule timidement, puis sauvagement à celle plus experte. La sensation d'envahissement fait geindre de plaisir le blond qui devient tout chose dans les bras forts.

En manque d'oxygène, les deux hommes cassent le baiser et appuient leur front ensemble. Isshin se décolle de la peau douce, et l'embrasse avec douceur. « On devrait y aller. Si on arrive en retard, on va rater les défilés. »

Kira, qui n'a pas totalement repris son souffle, hoche la tête et se détache à regret du corps chaud. « Tu as raison, allons-y. »

Ils sortent tous les deux de l'appartement dont Kira referme la porte, puis commencent à marcher côte à côte. Le besoin irrépressible de le toucher conduit le lieutenant à frôler la main d'Isshin, qui s'en saisie en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil attendri. Les joues du blond rosissent du plaisir si simple, mais ô combien important pour lui.

En peu de temps, ils parviennent à bon port. Il y a déjà foule et la plupart de leurs amis sont présents et réunis dans un groupe duquel émerge une chevelure orangée. Une raison amplement suffisante pour qu'Izuru essaye de retirer sa main. En vain, car Isshin la tient serrée. « Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, Izuru. Viens, allons les saluer. » Le blond déglutit s'armant de courage pour faire face au regard des autres.

Du côté du groupe, le rapprochement des deux hommes n'a pas échappé à la commère de service. « Nouveau couple à l'horizon », lance Kensei. Ce qui provoque un retournement synchrone d'une dizaine de personnes. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

Kira est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et la supplique d'Ichigo n'y change rien : « Bon sang, cessez de les dévisager comme ça ! »

- « On regarde, y'a pas d'mal ! »

- « Au contraire, Grimm, c'est gênant pour eux. »

- « Mais bébé, z'avez qu'à pas arriver les derniers », rétorque le bleuté.

Zaraki qui domine tout le monde d'une bonne tête, croise les bras sur sa large poitrine : « Moi, j'suis pas gêné ! »

Les deux hommes sont enfin parvenus jusqu'à eux.

- « Bonsoir tout le monde ! », dit Isshin.

- « Bien le bonsoir », fait Urahara. « Nous ne vous attendions plus. »

- « Ah bon ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air sacrément concentré sur nous pour des gens qui ne nous attendaient pas ! »

- « C'est une expression, Isshin. »

- « Je sais bien, Ryuken. Je suis habitué aux phrases idiotes de Kisuke. Je ne fais que les lui renvoyer. »

- « Comment ça phrases idiotes ? »

- « La ferme, Kisuke ! », intervient Yoruichi. La brune piquante est trop intéressée par l'évolution de la relation entre Isshin et Kira pour entendre une énième joute verbale. « Alors Isshin, on batifole ? »

- « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de batifoler, Yoruichi ! »

- « Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Tu ne veux pas raconter à tes amis ? »

La femme chat est passée en mode interrogatoire et il est évident qu'elle ne va lâcher sa victime facilement.

- « Fiche la paix à mon père, Yoruichi ! »

- « Oh, le fiston qui vient à la rescousse de son papa ! »

- « Exactement. La famille Kurosaki se serre toujours les coudes. Ça te pose un problème ? »

A cet instant, Ichigo est effrayant. Il n'y a pas une once de légèreté dans le ton qu'il emploie.

- « S'il vous plait, ne nous fâchons pas pour si peu ! »

- « Je ne fais que mettre les points sur les i, Urahara-san. La vie privée de mon père ne regarde que lui. Alors foutez-lui la paix ! Et qu'il soit bien clair que lorsque je parle de la famille Kurosaki, j'englobe aussi Kira. »

Isshin observe son fils avec fierté. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver plus bel accueil pour Izuru. Celui-ci en a la gorge serrée d'émotion.

- « Ouais, bien envoyé ! », décrète Shinji avec un regard droit sur Kensei qui regimbe sous l'attaque. « Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! »

- « C'est tout de même toi qui l'a ouvert le premier, Kensei », réprimande gentiment Rose.

- « Bon, ça devient chiant cette conversation ! En plus, on sait pas s'ils ont baisé ! »

- « Ouais, tout juste ! Aieuu… »

- « Grimm, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris à ce que vient de dire Ichigo ? »

- « Parce qu'il faut vraiment plus s'mêler des histoires de cul des autres ? Sérieux ? »

La mine catastrophée de Grimmjow détend tout de suite l'ambiance survoltée. Et c'est la petite Yachiru qui vient déclencher l'hilarité générale. « Kenny Kenny, tu m'as jamais raconté des histoire de cul ? »

- « Demande à ta maman ! », répond le géant en s'éloignant un peu.

- « KEN ! »

- « Maman, dis, tu m'en raconteras ? »

Patiemment, Ryuken s'agenouille devant la môme. « Yachiru, ces histoires-là sont des histoires d'amour pour les grands. »

- « Avec des bisous ? » Le Quincy hoche la tête. « Et avec des cris comme Yumi Yumi et Toshi quand ils disent encore, encore ? » Nouveau hochement de tête de Ryuken, qui, cette fois, a bien du mal à ne pas mêler son rire à ceux des autres. Surtout quand il entend les bougonnements d'Histsugaya devenu rouge écrevisse, et la remarque d'Urahara « Tu es trop sonore, mon petit Yumi ! », à qui le Yumi en question renvoie aussitôt « C'est ça qui te fait jouir, Kisu. »

Faisant fi de ses commentaires, la gamine conclut d'un radical « Moi, je préfère les bonbons ! » et s'en va juste au moment où Rangiku arrive. Un vice-capitaine en chasse l'autre, pour ainsi dire. Quoique leur grade soit le seul point commun entre Rangiku Matsumoto et Yachiru Kurosatji. Comme à son habitude, la blonde est époustouflante de beauté, et pour une fois, de simplicité. Disparues les tenues sexy en diable, envolées les poses aguicheuses, terminées les arrivées tonitruantes. Vêtue d'un bermuda en jean délavé et d'un t-shirt bleu à manches courtes et au col arrondi qui laisse seulement deviner ses formes, elle a laissé ses cheveux libres. Urahara ne s'est pas trompé : la leçon a porté ses fruits. Elle est à la fois décente et discrète.

D'un pas léger mais néanmoins assuré, elle vient à la rencontre du groupe. Tout dans son comportement dénote une certaine douceur, y compris lorsqu'elle dit : « Bonjour à tous. »

Les 'tous' en question sont étonnés au point que personne à part Kira ne lui retourne son salut. « Bonsoir Rangiku. »

- « Je ne suis pas la dernière ? », demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

- « Je ne sais pas. Je viens… nous venons d'arriver », se reprend le blond après un coup d'œil à son grand brun.

- « …, nous ne savons donc pas si Yamada est là ! », finit Isshin.

Tous les trois consultent du regard les autres et c'est Ichigo qui leur donne la réponse. « Non, Hanataro n'est pas arrivé. »

Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les gens, Rangiku se met à pousser un soupir. « Ouh la la ! Que c'est dur de se retenir ! » La jeune femme a retrouvé sa gouaille habituelle.

- « Pourquoi tu le fais alors ? »

- « Mon petit Izuru, oh pardon Isshin, _Izuru_, chacun en ce bas monde a besoin d'un mentor pour trouver le grand amour. J'ai été le tien en te transformant en bombe sexuelle pour que tu puisses choper le grand brun qui te tient en ce moment la main, avant qu'il ne te tienne autre chose ! »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

Autour d'eux, on ne compte plus les airs scandalisés des plus prudes, les sourires amusés des moins farouches et les mines carnassières de Kenpachi et de Grimmjow.

- « Roh allez capitaine ! C'est vrai quoi. L'ancien Kira serait aujourd'hui caché au fond de son lit alors que le nouveau ne craint pas de se montrer. »

- « J'aime n'être qu'un pion dans tes mains, Rangiku », lui réplique alors Kira avec beaucoup d'ironie.

Ironie qui ne l'a pas même effleurée. « Ne me remercie pas. Les amis sont faits pour ça. »

- « Et on peut savoir qui est ton mentor, Rangiku ? », demande Renji.

- « Urahara-san. »

Le rouge accompagné de son rouquin de meilleur ami, de Grimmjow qui trouve Urahara un tantinet vantard et de Shinji qui déteste les plans du blond, éclate d'un beau rire sonore.

- « Ce n'est pas gentil, Ichigo-kun ! »

- « Je ne suis pas le seul à rire, je vous signale. »

- « Moi c'que j'trouve pas gentil, c'est de berner les gens en leur faisant croire qu'on est un pro ! »

- « Shinji, je te rappelle que certains couples sont ensembles grâce à moi ! »

- « Ah ouais, qui ça ? »

- « Pour commencer, Grimmjow et Uryuu-kun. »

- « Quoi ? » « Hein ? » Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les deux intéressés sont parfaitement synchrones.

- « Grimmjow, oublierais-tu que tu es venu me voir pour me demander des conseils ? »

- « J'vous ai demandé des renseignements, pas des conseils. J'ai pas besoin d'un naze pour séduire qui que ce soit ! » Puis se tournant vers Uryuu : « Bébé, j'voulais savoir si t'étais gay, et l'autre y m'a dit : 'C'est une éventualité'. Tu parles d'un conseil, toi ! »

- « Il y a quand même Ishida-san et Zaraki-san ! »

- « Tu exagères Kisuke ! Ton plan a foiré ! »

- « Isshin, tu ne vas pas t'en mêler ? »

- « Et pourquoi papa ne pourrait pas s'en mêler ? C'était un travail de groupe et on peut dire encore merci au talent d'acteur de Shuuhei ! »

- « Ça c'est vrai, Ichi. Ce jour-là, Shuuhei, t'as été incroyable ! » Byakuya Kutchiki lance un regard furieux vers Renji qui vient quand même d'utiliser le même surnom qu'Orihime pour Ichigo et lancer un compliment à Hisagi juste devant lui. Il va vraiment falloir aborder cette question avec son lieutenant, qui n'a visiblement pas assimilé le sens de la propriété des Kutchiki !

Alors que Byakuya continue de fixer son amant, les yeux de celui-ci semblent se focaliser sur un point au loin. « Eh, c'est Isane Kotetsu ? »

- « Oui, en effet », répond Ukitake. « Elle est absolument magnifique. »

- « Ouais, c'est bébé qu'a fait les fringues. C'est du hippie. »

- « Hippie chic, Grimm. »

- « Ouais, c'est ça. »

La jeune femme avance timidement en direction du groupe qui, à force de grossir, s'apparente désormais à un gros comité de réception. Vêtue d'un short légèrement bouffant, réalisé dans un tissu avec des motifs africains dans des tons bruns, orangés et jaunes, elle porte un chemisier de couleur ivoire. Dépourvu d'encolure, Uryuu a conçu la coupe de sorte que le haut s'arrête au-dessus de ses seins et ne soit pourvu d'aucune emmanchure. De ce fait, les manches courtes sont cousues sur quelques centimètres au niveau des aisselles, et le chemisier tient grâce à deux fines bretelles qui recouvrent les épaules. Il est clair que la jeune femme n'a mis aucun bandeau de poitrine, ni soutien-gorge. Pour agrémenter sa tenue, elle a ceint autour de sa taille de fines longueurs de cuir et entouré ses poignets de bracelets étincelants et cliquetants. Dans ses cheveux, des tresses de fils multicolores et à ses oreilles des anneaux de gitanes parachèvent la tenue originale de la vice-capitaine.

- « La vache, Isane ! Tu vas les faire tomber comme des mouches ! T'es vraiment canon comme ça ! »

Le commentaire de Rangiku n'a rien de décent, et encore moins de discret. Aussi Hitsugaya pousse un soupir à fendre toutes les âmes présentes.

- « Merci, Rangiku. Toi aussi, tu es jolie. »

- « Arrête ! Ce soir, je fais dans le décent alors pas la peine de m'envoyer des fleurs ! »

- « Matsumoto ! »

- « Bah quoi, capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

- « Juste que le lieutenant Kotetsu était indécente ! »

- « Mais capitaine, c'est que d'habitude, quand elle va à une fête, elle a l'air de rien ! » Elle ajoute en se tournant vers son amie : « Tu te vexes pas ma chérie, hein ? Vous voyez, capitaine, cette fois, elle est sublime alors je la complimente ! »

- « La plupart du temps, elle revêt son uniforme, lieutenant Matsumoto », la reprend Unohana qui, tout comme Toshiro, porte son uniforme.

- « Bah, c'est bien ce que je dis ! », réplique la blonde pas démontée pour deux sous, et ce sous l'œil amusé de tous ceux qui les entourent.

- « Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec Rangiku, lieutenant Kotetsu, vous êtes absolument ravissante ce soir. » Bien que les pics des deux gradés de la dixième l'amusent comme tous les autres, Urahara ne souhaite pas qu'ils viennent détourner Rangiku de leur objectif.

Et c'est d'autant plus opportun que Yamada vient d'arriver à son tour dans un silence monacale. Faut avouer que personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Le frêle Hanataro Yamada dans un jean noir, avec une chaine qui pendouille de la taille à sa poche droite, des bracelets cloutés à ses deux poignets et un T-shirt noir avec une tête de mort blanche en plein milieu.

- « Et cet uniforme-là, vous en pensez quoi capitaine Unohana ? » Pour une fois, Hitsugaya n'est pas mécontent de mettre la femme brune mal à l'aise. Celle-ci reste impassible devant la provocation de son septième siège.

- « J'le trouve cool c'petit gars ! »

- « Grimm, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier de cool le fait de revêtir une tête de mort sur sa poitrine lorsque l'on est médecin ! »

- « Ça prouve qu'il a des couilles l'gamin ! », s'esclaffe Zaraki qui s'est rapproché.

La surprise passée, chacun se retourne sur Rangiku, intéressé par la réaction de la jeune femme face à l'allure particulièrement étonnante de son peut-être grand amour.

- « Alors Rangiku, tu l'trouve comment maintenant ? », demande le curieux Kensei.

- « Bon sang, il est trop sexe ! »

- « Matsumoto ! Ce n'est pas une façon de s'exprimer ! »

- « Mais capitaine, regardez-le ! Il sue le sexe par tous les pores de la peau ! »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

Autant dire que Yamada est un peu décontenancé par l'accueil hilare qui lui est fait.

- « Euh…, bonsoir.. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt, se demandant subitement s'il n'a pas exagéré côté fringue. Lorsqu'il a vécu et travaillé dans le monde réel avant la guerre d'hiver, il a un jour servi un groupe de bikers, et face à l'aura masculine de ces hommes, il s'est senti encore plus petit. Il s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa de reproduire leur look. Seul hic, l'effet semple être opposé à celui qu'il escomptait.

Ichigo s'approche de son ami, et vient le prendre par l'épaule. « Salut Hanataro. T'occupe pas d'eux, ils étaient en train de se foutre de Toshiro. »

- « EH ! C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! »

- « Mais oui, mais oui ! Viens que je te présente à mon père. Papa, c'est Hanataro un bon ami. »

- « Bonsoir, Hanataro. Ravi de vous connaître. »

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kurosaki-san. Bonsoir lieutenant Kira. » Yamada a bien vu que les deux hommes se tenaient par la main. « Et… euh… félicitations, pour… euh… vous deux », ajoute-il en chuchotant.

Kira lui répond par un petit sourire et Isshin se penche pour lui glisser à l'oreille : « Bonne chance, avec qui vous savez, hein ? »

- « Salut Hanataro », vient de susurrer Rangiku.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux de biche, tout en tortillant ses doigts dans une mèche de ses cheveux. La pose qui se veut timide dénote à un point que tout le monde retient difficilement son rire. Urahara fronce les sourcils : son élève en fait trop et il n'aime pas que les choses lui échappent, surtout lorsque ses amis se foutent ouvertement de sa gueule, à l'image de Shinji qui vient lui murmurer : « Dis donc, Monsieur le mentor, c'est ça tes conseils ? Non, parce que faire de Rangiku une sainte-nitouche, c'est pas gagné ! » Que peut répondre Urahara ? De toute façon, Rangiku Matsumoto est aussi manipulable qu'Aizen lui-même !

Contre toute attente, Yamada ne semble pas surpris par la posture inédite de la blonde. Au contraire, il a l'air de s'en amuser.

- « Bonsoir _Mademoiselle_ Rangiku. Vous êtes en beauté ce soir », dit-il les joues rosies par l'audace dont il fait preuve.

A côté de lui, Grimmjow vient de croiser les bras sur son torse, dévorant des yeux, avec un sourire connaisseur, les deux qui se tournent autour.

- « Toi aussi Hanataro. Tu es très _beau_. »

Le dernier mot a été presque soufflé du bout des lèvres, faisant baisser les yeux du petit brun dont le visage est maintenant rouge vermillon.

Grimmjow lui donne une tape derrière l'épaule, l'invitant d'un coup d'œil fort peu discret, à répondre à la belle.

- « Hi hi… vous aimez ? »

- « Oui, vous êtes… électrisant. »

La plupart des gens autour d'eux ont craint un instant que le naturel de Rangiku revienne au galop et qu'elle utilise un mot plus cru comme tout à l'heure. Surtout son capitaine dont le soulagement se traduit par un grand soupir.

Pourtant, la température vient subitement de monter d'un cran. Et ce n'est pas Grimmjow qui semble s'être autoproclamé mentor de Yamada, qui viendra le démentir. « Ouais, j'suis d'accord ! On l'boufferait tout cru, pas vrai ! »

- « Tout juste ! » En disant cela, Rangiku danse d'un pied sur l'autre, dardant un regard affamé sur Hanataro. L'effet sur le jeune homme est d'ailleurs encourageant.

- « Vous savez… euh… Rangiku, je peux vous appeler Rangiku ? », la blonde hoche rapidement la tête, « un homme qui se respecte se doit de paraitre à son avantage », termine le brun en bombant le torse.

Les commentaires vont bon train parmi les gens qui les observent.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à Yamada, capitaine ? »

- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Renji ? »

- « Moi, j'pense tout simplement que Grimmjow l'a _conseillé_ », répond Shinji, « et, si tu veux mon avis, Kisuke, mieux que toi avec Rangiku ! »

- « Oui, bah je ne le veux pas ton avis, Shinji ! »

- « Kisu, le capitaine Hirako a raison. Le gamin est mieux préparé que Rangiku. »

- « Tu es de quel côté Yumi ? »

- « Du côté du bon goût ! Et franchement, la tenue de Rangiku est contraire à toutes les règles de l'esthétisme ! »

- « Ouais, elle est quelconque, alors qu'Hanataro est d'enfer. Non, mais regardez-le ce magnétisme ! »

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, le noble Byakuya Kutchiki est sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Encore un autre homme que Renji appelle par son prénom et dont il loue les qualités physiques. Une double punition s'impose !

Un peu plus loin…

- « Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour lui ! Regardez-le, il a beau rougir comme une collégienne, il est comme un poisson dans l'eau. »

- « Ichigo, les gens peuvent parfois nous surprendre, et paradoxalement surtout dans des situations extrêmes. »

- « Oui, peut-être, Ukitake-san, mais j'avoue que là, je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

- « Moi non plus ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te gêne Shuuhei ? »

- « Rien, rien… »

- « Je pense que Shuuhei n'aurait jamais prêté une telle ressource à Yamada. » Kira jette un coup d'œil à Isshin avant d'ajouter : « Preuve que face à une personne qui fait battre notre cœur, nous agissons différemment. » Ce qui conduit le brun à resserrer la pression sur la main du blond.

- « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Kyoraku se tient juste à côté d'Isshin. Personne ne s'est aperçu de son arrivée, tellement tout un chacun est concentré sur Matsumoto et Yamada.

- « Shun, tu es là ? »

- « Evidemment, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne, Jyu. Mais tu sais, je peux m'en aller… » Le brun s'arrête dans sa tirade, ayant repéré le face à face entre les deux sous-officiers. « Alors, c'est bien vrai. Elle est après Yamada… »

- « Shun, on en a déjà parlé… »

- « Oui, mais de le voir, c'est pas pareil ! Bon, j'ai besoin d'une coupe. »

Sans attendre de réponse de son ami, il se dirige vers l'un des bars qui ont été installés dans le parc, et commande aussitôt du saké. Au moment de porter la coupe à ses lèvres, Orihime surgit à ses côtés, tractant derrière elle une Isane rougissante. Qui aurait pu croire que la rouquine puisse être aussi déterminée ?

- « Bonsoir Kyoraku-san ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir. »

- « Euh… bonsoir Orihime-chan. »

Le regard du brun effleure à peine la jeune humaine tant il est surpris par l'apparence du lieutenant Kotetsu derrière elle. Il est d'ailleurs en train de la dévisager des pieds à la tête, allant jusqu'à étirer sa tête sur le côté pour voir les longues jambes dénudées que lui cache la présence d'Orihime.

- « Bonsoir capitaine Kyoraku. »

- « Oui…, bonsoir lieutenant Kotetsu. »

Isshin et Jyushiro ont bien vu naître la petite lueur de désir dans les yeux de leur ami de toujours. Intéressés, ils le rejoignent en compagnie d'Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki et Hisagi.

- « Eh bien Shun, tu n'offres pas ta tournée ? »

Dans la seconde, le brun se ressaisit et pose sa coupe, hélant la personne préposée au bar. « S'il vous plaît, deux coupes de saké pour ces charmantes demoiselles. »

- « Et nous, on sent le pâté ? »

- « Isshin, tu n'es pas une demoiselle et tu es bien assez grand pour te prendre en charge ! »

- « Ce n'est pas gentil. Garçon, sept coupes de plus, s'il vous plait. »

Kyoraku n'écoute plus rien, trop occupé à mâter Isane. Etrangement, la jeune femme aux cheveux gris n'est pas le moins gênée par l'attitude assez peu correcte du brun.

- « Ce style vous va à ravir lieutenant Kotetsu », dit avec beaucoup de sérieux le capitaine Kyoraku, ses yeux ancrés dans les pupilles anthracite de la jeune femme.

- « Merci, capitaine Kyoraku. Pour tout vous dire, ma seule contribution a été de faire confiance à Uryuu Ishida. Il a un talent incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Certes, mais vous portez à merveilles ses créations. Enfiler de beaux vêtements est à la portée de tout le monde. Les mettre en valeur, c'est une autre histoire. Et vous vous en sortez admirablement bien, lieutenant Kotetsu. »

- « ÇA COMMENCE, ÇA COMMENCE! Kenny Kenny, maman, les défilés vont commencer ! »

A l'écoute de ces cris, Ryuken Ishida lève les yeux aux ciels. Si quelqu'un à la Soul Society n'était pas encore au courant que la jeune Yachiru l'appelle 'maman', c'est désormais chose faite.

- « Vous permettez lieutenant Kotetsu ? » Kyoraku tend son bras que la jeune femme prend avec un sourire et le groupe dans sa totalité se met à se mouvoir pour aller s'installer aux premières loges, à savoir un petit promontoire de terre qui suit le petit chemin sur lequel vont passer les chars de fleurs.

Voilà. Tout est en place : les protagonistes sont tous présents, les rapprochements voulus par certains sont en bonne voie et les festivités sont sur le point de démarrer. Une soirée pleine de promesses va enfin commencer, sous un air frais et dans la senteur de l'herbe coupée et des cerisiers en fleurs.

* * *

**Appartement de Kira, un peu plus tard dans la soirée**

Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes ne cessent de s'embrasser depuis qu'ils ont pénétré dans le petit salon de Kira. Ce dernier a enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du brun, tandis que celui-ci a pris en coupe le visage du blond. Un seul regard a suffi à les embraser, collant leurs corps et leurs bouches affamées ensembles.

Le brun abandonne les lèvres gonflées pour déposer des baisers par petites touches sur la mâchoire. Puis, avec les 'Mmm' encourageants de Kira, il se dirige lentement vers l'intersection sensible entre la naissance du cou et le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il se met à grignoter. Sous les délicieux attouchements, Kira sent une chaleur poindre dans le bas du ventre. Plus que de l'excitation, c'est un bien-être exquis qui l'envahit peu à peu. Une sorte de bonheur d'être là où est sa place, collé à ce corps magnifique, protégé par cette aura toute en virilité.

Pour le moment, il ne fait que ressentir. Subir diraient certains, mais ressentir surtout. C'est tout nouveau pour lui d'être désiré. Car c'est exactement ce que lui envoient les ondes autour d'Isshin, autant que s'il lui répétait inlassablement 'je te veux'. Susciter une telle envie chez un homme comme lui est un sentiment fort. Un sentiment que Kira ne redoute pas.

Un petit cri sort de sa bouche lorsque les dents mordillent le lobe de son oreille, avant de le lécher en guise d'apaisement. La langue chaude et râpeuse descend ensuite dans son cou, continuant à suçoter la peau douce pour faire geindre plus encore un blond qui, toujours passif, se contente de s'accrocher à la taille du brun. A ce moment-là, Izuru se sait faible, de recevoir sans donner. Il a bien pensé à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt, histoire d'apprécier sous la pulpe de ses doigts, les muscles saillants. Mais il est incapable de bouger, comme si le plaisir qui lui est offert, le paralysait.

Pourtant, s'il était dans la tête d'Isshin, il serait probablement épouvanté. Depuis le début, le brun se retient. Que ce soit dans ses baisers, dans le mouvement de ses mains, il modère l'excitation qui le tenaille, gardant toujours à l'esprit que c'est la première fois pour Kira, et que cela doit rester une expérience plaisante. Mais, bon sang, que c'est dur ! C'est comme tenter de calmer une bête assoiffée de sexe qui sommeillerait en lui. Est-ce dû à sa trop longue abstinence ? Pas seulement, se doit-il de reconnaitre. Avec Masaki, ils leur arrivaient très souvent d'avoir des rapports brutaux. Ils aimaient par-dessus tout se rejoindre quand le désir surpasse la tendresse et même l'amour, pour ne laisser que la bestialité du rapport. Après coup, ils en riaient.

Mais, ici et maintenant, dans ses bras, ce n'est pas sa femme chérie, celle qu'il connaissait par cœur, et qui le connaissait tout autant. C'est un beau jeune homme, vierge de surcroit. Aussi Isshin se tempère et prend le temps de découvrir cet ange blond qui se liquéfie entre ses bras. Gêné par le T-shirt, il ne tarde pas à l'enlever avec dextérité, lui laissant enfin la possibilité d'admirer le corps fin et imberbe. Kira est loin d'avoir un look de fillette. Bien qu'il soit tout en longueur, sa musculature est bien présente et sa peau sans défaut s'étale devant les yeux gourmands du brun qui se penche derechef vers un téton charnu. Il le lape une première fois, juste pour l'émoustiller et surtout pour entendre le gémissement de son propriétaire. Avec un sourire, Isshin réitère l'opération, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps. Il fait virevolter sa langue autour, éraflant deçà, delà la protubérance. Puis, quand il lui trouve une jolie apparence rougie et dressée, il s'attaque à l'autre, faisant mouche une fois encore.

Content de sa tâche, il finit par se mettre à genoux devant son blond, décidé à tester la sensibilité du nombril. N'en déplaise à la clique Ishida, c'est aussi une zone appréciée. Il pointe le bout de sa langue dans le petit trou et la bouge très vite, arrachant cette fois, un cri sympathique au blond qui, par sûreté, a ancré ses mains sur les épaules de son homme. Les décharges de plaisirs qui le parcourent montent crescendo et font trembler ses jambes pourtant robustes, alors ce n'est pas le moment de s'étaler de tout son long !

Tout en continuant son manège, le brun a déboutonné le pantalon de lin qui est venu choir aux pieds du blond sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Et là, il s'apprête à faire subir le même sort au slip devenu bien trop petit pour un contenu aussi excité. Une fois fait, Isshin marque un temps d'arrêt. Non qu'il soit impressionné par la taille, mais plutôt parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il est face à une queue bandée et qu'il va devoir s'appliquer à faire une fellation. De son côté, Kira retient son souffle. Son visage est rouge de plaisir, d'anticipation mais aussi de honte d'être nu face à Isshin. Prenant son courage et se souvenant des conseils de Grimmjow, le brun enroule sa main sur la base en écoutant tous les sons, même les plus tenus, qui sortent de la bouche d'Izuru. Le souffle peine à reprendre, c'est bon signe. Il bouge sa main de haut en bas, et un 'Mmm' plus fort que les autres se fait entendre. Il approche son visage et sort sa langue pour la poser sur la tête. Nouveau gémissement. Il goûte encore et un autre gémissement. Il change de tactique pour ne pas lasser son blond. Il baisse plus encore sa tête et vient passer sa langue de bas en haut de la verge.

- « Is… Isshin… »

Le bien nommé regarde le blond, la tête légèrement en arrière et les yeux plissés. Cette vision l'enchante et ça lui plaît de pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Alors, il en profite, et lèche à nouveau la verge qui commence à suinter, alternant des montées rectilignes pour suivre la veine palpitante et des chemins plus sinueux pour couvrir une surface plus grande. Il agrippe sa main sur les fesses du blond parce qu'il a clairement vu que celui-ci est trop pantelant pour tenir debout tout seul. Surtout quand il titille la tête du gland, augmentant le volume des gémissements. Faire durer le plaisir ou frapper un grand coup. Telles en sont les pensées d'Isshin à ce moment précis.

Il opte pour la deuxième alternative et avale le sexe. Le hurlement de Kira annonce un orgasme qui laisse juste le temps à Isshin d'enfoncer un peu plus le sexe au fond de sa gorge et d'avaler le sperme qui jaillit dans sa bouche. Pour ne pas tomber en arrière, Kira s'est saisi des cheveux du brun, qui, en plus, l'a maintenu serré contre lui, à l'aide de ses bras. Il se relève bien vite, sans lâcher la merveille qui est encore dans des vapes bienheureuses. Il le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans la chambre où il le dépose sur le lit. Pendant que le blond s'évertue à retrouver une respiration normale, Isshin ôte tous ses vêtements et s'allonge sur le corps nu. Il se jette sur les lèvres qu'il dévore littéralement. Kira enroule ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, fourrageant ses mains dans la tignasse brune.

D'une caresse légère, Isshin fait redescendre sa main, pour exciter de nouveau le sexe. Pas la peine, le petit est déjà excité. Puisque sa main est là, il ne perd pas de temps et écarte légèrement la cuisse gauche pour accéder à l'endroit tant convoité. Il le masse consciencieusement, sans cesser d'embrasser Kira. L'absence de réaction du blond le conforte dans son mouvement et, avec beaucoup de douceur, il insère un doigt dans le trou serré, et par petits coups, appuie sur les parois pour les étirer. Il introduit un deuxième doigt, faisant se tendre le jeune homme, pour très vite se concentrer à nouveau sur la bouche qui envahit la sienne.

Isshin étire autant qu'il le peut l'antre de son Izuru mais, dominé par son désir, il n'en peut plus. Une rage sourde de posséder le corps qui geint sous lui, s'empare de tout son être. Il enlève ses doigts et abandonne à son sort la verge, qui tressaute avant de se fixer fière et droite. Le brun se relève pour se positionner au-dessus du blond, posant avec impatience un genou entre ses cuisses. Encore perdu dans le plaisir qu'il a goûté, Kira ne bouge pas. Isshin en profite pour écarter un peu plus les jambes fines et vient, d'une caresse appuyée, les ancrer de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il présente alors son sexe bandé face à l'anus préparé et le pénètre avec lenteur, même si au plus profond de lui, grandit l'envie irrésistible de le prendre sauvagement.

Malgré tout le self contrôle qu'Isshin déploie, le visage de son jeune amant se crispe sous la douleur. La grosseur du sexe vient d'effacer en une seconde le bien être dans lequel il nageait depuis le début de leurs ébats. Les yeux bien ouverts, Kira regarde Isshin avec les sourcils froncés. « C'est… ça fait mal… »

Instinctivement, Isshin stoppe son mouvement et saisit la verge qu'il recommence à caresser, faisant de nouveau vibrer la voix du blond. Tout en le branlant, il se retire puis revient s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

- « Aaaah ! »

Paniqué, Isshin se fige, sûr d'avoir gâché ce moment en étant trop pressé. Mais, entre deux respirations, Kira parvient à glisser : « … encore… »

Est-ce le soulagement d'avoir pu donner du plaisir à son partenaire ou d'avoir réussi du premier coup à trouver sa prostate, toujours est-il qu'un sourire de dément est placardé sur le visage du brun. Il réitère l'opération, faisant glisser son sexe le long des parois lubrifiées jusqu'à presque sortir entièrement. Puis, d'un coup sec du bassin, il réintroduit la longueur qui coulisse parfaitement dans l'étau de chair et parvient pour la seconde fois à taper contre la source de plaisir de Kira.

Les coups débutent alors, longs et puissants. Les hanches martèlent en cadence les fesses lisses et blanches. Envahi par un délice de sensations, Kira est dans un autre monde. Un monde dans lequel chaque palier qu'il monte, le plonge irrémédiablement dans des vagues de plaisir.

Après un instant, les peaux luisent de sueur. Les souffles sont devenus erratiques, entrecoupés des gémissements aigus d'Izuru et des râles rauques d'Isshin.

A ce rythme-là, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

A ce rythme-là, ils ne peuvent pas tenir longtemps.

Et Kira l'a bien senti. Aussi, il passe ses bras autour des épaules d'Isshin pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Quelques coups supplémentaires et la prostate du jeune homme est frappée une fois de trop. S'arquant contre le corps du brun, il pousse un cri de pure jouissance. Des étoiles défilent devant ses yeux, l'emmenant très loin dans un plaisir dont il ne se serait jamais douté.

Frappant encore deux ou trois fois à l'intérieur du blond, Isshin est foudroyé à son tour, emplissant l'antre de sa semence dans un cri. Il ressort dans un petit pop mouillé. Il s'allonge à côté d'un Kira essoufflé, avec les yeux fermés, et un air pleinement satisfait.

Leur respiration s'accorde enfin à une cadence normale et Isshin se tourne vers son amant et le regarde avec tendresse. « Comment tu as trouvé ? »

Kira continue de fixer le plafond, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il pose ses yeux sur Isshin quand il se décide enfin à répondre : « C'était au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu m'as fait goûter à un plaisir insoupçonnable, Isshin, et… j'ai bien l'intention que tu ne t'arrêtes pas là. » L'hésitation est de mise et Kira est rouge. Après ce moment magique, il est bien conscient d'avoir lâché une bombe, mais il a tellement besoin d'être rassuré.

S'accotant sur un coude, Isshin pose sa tête dans sa main et se penche pour l'embrasser. « C'est bien comme ça que je l'entendais. »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Izuru, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on passera toute notre vie ensemble car je ne suis pas devin. En revanche, je ferai tout pour qu'entre nous, ça dure. Nous construirons notre couple ensembles, tu veux bien ? »

- « Bien sûr que je le veux. »

Isshin se rallonge et Kira vient appuyer sa tête contre son torse, pendant qu'un bras fort le tient pas la taille.

- « Tu me présenteras tes filles ? »

- « Evidemment ! Tu les verras pas plus tard que vendredi prochain. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Oui, j'ai négocié avec Rose pour t'avoir avec moi tout le week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

- « J'en dis que j'aime cette idée. »

- « Alors, c'est parfait », réplique le brun en baillant. « J'avais oublié que ce genre d'activité était aussi fatigant. Une bonne fatigue, cela dit ! »

- « J'avais compris. Bonne nuit, Isshin. »

- « Bonne nuit. »

* * *

**J'entends déjà les commentaires : « bah ça se termine comme ça ? ». Alors je réponds tout de suite, NON, ça ne se termine pas comme ça. C'est seulement la fin de l'acte IV et l'aboutissement du couple de cette fiction : Isshin et Izuru. Je compte rebondir sur la clôture de la fête des cerisiers en fleurs et, qui sait, développer certains des couples secondaires dans le prochain acte, qui sera le cinquième. Et je tiens peut-être une idée pour un sixième acte.**

**Je suis en congés depuis le début de la semaine, et je compte en profiter pour faire une pause dans la publication, mais pas dans l'écriture. J'espère vous retrouver fin Aout pour la suite des aventures de ma bande de fous !**


End file.
